


The breaking of the Bat

by berserkishard



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Batman gets hurt, Blackmail, Blood, Captive, Captive batman, Chains, Displays of violence, F/M, Forced Kissing, Gags, Joker would do anything to make the Batman his, Joker/Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Non-Consensual blowjob, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Harley/Joker, One-Sided Love, Rape, Riding, Sex Toys, Torture, Vibrator, finger-fucking, gun - Freeform, one-sided Joker/Batman - Freeform, tied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserkishard/pseuds/berserkishard
Summary: Through the unintentional help of Harley Quinn, the Joker manages to take his obsession, the Batman, captive.Having longed to have the strong-willed Bat for himself, vulnerable and at his mercy, for a long time, the Joker is now determined to break the Bat and make him his.Having broken a lot of people, the Joker knows exactly how to reach that goal, what methods to use and what pain to inflict.However, the Bat is a dangerous toy to play with, not willing to give up, be broken or submit to the murderous clown.Whether or not Batman manages to escape his confinements and defeat the Joker or get broken and reshaped into a plaything for the maniac, is dependent on who wins the battle of wills between the two of them.





	1. To catch a Bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first try at writing fanfiction!  
> I hope you will like what I wrote and ignore the mistakes I surely have made because I'm German and not a native English speaker.  
> I am aware that the beginning is a little bit slow, but I wanted to give the story a realistic start:)   
> Personally I view the relationship of Batman and the Joker like it will be shown in chapter two: one-sided and cruel.   
> I don't really like the way their relationship often gets turned into fluff and if you know some good fanfictions which are comic-based and about the one-sided lust and attraction from Joker for Batman, I would be really happy if you would let me know:)  
> The beginning is taken from the Batman comic "mad love", which I can recommend, just like Batman: Europa and Batman: The man who laughs.   
> Thank you for reading and please enjoy!:)

The dark knight, Batman, was currently sitting on top of a house, watching Harley Quinn, the Joker‘s Henchwoman, waiting for him to come out. He had received a video of her telling him that the Joker planned to kill everyone in Gotham. That was nothing new, but the promise of Harley, to help Batman stop the Joker doing it, was. Of course he wasn’t stupid enough to just believe her, but something, deep inside him, wanted it to be true, wanted Harley to have come back to her senses, to have freed herself of her delusions of a Joker who loved her as much as she loved him. Something inside him hadn’t given up on the former psychologist yet.

Always aware of the possibility that he was going straight ahead into a trap, he silently flew down behind the blonde. When she finally turned around he stared at her, not used to seeing her without her mask. How could someone, normal looking like her, get turned around so completely by someone like the Joker? She could have had a normal, happy life, could have found someone that really loved her, who treated her right. Another life that would never be normal, thanks to the Joker. As always when thinking about the green haired man, Batman felt anger creep up inside of him. How many lives more would the psychopath destroy?

Harley had a suitcase with her, allegedly full of plans the Joker had made to destroy Gotham. He tells her to open the suitcase, still not trusting the situation. When she does there really are plans inside, but wanting to make sure he takes them out. He tries reading them, wanting to evaluate the danger Joker had planned for his city. He can feel that Harley is nervous, wants it to be because she’s betraying her "puddin", not because she’s fooling him.

But suddenly, just as he’s telling her that the plans have to be seen by Gordon, he hears the voice of his nemesis cutting him off: “Traitor! No one turns on me and lives!“ Before he can get a good look at the clown, he hears shots, aimed at him and Harley. He throws himself at Harley, taking them both to the safety of the ground, trying to get them behind cover while throwing a Batarang at the Joker. It is already too late, when he sees the Batarang cutting through the head of the false Joker-dummy, separating the fake head from the fake body, to escape the situation. Before he can do anything, he feels a needle piercing his neck, infusing him with something that makes everything go black.

 

When he awakes, it is to him hanging upside down, chained up above a tank full of piranhas. He sees Harley slurping on a drink, feeling disappointment rising up inside him.

He had been aware from the beginning that all this could be a trap, that Harley was simply luring him to be captured by the Joker, but still he couldn‘t help but feel let down, feeling the small part inside of him, that had hoped Harley had finally managed to free herself from the maniac, slowly die.

Speaking of the clown, he couldn’t see him anywhere, didn’t hear his annoying, piercing, shrill laugh. Somehow this was not right, something was amiss. “Quinn“, at his voice the henchwoman looked up at him, seemingly snapping out of her thoughts, showing him her now again masked face. “Oh, you’re awake finally!“, Batman couldn’t help but ask the question that was on his mind, his words coming out only slowly, his head dizzy from the blood rushing to his head and the stuff Quinn had infused him with.

“The Joker...Where..? “ “It’s just me B-man, no Joker, no gas bombs, no city in peril, just you, that tank and me“. Upon hearing this Batman couldn’t help but feel confused. On the other side he was relieved to hear that there were no big plans to destroy his city, no big revenge from the Joker, but still he admitted that he was... perplexed. “ _Why_?“, he asked the former psychologist. Harley told him about some plan she had brilliantly thought of herself, then walked away, telling him that the time had come she wanted to settle down with her loving sweetheart, the Joker.

Batman couldn’t believe it. He had only seen a few times how Harley got treated by her “loving” puddin, but those times had been enough to see just how abusive their “relationship“ was. He just couldn’t believe anyone was willing to endure that, let alone think about living together forever with a crazy, abusive psychopath! The thought of the Joker, living a normal life, having children with Harley was so... crazy, so unthinkable, he couldn’t stop himself.

He started laughing, louder and longer than he had in a long time. He couldn’t stop it, couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling up inside of him, the feeling so foreign, so unused. He could hear Harley getting frightened, having never seen the Batman even smile.

But now seeing him _laugh_... it made her feel scared shitless. She wanted him to stop! But when she got her wish and the Bat stopped it made her wish he had continued laughing. His next words were worse than anything. “You little fool. The Joker doesn’t love anything except himself. Wake up Harleen! He had you pegged for a hired help the minute you walked into Arkham.“

Harley didn’t want to believe these words, couldn’t believe them! Her puddin loved her, he just didn’t really show it, was too busy trying to kill Batman to really concentrate on her! But he would, once Batman was dead!

She didn’t know who she wanted to convince with her next words, “It’s not... NO! He told me things, secret things he never told anyone! “, that would make the Bat realize just how important she was to the Joker, to have him tell her his most private secrets! She didn't expect the Bat to answer like he did. "Was it the line about his abusive father, or the one about his runaway mom? He’s gained a lot of sympathy with that one.“

Harley couldn’t listen to this, couldn’t believe the Bat knew about this, knew about the stories Joker had supposedly told only her, entrusted only to her, because she was the one he trusted, he loved, as Harley had thought. But hearing Batman say this, telling her that it had all been lies, that everything had been a lie, she couldn’t take it!

"Stop it! You’re making me confused!“ She wanted to stop the thoughts in her stupid head, thoughts that tried to tell her Batman was right, that it all added up, her former psychological mind having noticed a few inconsistencies in Joker’s stories, but her love for him had pushed those concerns away, deep down, to never think about them ever again.

But now they were brought up again by the few words Batman had said to her, made her think about the truthfulness of them. Made her doubt her puddin. Then Batman told her about a story Joker had told her, how his dad had took him to the circus, the only time he had supposedly seen his father happy. Batman said it was a story the Joker had also told some policeman, a story she had thought was shared only between her and her puddin, that only she was important enough to be told such a personal aspect of the Joker’s life. But hearing Batman telling that story so easily, remarking that her puddin had told it to some random policeman, made her feel betrayed and so incredibly, vulnerably sad. “He’s got a million of them Harley“.

Harley started to cry, tears rushing down her face. She began to angrily wipe them away, she couldn’t let Batman destroy her relationship with her puddin with a few stupid words! Angrily she shouted at him that he was wrong, she knew that her puddin loved her, he really did! Batman was the problem, had always been, had taken Joker’s attention away from her, had distracted her love. The only way to make everything right again was to kill him, make the problem go away, make Joker concentrate only on her! She went to where the chains that kept Batman bound were fastened and began to let Batman down into the tank filled with piranhas. “Except he won’t ever believe you did it.“ Batman’s words made Harley stop. “Sure he will!“, but Harley wasn't really convinced by that herself. “How is Joker going to know I’m really gone, all those fish will leave are scraps of bone and cloth, anyone can fake that!“. Batman had a point, Harley knew that her clown would want some sort of proof that the Bat was really dead. 

Harley turned to look at the belt she had taken away from the Batman before she had chained him above the tank, eliminating with taking away the belt, the possibility of him finding a way out of his predicament with one of his many toys. Batman saw her unconvinced look to his belt, knowing exactly what words to say to make her reconsider lowering him into the tank just yet, “True, you got my belt, but it’s not the same as a body, he’ll never buy it.“ Harley couldn’t think straight, everything was going wrong, nothing went as she had planned! She didn’t know what to do, she had simply wanted to take the Batman out, to have her puddin all to herself and now even that didn’t seem to work!

She decided to call him, to show him how smart she had been, how she had changed his plan to turn the victim, which was hanging above the tank full of piranhas upside down, so that the piranhas looked as if they smiled, at least from the position of the one hanging above them. She imagined how happy and proud her puddin would be, once he saw just how great she pulled of capturing the Bat.

But when her puddin finally arrived and she tried to explain her plan to him, he wasn’t as happy as she had thought he would be. He had even hit her when she had run to him to greet him and tell him what she had planned for the Bat! His first act after hitting her had been to go over to where Batman was hanging tied up upside down and tell him that he would be back in just a minute.  Harley couldn’t believe it, she didn’t understand it, didn’t he want to have Batman killed?! He screamed at her, making her afraid of him, having never seen him this angry. She even tried to defend herself from the angry clown, picking up a stuffed broadbill from the wall and keeping the sharp nose of it between herself and the angry Joker. He pushed her back until her back faced one of the nailed down windows of the room, tearing the broadbill away from her.

He angrily screamed at her, “You have forgotten what I told you a long time ago, one of the painful truths of comedy, you always take shots from folks who just don’t get the joke!“ With that he hit her with the broadbill, making her crash through the window and falling down. Her fall seemed to take forever and the only thing she could do while falling was watching the impassive face of the Joker staring after her. When she finally felt the incredible pain of the impact she heard most of her bones breaking. All that could be heard from the now broken woman as she slipped into unconsciousness was: “My fault, I didn’t get the joke”.

 

Inside the Joker had made his way over to the Batman who still hung upside down. Batman felt repulsed by what the Joker had done to Harley, but having her call the crazy clown had been his only chance to get out of this situation alive. He knew that Harley would have pulled through with her plan to kill him, just to have the full attention of her puddin. Of course that attention would have ended even worse than the one she had received just now, because the Joker would have killed her for taking the killing of his nemesis, his Batman, away from him.

Joker let him down from above the tank, making him hit the floor with his face. “I really have to apologize for the kid, no respect for tradition, ha, let’s just pretend the whole thing didn’t happen and do this some other time, okay?“. He slapped Batman‘s cheek, then walked to the door while whistling. Suddenly he stopped. A thought had entered his mind, had formed itself while seeing Batman helpless and vulnerable, bend over the table. He grinned manically, imagining everything that he could do to such a helpless and vulnerable Bat.

He skipped back to the Bat, turning him around so that the man faced him. Batman, still fuzzy from having hung upside down for such a long time and bound, couldn’t stop him. He looked up to the Joker, wondering if the other man had decided to kill him after all. But he didn’t see the intent to kill inside those crazy eyes, what he saw managed to frighten him even more. It was lust. He tried to wiggle out of his chains, to get away from the clown, but he wouldn’t let him. “Ahahah, none of that now Batsy... You’ll come with me, we’re gonna have _so much fun_!“, crazy laughter followed that alarming statement. Batman searched for a way out of this predicament, but found none. Joker had already called some of his henchmen, having them carry the struggling Bat to his violet car. Outside they passed the unconscious Harley, Joker completely ignoring her and the henchmen not uttering a single word about her, knowing that if they did, they would be the next to receive that kind of attention from the Joker.

They carried Batman to the car, always being aware of the possibility of an escape from the strong, canny man. But, disregarding his attempts to wiggle out of his chains, nothing stopped them from putting him inside the back of Joker’s car. The incredibly happy man skipped to the back as well, having one of the henchman drive them to his secret hideout, and running his fingers over the muscular body of his chained and angry Bat. He grinned madly thinking about all the possibilities. About all the ways he would defile his Bat, how he would make him his.

Batman knew that this was bad, he tried to ignore the wandering hands on his body, tried to push down his panic, his fear about what was going to happen, what the Joker would do to him. He remembered the look of the crazy eyes of the green haired man, how it had frightened even him, Batman. He knew that this look promised bad things, things he never wanted to experience. But he hadn’t found a way out of the carrying hands of the henchmen or the chains. He still felt the effect of the tranquillizer Harley had given him to knock him out. It had been a strong one, normally he wouldn’t be that affected by it, having been sedated a lot in his life and having obtained a high tolerance towards narcotics and drugs like that, but it had supposedly been a reallly strong narcotic. He couldn’t do more than try to get away from the Joker on his left side and push into the thug on his right. This situation was getting worse and worse. Batman didn’t know, for once in his life, since he became Batman, what to do. And he absolutely hated it.

 

Joker had, for once in his life since he knew the Bat, the upper hand. And he absolutely loved it! He had ordered his henchmen to take the struggling Bat down into the basement of his hideout, where he had a room exactly for situations like this. It was completely escape-save, he had tested it himself and hadn’t found even one way out of it and he was the one who had escaped out of Arkham more times than he could count.

The cell had chains on the wall to keep the captive secured if he wanted him to be, had a bed, a toilet, a sink, a shower, a table and a chair. Joker had ordered his henchmen once to lock him in to test if he could escape the room, using anything from inside it, like parts of the shower, the bed or the light. He had come up empty and that really meant something. He was sure that even the great and witty Batman wouldn’t find a way to escape, but to make sure he told his men to chain the angry Bat to the wall.

Batman was absolutely furious. What had started as a night with a possibility of a redeemed Harley, had evolved into a complete nightmare! He was still angry at himself to have believed for even a second that Harley could change, that she could have realized her boyfriend was a murderous psychopath that viewed her as nothing more but a funny distraction. He had wanted her to free herself, had, despite himself, hoped for the very first time in a long while. Batman stared up at the Joker, couldn’t believe anybody could fall in love with the maniac, could fall for the reputedly charm of the man. All he could see was a sick, insane man that wanted everyone else to be exactly as sick and insane as himself. And he would go to great lengths to reach that goal.

Joker stared down at the angry Bat, unably to hide his growing excitement. He had always wanted this, his Bat at his mercy. He had imagined, dreamed of doing unspeakable things to the gorgeous man, had even tried a few of those things out on other people. They hadn’t survived his attention, but then they weren’t Batman. He didn’t know where to start, he was simply too excited to choose from all the possibilities that presented themselves to him. But as he stared into those hateful, blue stormy eyes he knew exactly what to do. Knew exactly where to start breaking his Bat. This attitude of his darling to look at him like that, as if he hated him with all his heart and wanted him to die, just had to go! There was no place for that attitude in their new lives. And he knew exactly how to get rid of it...


	2. To own a Bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter is the beginning of an incredibly dark and violent story!  
> There will be rape and torture in the following chapters and everything else that could be used to break a man.  
> If you don't like these kind of stories, please don't read this!  
> Again, I am very sorry for any mistakes I have made, I tried my best to correct them:)  
> If you have any suggestions about what the Joker could use to try to break the Batman, I would be really happy if you'd let me know!:)  
> Now, Please enjoy:)

Batman could barely contain a pained scream. He knew pain, had learned how to surpass it, how to disconnect his mind from his body, how to not be stopped by the pain and fight on. But this was a different kind of pain. It was destroying him, humilating and trying to break down the walls inside his mind that protected his sanity. He knew exactly that this was what Joker wanted, him slowly breaking apart, giving in to the insanity.

He was currently lying on a table inside the cell the Joker had brought him into, still tied up and masked. He had always known that the clown wasn’t interested in knowing who he was under the mask, the maniac had said it himself thousand of times.

The clown was convinced that the real man, the real person behind the mask was still Batman. Batman was his true face, not somebody the Bat pretended to be in the light of day. No, Joker was only interested to play with his Bat, not the man beneath. He had already tried out a few of his toys on the Bat, testing the pain resistance of the strong-willed man. He couldn’t control his excitement, knowing exactly what he had yet to take from Batman, having dreamed of taking it for a long while.

“Tired of the pain, Batsy? I can think of something much nicer for you, something we will both like...Hehe” Joker grinned madly down on his captive taking out the knive he had thrusted into Batman’s shoulder. Batman winced, otherwise not showing any discomfort but his eternal frown.

Joker thought that he should feel angry with the Bat because he was still too stubborn to give up, even after suffering through enormous pain that would have made any other man break down already, but all he could feel was admiration for the way the Bat had self-disciplined himself into not showing any kind of pain.

Joker on the other hand reacted to pain in an entire different way, he absolutely loved it, especially when it was his Bat that inflicted it with his strong, unrelenting, angry fists. He couldn’t stop the laughter escaping his mouth, fully knowing how much the man tied to the table hated the sound of it.

“You’re so stressed Bats, why don’t you relax a bit?” If it was possible the Bat got even angrier, flexing his impressive, now useless muscles to escape the chains which held him down.

“Hmm... Don’t worry, I know e _xactly_ how to make you let off some steam...” Quicker than the Bat could follow, the psychopath had cut through the bodysuit he wore under his armor. The Joker had already taken off his armor, telling him while doing it that he wouldn't need it any more. Batman flexed his abdominal muscles, not able to do anything but lay there and hope the Joker wouldn’t cut to deep and permanently destroy a part of his body.

But the Joker didn’t want to hurt his obsession right now, he only craved to see the perfect physique without the armor hiding it. He had dreamed of touching the scarred skin, searching and touching the scars he had given the hero. Finally he succeeded in cutting through the bodysuit revealing the fit and trained body underneath. He couldn’t breathe, it was almost too much right now, being so close to the object of his dreams, his desires. Slowly he reached out and touched the marred skin. As his hand, which was for once ungloved, wandered over the tense muscles of his Bat, Joker became aware of how extremely aroused he was. He had never felt like this before, never this accomplished, never this utterly and totally content.

He was a being that could never stand still, never rest, his mind too busy, sending too much adrenaline and energy through his body. And just like his mind was never at peace, his mood too was never balanced, swinging from happily laughing about a joke he had made to killing everyone in the room with him. He wasn’t bothered by it, it was just how he was, it even helped him being unpredictable, an advantage he used everyday.

But now this. The simple act of touching the Bat made his mind still, slowed the otherwise racing thoughts down, made him feel joy that he only ever felt when fighting the Bat, made him forget all about killing someone, something that was always on his mind, made him feel _completed_.

It was only now that he realised that his Bat was looking at him, had observed every movement the Joker had made, had probably filed it away in his smart, computer-like brain, for later analysis. The Joker cursed himself, even tied down and vulnerable, the Bat was not to be underestimated. He would use every weakness the Joker showed, against him, would use it to get out of his predicament. That was who his obsession was, a monster of a man, never giving up, never ready to accept defeat when he was beaten. And that was exactly what made Joker so determined to break the Bat, to destroy the infamous resolve of the tied up man.

Joker knew how to break a man, how to make him burst into a million pieces, how to piece some of them back together, so that something new was created, something that did exactly what the Joker wanted it to do. He had done that a thousand times, it became his hobby in Arkham to try to get the therapists that had to try to cure him, to snap. He knew exactly where to push his victim to get it to break. It was almost too easy for him!

But Batman, Batman would be a challenge, the biggest yet, it would be worth his time, he would have to try everything to get even the smallest crack into the armor of the Bat’s iron will. But having the Bat admit that he needed the Joker, having him do things, he always dreamed of, willingly... That would make everything worth it in the end. Joker was willing to sacrifice all of Gotham, the world, to make his Bat see things from his perspective, to make him see Joker in the exact same way that he saw the Bat. His mind that was always focusing on thousand things at once, was for once quiet, only working on how to reach one objective, one goal: To make the Batman his.

 

Batman knew that this was bad. He was tied up on a table standing inside a cell in the basement of the sickest man he had ever encountered, who was currently running his hands over his body. He had watched the mad clown shiver as he had made contact with his skin, had heard the other man’s breathing increase and observed his expression. All of the data he had collected from his observations lead to one possible explanation: The clown was attracted to him.

This realization wasn’t entirely new to him, he had always suspected it, from the first moment on the clown had made sexual innuendos about the two of them, had made it obvious he liked getting touched, or in his case, beaten by the Bat. Batman had never paid this fact any mind, hadn’t deemed it any worth in helping him stop the murderous clown, catch him and lock him away for ever. But now... Batman could use the attraction the clown had obviously for him to escape his predicament, to manipulate him and make him loose control of the situation.

He saw the clown looking at him, his eyes telling him that the clown knew that he had searched for any weaknesses, anything that could help him escape. He didn’t like how the clown looked at him, as if he was a thing to be owned, something only belonging to the Joker. He looked at him as if he was an interesting new toy, something to play with and break. He had seen Joker look at other people like this before, had watched the recordings of his sessions in Arkham, witnessing how the clown had manipulated and broken countless of therapists who were supposed to cure the madman. It made him angry that a crazy psychopath was able to brainwash and manipulate the best psychologists and therapists in the world with a few words here and a few suggestions there. He had made one of them kill himself with his own scissors, another went home to kill his whole familiy after a few sessions with the clown. He blamed himself to have let normal people come into contact with the Joker, hadn’t protected them from Joker’s mind twisting and soul destroying words. It was his fault that Joker managed to kill countless people and destroy the lives of many more, even when locked up inside Arkham. The best way to deal with the murderer was to lock him up inside a cell, to never let anyone get close to him again and throw away the key.

“Always thinking, always planning, Batsy, that can’t be good for you!”, Joker had watched his Bat thinking, only guessing from the deepened frown his Bat had on his face, that it had been about him. The Bat alway looked stinky and moody when thinking about him. Joker knew that he had to change that, he wanted to see a love sick look in those ocean-blue eyes, wanted to see a smile on those perfect lips. His hands wandered up to the chest of the muscular man, removing the left-over bodysuit there. Now his Bat laid bare before him, only his groin area was still covered, but Joker planned to take care of that soon. For now it was enough for him to stare at his prize, to take in the perfection that was Batman. The man had the physique of a god, his muscles bulging, normally deadly for his opponents but now useless for the Bat. Now all of this belonged to him, was his. Overwhelmed, all he could do was lean down and press his lips to Batman’s. He used the first moments of shock from the other man to deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue between the lips of his Bat. He could taste his obsession, instantly loving the flavor of the other man’s mouth, getting lost in the sensation of finally making one of his dreams come true. It lasted until he felt teeth crushing down onto his tongue, making him hit the Bat into his stomach so that the other man had to open his mouth and let the Joker's bleeding tongue out.

He had known that the Bat would never even think about kissing him back or letting the clown kiss him, but it still made him angry to have it proven like that. He stared angrily down at his Bat who was glaring at him silently daring him to try something like the kiss again.

 

It really had come as a surprise to Batman, even if it shouldn’t have. He had seen the looks the clown gave him, but still when the maniac had in fact acted upon his desires, Batman had been so stunned he let the clown deepen the kiss. Only when the tongue of his nemesis had entered his mouth he had come back to his senses, resulting in biting the offending organ.

Now he had to deal with an angry Joker, something extremely dangerous for everyone around the maniac. But he would do it again, no one got away with doing something to him that he didn’t want, he would not let the clown play with him, would not stop resisting. If he would, it would be giving up, giving in and he hadn’t become Batman to just give up when things got hard. He would not let the Joker manipulate him, would not be broken by him. He would find a way to play the clown, a way out of this cell and if he had to manipulate the Joker to do exactly that, he would. It had been the first mistake of the clown to show him just how much he was obsessed with the Bat. He would use that lust for him to defeat the clown, make him taste his own medicine.

 

The Joker had a problem. He had seen the will to resist and defeat him harden in the blue eyes of the Bat. He knew that look, had seen it a thousand times. Normally it was his cue to get out of the reach of the Bat, his last chance to get away. If he resisted that instinct it ended with him having broken bones and a stay in Arkham. Joker was the only one of the enemies of his Bat to know where to push the hero, to know exactly what made the man tick, what to do to really make him angry, to make him go all out. And only when their dance had gone on for a while the Bat would get that look, telling him to end the game now because the Bat had grown tired of playing.

But now the Bat was tied up and vulnerable, the Joker had all the advantages, held all the cards. He would make the Bat submit, he knew that if he accomplished that, if he really managed to force the Bat to his knees, it would make him _ecstatic_. Just thinking about the Bat, kneeling before him, his perfect lips wrapped around his... _Ugh._ It was high time to get closer to that mind-blowing possibility. “Enough with your glaring, Batsy, I’m growing tired of that.” With that the Joker ignored the angry growl that came from his prize and focused on a more important part of the Bat’s body.

The Bat, having noticed the Joker’s attention shifting to his most senitive body part, began to struggle anew, only succeeding in making the clown even more arroused because of the perfect way his Bat’s muscles looked when they were contracted like that. “Hmm yes, keep moving like that Bats, I _like_ it” Batman, not knowing what to do and not wanting to fuel Joker’s lust for him even more, stopped his useless struggling and stilled, hoping that the clown would loose interest in him.

But nothing that he could have done would ever make the Joker loose interest in him, would make him want less. Joker would do anything to make the Batman his. And one way to reach that goal was to show Batman that he wasn’t in control anymore, couldn’t stop what happened to him. Joker knew that the Bat hated nothing more than to loose control of a situation, being helpless and vulnerable. _See Bats, it wasn’t just you who was looking for weaknesses. I did my homework too._

Being the only one of the Bats enemies who almost got the man to break his rule, to make him take a life, to make him almost finally cross the line between good and bad, made him the only one who really knew the Bat. He was the only one who knew where to push his darling, where to pull and where to hurt and stab. He knew exactly who to kill, who to break and who to torture to make the Bat almost insane with rage, to make him fall into the scorching depth of his wrath. Everytime when that happened, when he thought that the rage had finally consumed his Bat whole, that he was exactly like him now, the Bat proofed him wrong. Sometimes it was one of the annoying birds the Bat keeped around, that reminded him of his holy rule not to kill, not to become the same monster he fought, but most of the time it was his strong-willed Bats himself that came back from the soul-devouring hatred and rage. Joker loved the Bat for that, but the iron will of the Batman was still a huge problem for the plans the clown had for them. As long as the Bat was that stubborn to give in or up, it was useless to try to make him submit. Joker had to break the Bat’s will bit by bit. And he would start by hurting the Bat in one of the worst ways possible, by defiling and breaking the body the Bat had spent so long to turn into the perfect machine.

“Bats I’ll give you one chance to make this easy for yourself, to make this more... enjoyable for you” The Joker knew exactly that the Bat would never take that “offer”, the easy way, would never admit his defeat like that, but it was necessary to show the Bat that it was his own fault the next step would be so painful. Slowly he placed his hands closer to the Bats groin area, making the other man shiver and recoil. 

 

This couldn’t be true, this just couldn’t happen to him! Batman knew exactly what the Joker planned to do to him in the next minutes, knew exactly that his last words weren’t sirious, just another thing the maniac told the Bat to get him to break. The hands too close to his crotch made it all just to realistic. The Joker wanted to rape him. Batman realized that he had never thought about getting raped, it had never been necessary. But now it would happen, by the hands of the sickest man he knew, a man he had wanted to kill countless of times, someone he didn’t really regard as human. Viewing the murderer as some kind of inhuman monster made it easier to explain how someone could become like the Joker, too mad and too sane at the same time. He stared at the psychopath, not fully believing that this would be the man who would rape him, who had defeated him. He knew that he couldn’t change the outcome of this situation, he knew by the way the Joker looked at him that it was inevitable. _I can’t change what will happen to me, but I can change the way I react to it._  He knew that the Joker would enjoy violating it to him, would want some kind of reaction from his Bat, making his body betray him by reacting to the forced stimuli and hating himself because of that. He would not give the Joker that pleasure. He knew that he would not be able to stop his body from reacting, but he would not blame himself because of it, fully knowing that he wasn’t responsible for any reaction his body would be forced into doing.

“The only way I would enjoy myself, would be by seeing you locked up inside Arkham, unable to escape again.” Joker hadn’t expected that kind of response from his Bat, it was uncharacteristically useless to change the situation for the Bat, Joker saw right through the false pretense of bravado, it had almost sounded like the Bat had given up about averting his inevitable violation. Slowly the Joker’s grin began to widen, soon he couldn’t stop himself from wildly laughing.

The Batman had seemingly finally realized he wasn’t in control and at the Joker’s mercy! Joker couldn’t believe it, he had managed to make the Bat, a man who always had a plan, who always knew exactly what to do, unsure of how a situation he was in would progress and play out. Step one of breaking his Bat was completed! He had made the Bat realize just how helpless and weak he was right now, how unable to stop what would be done to him! Now nothing was in the way of the second step, the one that would take everything from the Bat, would make him loose his sanity, break his iron will down, bit by bit.

Personally he enjoyed the second step the most, it would be the start of something that he would do as often as he wanted to the Bat, whenever he wanted. It would be the ultimate proof for the Bat that it was the Joker who was in control, not him. It would be something the Joker had dreamed of for a long time, had tried to reconstruct with other people, killing them because he was never able to reach the completion he imagined reaching when doing it to the bat. He wanted it so much he couldn't wait, coudn't stop his hands wandering down Batman's perfect body, towards his goal.

It was time to introduce the Bat to the second step, something that would show him exactly who the master was, something that would make him submit and finally give in. Something that would finally give the Joker his heart's desire...


	3. To train a Bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't read if you don't like reading about rape, non-consensual love or anything like that!  
> In this chapter the Joker gets closer to his goal of breaking the Batman and making him his toy.  
> This involves Batman being used agains his will and more.  
> I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I tried my best!:)  
> Please enjoy!:)

He felt cool fingers gliding down from his stomach to the most sensitive part of his body. He could feel the nails scraping his sensitive skin, getting closer to their goal.

He couldn’t suppress a shiver, couldn’t stop his body from shaking, trying everything to shake off the unwelcome touch. Everything about this situation was too much for him, made him want to leave his body, escape his panic-fueled mind and go somewhere, anywhere, where he wasn’t being molested by a perverted psychopath. He didn’t want it to be him, he didn’t want to be the obsession of a crazy clown, didn’t want to be the object of the sick desires such a man had.

He had never wanted his fight against evil to be about one man who stood for everything he loathed. He had wanted to give the children in Gotham the chance to grow up safely and without having to witness anything close to what he had. He had wanted to change Gotham into a place where the people who lived there weren’t in danger every time they left their houses, he wanted them to go out, without having to fear to get mugged and killed in some dirty alley, a place where he had lost everything, where his childhood had been ripped from him, where he had watched his parents die, where he had cried and screamed, wishing for someone to save him, to protect him and his parents.

No one had come, no one had saved them, no one in this dirty, forsaken city had even thought about saving them, it was nothing unusual, it was just the way that life in Gotham was.

That was the moment when he knew that he had to change this city, he had known deep down in his subconsciousness that if he didn’t change Gotham, bring out the good in it, show the people who lived there that there could be an other way of living, no one would.

And so he had. After years of practice, years spent training his body and mind to the absolute perfection, he had returned to Gotham, had taken the mob down, had instilled fear in the hearts of the criminals, had changed things. People had started to hope, had started to believe that the Gotham they had always known could be a good place, somewhere they could live in peace and happiness.

And then, like an explosion enters ones life, leaving chaos and bloodshed, the Joker came. He came without a warning, without rules, without remorse, leaving countless of victims in his wake. Joker didn’t have a goal, his madness, his murders all just served the aim to destroy, to take and to hurt. He just wanted to watch the world burn.

This made him the most dangerous of the Batman’s enemies, made him unpredictable, uncontrollable. The Joker was the only one of his enemies that could make him lose control, make him so angry that he wanted to break his one rule of not killing. These feelings of hatred for the clown inside him hadn’t changed, they made him vulnerable, easy to manipulate, to attack his psyche, something that the other criminal never were able to do.

The Joker could have easily killed him in the past, there had been moments where he had lost himself in anger so consuming and blinding, that he hadn’t paid attention to his surroundings, giving the Joker the chance to successfully attack him and kill him. But the Joker had never used that chance, had never really aimed to kill him, only setting up traps he knew the Bat could escape.

_That’s it. You know his weakness. Stop whining about what’s going to happen and fight it! It won’t be him, I won’t be broken by some damn clown trying to create a new toy for himself!_

The hands gliding down to his genitals didn’t make him scared like before, they didn’t make him shiver and struggle, all they did made him feel anger, anger so deep and cold it seeped into every pore of his being. He tensed his muscles, stopping any shivers that could emerge because of the revolting things the Joker would do to him.

_Do your worst clown, I’m ready._

\-------

The Joker noticed the change in the Bat’s body, noticed the tensing of the Bat’s countless, perfect muscles, stopped his slow way down to the Bat’s still covered member.

He had thought that the Bat was slowly breaking, thought the stubborn man was ready for the second step of his plan. But when he looked into the eyes of the other man, he saw nothing close to hopelessness.

What he saw managed to make him want to take a step back. The sheer force of the other man’s stare managed to make him forget for one moment that it wasn’t him who was defenseless, who was the victim. The look the Bat gave him made him want to run, to get away from the other man’s fists, the Bat’s unstoppable force and anger. It took all of his will to stay where he was, to remember that the Bat was tied up, that it was impossible for the smart man to escape, that it was the Bat that should be wanting to run away, that it was the mighty Batman that was the victim, that it was the Joker, who had the upper hand.

The clown prince of crime, the Joker, had never met someone like the Bat, had never felt scared, unsure of who was in control. Since he could remember, it had always been him. He had played with the mobsters, the ones who were supposed to be the most powerful and deadly men in Gotham, had made them play after his rules, made them do what he told them to do. He had corrupted every therapist or psychologist that had ever been assigned to him, Harley was just an example of a broken pet that he had kept as a source of amusement. Showing everyone what happened if they dared to examine his mind.

He always got what he wanted, everyone had always acted exactly as he had predicted them to do. He had been the one to hold the strings, to make the puppets dance according to his tact and steps. He had spread fear and despair wherever he went, had never been on the receiving end of these emotions.

And then the Batman came. He had entered his life like a hurricane, had torn everything he thought he knew about humans to pieces, had ruined his carefully thought out plans, had been unpredictable and breathtakingly stunning from the first moment he had met him.

From this time on everything he had wanted to do was to make the Batman fall, make him break and show him that they were the same. He had done everything to achieve that, had killed thousands of people, destroyed Gotham countless of times. But nothing had worked. Till now. Now his Bat could’t do anything to stop him, all he could do was frown and lay there and take what the Joker would give him. And he would give him a lot.

Slowly his hands continued their way down to the Bat’s groin area, stopping when they touched the fabric of the black underwear the Batman was still wearing.

_Black. Of course it had to be black._

But he would change that too about the dark knight, he would bring thousands of colors into that dark and black world the Bat had created for himself, making the black fade away and leaving purple, red and green. This was what the Bat refused to see, that they were the perfect opposites, like yin and yang, different but so incredibly, perfectly, fitting. It was time to show the Bat that he was exactly like him.

Faster than eyes could follow, the Joker had a knife in his hands, using it to slowly cut open the only remaining fabric on the dark knight’s body. He heard the Bat gasp when the cool tip of the sharp knife came into contact with the sensitive skin on his hip. He sliced through the fabric there, still leaving the main price covered. He had to enjoy this, slowly, throughly. He had waited for that moment too long too rush now. Slowly he lifted the fabric, taking the last protection the Bat had away. Only when he had removed it completely he dared to look.

It was _beautiful_. The sight that the Joker was greeted with was more than he had ever dared to hope what the Bat could look like under that codpiece. The Bat was huge, impressively so, and beautiful. The Joker found no words, too shocked that he saw now what he had dreamed to see for so long. All he could do was stare down at his prize, his goal, his Bats.

Slowly he reached out and touched the other man’s member, stroking it slowly. He looked up to see if his actions provoked a reaction from the stubborn Bat, but all he could see was the eternal frown on the Bat’s face, not showing any reactions whatsoever. It seemed that the Bat didn’t really respond to pleasure, not from him and in this situation anyway.

_Hmm, maybe I approached this the wrong way..._

With one hand still on the unresponding organ of the angry Bat, he placed his other hand on the derrière of the Bat. That made the Bat show a reaction for the first time since he had started stroking the other man. He began to rebel agains his bindings, trying to get the Joker’s hand away from his ass. But it was no use, the Joker started to circle his middle finger around the asshole of the Bat, staring into the widening eyes of his prize.

He saw nothing but anger and impotent rage, the Bat hating to be so vulnerable and weak.

“Now Bat’s, this can be painful for you or... a little less painful. If you beg me for the first option I will consider using lube.”

If it was possible the Bat looked even angrier, the anger fueling his will to fight his bindings even more, making the table shake beneath the sheer strength of his struggling.

“Thought so”

With that the Joker inserted his middle finger into the unprepared hole of the Bat, pushing as deep as he could, fully knowing how hard this had to hurt his uncooperative Bat.

He knew the pain such a ruthless insertion caused, had tried it on himself a few times, loving the crushing pain it caused. But the Bat wasn’t like him, he didn’t love pain, only saw it as something that came with saving Gotham, something he experienced every day, that couldn’t be stopped, only endured. The unknown pain of having his asshole entered made him let out a scream, the pain too much to hold in, showing the Joker that he was able to hurt the Bat this way more than he ever could by slicing him with knives or having his thugs beat him.

“You want the lube now Batsy?”

The Joker continued pumping the Batman’s gorgeous dick, slowly withdrawing his finger from the Bat’s ass.

“I want you to stop doing what you’re doing!”

Batman knew that this woudn’t change what was happening, woudn’t appeal to someone like the Joker, but it made him refocus, made him reassure himself that this wasn’t his fault, that this wasn’t what the Joker wanted it to be, some step to have him broken. It made absolutely clear how the Bat thought about the Joker raping him.

“Still stubborn I see, so no lube for you!”

The Joker mockingly wagged his finger at the Bat. He showed the Bat the beforehand inserted middle finger, grinned and brought it down to the assaulted ass of the Bat. Slowly he reinserted it, making the Bat bite his lips so that no sound of pain could escape them. He pushed deeper and deeper, feeling the warmth of the other man’s ass surrounding the digit, imagining it being his dick. He had to shudder picturing that, slowly withdrawing his finger and pushing it in and out again. He could have just entered the Bat’s asshole with his dick, skipping the preparation of the stubborn Bat, but that would have been too quick for his tastes, he wanted to enjoy the Bat’s reactions to his ministrations thoroughly.

The Joker had continued to stroke the Bat’s member through the whole inserting and withdrawing of his finger inside the Bat’s ass, but there still was no sign of arousal, or any other reaction. All the Bat gave him where small suppressed gasps, showing how much his actions actually hurt the other man. A gasp from the Bat was a scream of incredible pain from a normal man. He knew how high the Bat’s pain tolerance was, had witnessed it countless of times before. It was one of the hardest tasks making the Bat admit pain in the way of screaming or gasping. But the Joker didn't want the Bat to be in pain, he wanted the other man lost in pleasure, wanted the Bat to want him. 

_Time to spice this up a little..._

The Joker left his finger inside the ass of the Bat, bringing his mouth closer to the other man’s dick, guiding it with his other hand towards his mouth and closing his lips around it.

It tasted incredible. No dick had the right to taste like this, like the promise of fulfillment, like the Bats itself, all powerful and dominant. He tried to take the whole lenght of the Bat inside his mouth, wanting it all inside him, reliving his deepest desires and dreams.

He had pictured himself doing this to the Bat, to make the strong man crumble down and break because of the pleasure his mouth and tongue brought.

He started to massage the Bat with his hand, stroking his legs and groin area, rubbing the testicles of the Bat. He couldn't suppress the sounds that left his mouth, having wished for so long to taste his Bat and finally able to, it made him feel _ecstatic_. 

Joker knew how to give a blowjob, had tried it out on the men he had trained on in preparation for his Bat, had killed them after raping and using them. Only one man was worthy enough to survive his attention.

Joker focused on the head of the member of this one man, holding the penis of the Bat steady and started to make slow circular motions around the top of the Bat's penis. He knew how pleasurable this felt, Harley had done it to him many times, the only thing she actually had been useful for. Then he took the Bat deep into his mouth, making himself gag but succeeding in making the Bat _moan_. He had to smirk at that, reveling in the knowledge that he had actually been successful in making the strong-willed Bat hard. He knew how much the Bat hated himself for feeling pleasure, how much he wished to have the Joker stop. But the Joker wouldn't stop, this was just the beginning. The joker started to slowly fuck the other man’s ass with his finger, while taking the Bat's penis deep inside his mouth. 

The Bat, still struggling and trying to escape the haze of the arousal the Joker had created inside his mind by sucking his dick so surprisingly expertly, tried to evade the intruding finger, but it was already too late.

The Joker had him exactly where he wanted him. He released the Bat's member, needing to see the Bat aroused and outside of his comfort zone, unable to control a situation or protect himself.

As he took in the flushed face of the Bat, the parts that weren't covered by the mask, the glistening, straining muscles, the perfect way his now aroused penis looked and the helpless clenching of his ass around his finger... the Joker was close to fainting. This surpassed everything he had ever imagined what the Bat would look like if he did this to him. It made his dick so incredibly, achingly hard, it hurt. He was ready, ready to take the Bat in a way that he would never forget, that would satisfy him more than taking over Gotham or killing people ever would. 

The Bat was his, his alone and it was time to finally make him see that. He stroked himself, making himself even harder if that was possible. He lined his dick up to the Bat's not yet fully prepared hole, not caring about the pain an intrusion would cause the other man. He wanted to see the reactions of the Bat when he entered him, so he reached out, manhandling the other man's face to make the knight look him into his eyes. The Bat tried to shake his grip, his eyes now not only showing anger but also frustration. The Bat knew exactly what was going to happen. The Joker winked at him, his grin stretching impossibly wide on his face. He couldn't wait any longer.   

"Are you ready for some fun, Bats?"


	4. To rape a Bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> There is rape in this chapter, forced kissing and a lot more.   
> I hope you'll enjoy:)

_“Are you ready for some fun, Bats?”_

 

He stared up at the Joker, mentally preparing himself as good as he could, reminding himself that it wasn’t his fault that this was happening to him, that it was only natural to get arroused when his penis got stimulated. As he waited for the Joker to continue with his torture, he thought about Alfred. His loyal butler and father-figure had to be worried by now, sending Robin to find out where he was. At the thought of Robin getting close to the Joker, close to the most dangerous man he knew, that had been able to hurt even him time and time again, he became restless. What would happen if Robin actually found him? It was too dangerous for him to fight the Joker, he had to escape before it came to that.

“Aww, come on Bats, I thought you liked it! Now we have to do it all over again”

The Joker stared down at the now flacid member of the Bat, dissapointed and slightly angry. Damn Bat, why was even his flesh too stubborn to behave?! What was the Bat even thinking about that had this affect on his penis?

Slowly his dissapointment went away, he had an idea, something he had wanted to try on his Bat anyway. He got up from the table walking towards a box in the corner of the small room. He knew his Bat was staring at him, trying to find out what he intended to do, what he planned as a punishment for not being arroused anymore. He bent down and opened the box, hiding the things inside from the Bat’s eyes. He wanted it to be a surprise for the big man, some kind of torture for him to not know what was about to happen, the worst thing for the dark knight, not being able to be prepared.

He hid the object he took out of the box behind his back, returning to his place at the feet of the Bat. He smirked down onto the angry man, imagining how helpless he had to feel. “Now Bats, either you close your eyes or I’ll get a blindfold”

The Bat stared at him, his eyes focused on only him and nothing else. It still was breathtaking for the clown, to be the center of so much attention from the gorgeous man tied in front of him.

He stared back at him, knowing that he had the upper hand. Slowly the blue eyes closed, showing him a hint of defeat before being shut completely. The Joker grinned, slowly bringing the object he had taken out of the box to the ass of the Bat.

He stared down at the trembling legs of the Bat, savoring the feeling of a battle won. Then, slowly and almost tenderly, he pushed the tip of the object inside the hole of the Bat.

The tied man gasped and opened his eyes wide trying to see exactly what was being pushed inside his ass. As he saw what had entered him so unprepared he had to shiver. The Joker had shoved the tip of a vibrator inside him. He almost lost it then and there, being afraid of the unwanted pleasure something like a vibrator could bring him.

_Damn you Joker, something like this won’t break me._

He exhaled and laid down again, knowing that nothing he did could change the outcome of the Joker’s mad fantasies. Slowly he felt the vibrator getting shoved deeper, stretching his not fully prepared asshole, causing him to almost cry out in pain. At least he didn’t get arroused from something like pain, he was glad for everything that bought him time before being humiliated again.

He focused on the pain, letting it control his mind, making it ignore anything else being done to his body. He didn’t really feel the vibrator getting pushed fully inside his hole, only knew it was in as he heard a satisfied chuckle from the mad man.

How could anyone enjoy the pain and humiliation of others this much? How could anyone get off of it? He would never understand the Joker, would never be able to relate to him, not even on some basic level like he related with the Riddler, or even Harvey Dent.

All he would ever see in the man was a monster, someone without remorse or sympathy for other people. The clown in front of him was the only one he ever had considered to kill, to break his one rule for, having taken so many lives and hopes, having destroyed Gotham again and again. Even this act of defiling his body, only showed him how far the mad man was gone from being cured or able to repent for his sins.

He was shaken out of his dark thoughts when the Joker turned the vibrator on. Batman couldn’t surpress a gasp, the vibrations so strong and deep inside of him, he had to voice his surprise.

The Joker chuckled, savoring the Bat’s small defeat, gripping the vibrator and pulling it slowly out of the Bat’s ass again. The sight before him was so incredibly delicious, the way his Bats was panting, the way his ass was gripping the vibrator, as if he didn’t want the object to leave, the way he flexed his enormous, now useless, muscles... The Joker was hard. Harder than he had ever been and he had to do something about it sooner than he had thought. Slowly he began pushing the vibrator in and out of his darling, making the strong-willed man shiver even more, tearing gasps and small sounds of pleasure out of his stubborn mouth. The Joker knew how good the vibrator had to feel, how hard it was to remain quiet. And still the Bat held himself back, acted as if this wasn’t really bothering him. That was just rude! Time to do something about the way the Bat was trying to hold back his moans and screams.

He continued fucking the Bat with the vibrator and grabbed the man’s now again hardening penis with his other hand. The Bat twitched when he came into contact with his most sensitive body part, his eyes, which had been closed to try blending out what was being done to him, snapped open and stared at him, something like panic inside them, telling the Joker to stop right then and there.

But when had the Joker ever listened to warnings? He began stroking the other man’s slowly hardening penis in tact with his pushing in and out with the vibrator. The immense pleasure this brought the Bat was apparent in the way he tried to bite his lips, trying to keep any sounds in. The Joker couldn’t have that, so he leaned forward, continuing to fuck the Bat with the vibrator and stroking his penis. He captured the Bat’s angry and helpless eyes, smirking at him and then licked at the closed lips of his sweet nemesis. “Come on, Bats, open up for daddy~”

The Bat bit down even harder on his own lips, too angry and weakened to do anything else.

“Okay then...”

The Joker turned the settings of the vibrator higher, timing his stroking perfectly so that the pleasure was incredible. The Bat couldn’t help but gasp, opening his mouth in the process, leaving the Joker the opportunity to get his tongue inside. He tasted the perfect flavor of the other man’s mouth, losing himself in the incredible pleasure this simple act brought him. The Bat hadn’t reacted yet and Joker thought back to the last time he had tried that. The Bat would surely try to bite him again, something he didn’t want right now. He stoped stroking the Bat’s penis, needing his hand to press his fingers into the sensitive points of the Bat’s jaw. He pulled his tongue out of the perfect heat of the Bat’s mouth, knowing he had to make sure he wouldn’t get bitten again, to really enjoy this.

“Listen Bats, if you try to bite down again, I will break your jaw, no kidding. This time.” He pressed his fingers harder into the sensitive points of the Bat’s jaw. He didn’t really want to do that, he had planned other things with the Bat, where the man would need his mouth, but he was also ready to pull through with his threat, should the other man disobey.

Batman blinked, it all had happened too fast to really react to it accordingly, he didn’t even have time to close his mouth again. The threat of breaking his jaw and the fingers pressing into the sensitive points of it, made clear how serious the Joker was about finally kissing him for real.

Batman thought about his options, either getting kissed by the man he hated the most and admitting his ultimate defeat or having his jaw broken. He knew that a broken jaw would take too much time to heal and too much strenght that he needed to get out of this confinement.

_I don’t have a choice. Let’s just give him this, I have to pick my battles._

He had to give in this time, letting the Joker do what he wanted to do to his mouth. He stared into the Joker’s green eyes, searching them for any kind of sanity, only finding extreme signs of lust and want. He felt as if those eyes wanted to pull him in, wanted to eat him up whole, pick him apart, tasting him and never letting him go again. And wasn’t that what would happen, if the clown got what he wanted? Him, broken?

_I have to fight back. In any way possible. Okay Joker, let’s see how well you can play this game._

Slowly he opened his mouth, admitting his defeat and letting the Joker in. The Joker’s eyes sparkled with the knowledge of victory, his tongue darting out, licking the Bat’s bottom lip and then slipping inside the mouth of the Bat. He took his time, slowly tasting every corner of the Bat’s mouth, then putting his lips on the other man’s lips, kissing, biting and shuddering in delight, the feeling of finally having beaten the iron-willed man into submission making him exstasic. The Bat’s mouth tasted like the sweetest promise of more, like the answer to all of his questions, his racing thoughts came to a halt, leaving him with just the feeling of having won, of reaching his one goal.

And then the Bat reacted. Joker felt the touch of the tongue of the Bat, slowly moving against the Joker’s tongue, making electricy run through the Joker’s whole body, running straight down to his penis and making it grow even harder. The Joker gasped, opening his mouth and letting the Bat’s tongue in. The Bat began tasting the Joker’s mouth, running his tongue alongside the scars, making the clown shudder and moan. _This has to be a trap, the Bat is planning something!_ The Joker tried to close his mouth, warnings of a trap made by the Bat trying to get through his lust-filled brain. But then the Bat placed his lips on the Joker’s and really started kissing him. All thoughts of pulling back, of getting away before the Bat did something bad to him, went away, as if they were never there in the first place. The Joker was in heaven. He had never felt this good, had never thought he could be this happy, this fulfilled. Even killing thousands of people couldn’t replace the feeling of being kissed by Batman. He closed his eyes, not able to do anything else but letting the Bat work his amazing mouth and tongue. Even if this was some sort of plan from the Bat, it was worth everything.

 

 

Batman had to surpress a smile. This was too easy. He knew the Joker lusted after him, but so much that he just stopped to control what was really going on... He hadn’t expected that when he had started taking over the kiss. He knew he was good, had trained it with several of models, earning his playboy-title, but so good that even the clown-prince of crime, the Joker, was stunned into just sitting there, the vibrator forgotten and letting him kiss him, he would have never thought. Something he could use to get back some power over this whole situation. If he didn’t want it, the Joker would never feel like this again. Finally something he could use. He tried loosening his bindings again, using the Joker’s total unawareness to his benefit.

_Come on, this has to work!_ He felt the rope on his right hand loosening, granting him some more movement. He focused on keeping the Joker busy with his mouth, knowing exactly what to do with his tongue to make the crazy clown think he was in heaven. And it was working, he felt the other man’s fully hard member press against his stomach, his hands grabbing the Bat’s face, pulling him closer. The vibrator was still inside Batman, sitting uncomfortably, making the Bat work even harder at trying to escape his bindings. He had to get out now! He knew that he wouldn’t get another chance.

Just as his right hand was almost out of the rope holding it, Joker seemed to wake up from his lust-filled, happy dream of a Batman that was kissing him out of free will, blinked and tried to get his mind under control again. Batman cursed inside his mind, acting as if he too was only now really getting what was going on. He had to distract the Joker once more, turning his attention away from the bindings that held him.

 

 

“Well... This was unexpected” The Joker tried to focuse his eyes, his pupils blown wide, as if he had taken drugs, which was actually what had happened if one asked him. The Batman was a drug for him, the most exclusive and tasteful drug he had ever tasted. He tried to read the other man’s face, not really believing, even if he was wishing for it, that the Bat had kissed him because he wanted to, he knew the other man too well for that. He had to stay alert and watch out for a trap the other man could have set for him while kissing him. Somehow he only now heard the sound of the vibrator, still inside of the Bat’s ass. He grinned, grabbed it and shoved it back inside. He watched as the Bat gasped and tried to rear up against his bonds, tried futilely to get the object out of his ass. He grabbed the Bat’s chin, forced him to look him in the eyes.

“I don’t know why you did that, why you kissed me like that Bats, but it won’t do you any good. I will still fuck you, I will still make you ride me, make you beg and scream, just wait for it. Now if you don’t want me to get angry, ask me to, ah, fuck you.”

He had to stop his body from shuddering at his own words, the pictures they created inside his active mind, a Bat riding him, sloppily kissing him, making it almost impossible to breathe. He didn’t really expect the Bat to comply with his order, he knew that it was far too early for such submission. But it gave him a reason to punish the Bat, making him see what consequenses insubordination bought him. He stared into the blue eyes of his Bat, trying to guess what the Bat would do next, how he would react to his order.

What he saw made him want to run. The sheer force of the other man’s look made him want to apologize, to take back what he said. He kept staring into those eyes, seeing only one emotion.  

He saw wild, hot rage.

Rage that seemed to set flames to everything around the Bat.

Rage that made him shiver.

Rage that he was actually afraid of.

_Fuck._

 

 

Batman roared and yanked his bindings, wild hot rage burning inside him, running through his veins and making him want to hurt the Joker, to make him feel exactly as humiliated and weak as the man had made him feel. He pulled with such power and determination that the loosened bindings on his right hand gave in and ripped. His right hand was free, allowing him to free his other hand. Or to punch the Joker’s face in front of him.

He chose his second option, his fist collided with the other man’s face with such force that the clown flew backwards. He tore at the bindings at his left hand, looked around, saw the knife the Joker had used to cut away his armor, reached for it and cut through his bindings with it. Then he was almost free. He reached for the vibrator inside his ass, which was still turned on and slowly pulled it out. He had to surpress a groan at the foreign feeling, hating the way he felt by pulling it out. He had to make the Joker pay for that. He freed himself of the rope binding his feet and slowly stood up. His head swam, he had been lying down way too long in the last hours. Then he made his way to the Joker. The clown was lying on the floor, holding his nose and staring up at him. He bent down, looking straight into the eyes of the Joker, showing the other man exactly how much he would hurt him for what he had done to him.

“ _Beg you_ to fuck me? Make me _ride_ you? _Kiss_ you?” The words came out like poison, making him want to bash in the skull of the Joker, the one that had actually meant those words. He grabbed the Joker’s throat, squeezing it, making him want to make the manic gleam of those crazy eyes go away forever. “That. Won’t. Happen. Not as long as I breathe. Not as long as I am alive. You went too far this time, Joker. Arkham isn’t save enough for you. You will be thrown into some dark hole, somewhere where you won’t be able to hurt anyone ever again. I will make sure of it.” He hit the Joker again, the feeling of the clown’s nose cracking under his fist satisfied him more than he would ever admit. Just as he wanted to hit the clown again and again, a voice rang out behind him.

“Stop it Bat-Brain!! I won’t let you hurt him!! Get your filthy hands away from him or I swear I’ll shoot ya!”

He lowered his fists, slowly turning around, not believing that he had heard those words right.

“Harley??”

What was she doing?? He couldn’t believe it, hadn't she learned from being thrown out of a window from the one she loved? How could anyone be so delusional, so stupid??

He stared at her, saw the gun that was aimed at him, saw the determined face behind it.

“Harley, what are you doing?” He tried to remain calm, to not show his anger or disbelieve at her actions.

“I am saving my man from you, stupid. Now get away from my puddin or I’ll shoot ya fer real.”

Batman saw how determined she was, she would actually shoot him. Slowly he raised his hands and moved away from the Joker. When he was far away enough for Harley she gasped at the sight of the Joker’s bloody face, making her scream angrily and point the gun at Batman again. “What did you do to his face??”

“Calm down, Harley. Look at me. I am naked, there is a table with bindings, tools for torture. Now what do you think did happen here?” He tried to reason with her, she had to finally see what the Joker really was. What kind of monster she loved. 

“I-I don’t know and it doesn’t matter! You hurt my puddin, so you die!”

“He hurt you too, Harley! What is wrong with you?? He threw you out of a window, how can you act like nothing happened?? Look at you, your arm is broken, there is blood all over you, you should be in a hospital!”

He saw how useless his words were, they didn’t reach Harley. The only thing she was focused on was her Joker. Suddenly the man stirred, only now recovering from the beating and surprise the Bat had given him. He opened his eyes, stared at Batman, then at Harley. If he was surprised at seeing her pointing a gun at Batman, he didn’t show it. Slowly a grin began to spread on his face. His eyes sparkled with the knowledge of having the upper hand again. He looked into the eyes of the Bat, showing him what he had to expect as a punishment for everything he had done to him. It made the Bat shiver.

“Haaarley... I’m _so_ glad you’re back! What took you so long?” Joker got up from the floor and smiled at Harley. The delusional blonde couldn’t help but reach out to touch the Joker, wanting to feel her puddin. Joker frowned at her nearing hand, making her pull it back again. “Well, uhm, I-I didn’t know if you wanted to see me, after I made you angry... I’m so sorry for that Puddin!”

Batman couldn’t believe it, how someone could sink so low, apologizing to the one that had hurt them. Didn't she see how the Joker had treated her?

“It’s alright, Harls, next time just remeber: The Bat is mine.” Then the Joker reached out and patted Harley’s head, making her beam with gratitude.

“I will, Puddin, don’t worry!”

Batman almost had to puke after this sick display of a broken woman, how could anyone become like that?

“Now Harley, I need your help to chain the big, bad Bat up again, this time so that he won’t get out.” The Joker stared dangerously at him, promising him a world of hurt with only his eyes.

Batman knew that his chances of escaping were almost non-existent. He had been so close! Damn Harley.

Joker ordered his henchmen to keep the Bat in check as he was chained back to the table. Harley pointed a gun at him the whole time, her determined face showing how serious she was about shooting him, if he made one wrong move. When the Bat was chained securely to the table, Joker told Harley and the henchmen to leave.

Harley had given him a last look of total devotion before she left, glaring at the Bat.

“Well. I didn’t expect her to do that, I really didn’t. Just imagine what would have happened if she hadn't come! What you would have done to me... Well, let's just be happy that she is so... loyal."

Batman knew that those words were only the beginning. He had to admit he was actually afraid of what the Joker would do to him. He was angry at himself that he hadn't heard Harley, that he had been too busy to beat the Joker than to realize the real threat. 

“Well don’t worry you’re pretty, little head about it, you’ll soon be too.”

He reached out for the knife that the Bat had used to free his feet with. He turned it slowly in his hands, seemingly deep in thought.

“You know, back then, before you tried to kill me with your fists, I would have used lube to fuck you. Even if you hadn’t begged. _Now_ However... Well, I’ll use at least _something_.”

With that he thrusted the knive into the Bat’s side, pulling the tip of the knive through the Bat’s flesh, making him scream. Blood seeped out and dripped down onto the table. Joker put the knive aside and pushed the fingers of his right hand into the wound, bathing them in the warm blood. The Bat had to bite his lips to keep his pained screams inside, making it hurt even more. He knew that this was just the beginning of the Joker’s punishment. He felt wet fingers at his ass, the blood dripping on it. Then those fingers entered his asshole, making him bite down harder on his lips, the pain of being reentered almost too much to bear. First two fingers, then four, the Joker was impatient, not ready to waste another minute before entering the dark knight. He looked down at the Bat, his fingers stretching the ass of the man, making him shudder and try to pull back from them.

_Too late, Bats._

He couldn’t wait anymore and the other man had deserved the pain that would come with entering his already abused asshole. He took his hard penis out of his trousers, the blood of the Bat on his hands, also on his dick now. He lined the tip of it up with the Bat’s hole, preparing himself for the pleasure he would soon feel. Then he pushed in.

The feeling was incredible, he had wanted to push in everything at once, but the incredible feeling of finally being able to fulfill his deepest desires, forced him to only breathe for now. Then, slowly and steadily he kept pushing. He heard the Bat gasp, enjoying the perfect feeling of the man’s perfect ass. Then suddenly he was inside. His dick was completely surrounded by warmth and Batman. He couldn’t believe it, finally, after so long, after lusting for this moment for such a long time... Now he made it, he fulfilled his dream. And it was better than he had ever hoped. Joker couldn’t get enough of it, the feeling of Batman, the feeling of dominating him, making him ecstativc.

Then he began to move, starting to really fuck the Bat. He had to moan, the feeling of his dick pulling out and pushing into the Bat’s hole so other-worldly and better then he had ever thought possible that it made him cum almost then and there. But he couldn’t cum just yet, he wanted to humiliate the Bat and make him feel pleasure too. He knew that this would destroy the strong-willed man the most. He kept fucking in and out of the Bat, reaching for the chained man’s penis. He began stroking the again flacid member, searching for the spot inside the Bat that would make the other man see stars. He rammed in again and pushed against a bundle of nerves that made the Bat jerk and let out a scream.

_Found it._

He kept thrusting into that sport, creating such pleasure for the Bat that the man’s penis kept hardening.  

“Ah- stop- it- Jok..Ah!”

He interrupted the Bat’s useless words with a harsh thrust, wanting the man to moan and beg for him to fuck him harder. He knew that the Bat was too stubborn for that right now, but he would soon fuck that stubbornness out of him. His arrousal grew with every thrust into the perfect warmth of the Bat, the sight of the man, his trembling legs, his hole, the way his dick kept thrusting into it, stretching it wide, the way the Bat’s penis looked so incredibly perfect when arroused, thick and strong, ready to be touched by the Joker, the way his chest heaved and his skin felt... It was all too much for him.

The only reason he didn’t cum right there was that he wanted the Bat to cum with him. He thrusted even harder into Batman, jerking the man’s dick with his left hand, the right hand gripping the Bat’s hip. He aimed for the Bat’s prostate, inflicting unwanted pleasure to the Bat. He felt the Bat’s dick grow even more under his hand, making him thrust harder and faster. The Bat had to cum, he had to!

He heard Batman gasp when he hit his prostate exactly head on and hard, the Bat’s legs twitching along with his dick. Then, finally, he saw the Bat’s balls draw closer to his dick, a sign that the Bat would cum soon. And the Joker too was at the edge, one more thrust and he came.

He came harder inside the Bat than he had ever came, as long as he could remember. The orgasm was so strong and perfect that he was dazed minutes after it, he felt the Bat’s ass contracting around his penis, forcing every last drop out of it. His eyes rolled back inside their sockets, the feeling of absolute pleasure so complete and perfect.

He opened his eyes to stare down at the Bat and saw white spots on the man’s stomach. He had done it. He had made the Batman cum while being fucked. If he died now it, he wouldn’t have been angry, well, a little bit maybe, because he could only fuck the Bat once... At the thought of what else he would do to the Bat, at how often he could fuck him, make him do other things, break him so that the Bat would beg him to fuck him... He almost got hard again. He leaned down to the Bat. The Bat’s face didn’t show any reaction to what had happened, but the Joker knew that he had to feel humiliated.

“Well Bats, did you like it? Don’t worry, we’ll do this again and again, as often as I want to and you will start to love it, or” He pointed at the Bat’s semen on his stomach, “do you already? HAHAHAHAHAHA” He slapped the Bat’s ass, his spent dick still inside the man.

This was it, the first step necessary to break his Bat. The second step would be to make the Bat lust for it, to make him _need_ to be fucked.

 

A step he would enjoy throughly.  


	5. To take a Bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this new chapter:)  
> Thank you for your awesome suggestions, I will let them play out fully in the next chapter!  
> Thank you for reading and as always, I'm sorry for any mistakes:) 
> 
> There is a forced blowjob in this chapter and blackmail.

“Time to wake up, Batsy...”

Batman began to stir, only slowly waking up. He felt pain. His entire body seemed to hurt, but the most pain came from his shoulder and his... ass. Suddenly all the memories of what exactly the Joker had done to him came rushing back. His eyes shot open and he was greeted with a face straight out of his nightmares. Joker grinned down on him, savoring every emotion the Bat showed on his face.  

“There he is! I was afraid that you would never wake up! I tried everything, even kissing you... Don’t ever scare me like that again, Batsy, I could just go and let my fear out on someone else. And we both know how you hate it when I do that, riiight? I mean what would I do without you?? No one else is worthy of my attention, I won’t ever let you forget that.”

Batman stared into the Joker’s eyes, the green orbs bottomless with madness. He thought about what the Joker had done to him, how every move the clown made was designed to break him, to take him down further. How humiliating it had been to loose control. How the Joker had... fucked him. How could someone ever reach this level of insanity? What exactly had happened to the Joker, or the man he had been before, that had turned him into... _this_. Batman didn’t know and he didn’t care.

The Joker was so far gone, so completely insane, that his only cure was death. Batman had always known that, but now, confronted and subject to the Joker’s madness, it was clearer to him than ever. Nothing but the life leaving these crazy eyes before him, would bring justice to the million lives the Joker had taken.

_I won’t show any restrain anymore, no compassion for madness, either I’ll get out or I’ll die fighting. No more playing the victim._

He would not give up or in to the Joker.

_Play him exactly like he plays you!_

“Your attention? The same you give Harley? I rember how you let your `fears´ out on her, were you giving her your attention then too? Beating a woman that won’t struggle, that will always come crawling back to you. Tell me something, what do you think would have happened if she hadn’t saved you? Did you thank her for that?”

He stared at the Joker, his look a silent challenge. The clown’s eyes showed irritation. Batman continued as he saw that something else but glee and murder entered the expression of the Joker.

“Look at yourself, a cruel, sad man, trying to bring down the world to its knees. Needing to be saved by his own puppet. You are miserable. Nothing you have ever done to me, or will ever do to me, will ever mean something to me. As soon as you are gone, Joker, I will have forgotten you already.”

Batman breathed in, never had he ever spoken that much to one of his enemies. Never had he ever spoken like this to the Joker. It was the truth, or that what he wanted to be true.

Deep inside he knew that he would always remeber the Joker’s mouth on his, the way he had fucked him, played with him. But he refused to say that out loud, it was something that he would bury deep, deep inside him, never to be seen again. He had stared into the Joker’s eyes the entire time that he had spitted those words out and saw now how their expression slowly changed to absolute murder.

The Joker’s grin had slowly disappeared, leaving only a frown on the clown’s face. Batman would have never admitted it, but the way the Joker looked at him now, made him afraid.

Joker let out a sound that normally belonged to an animal, a wolf or a tiger. The sound came from deep inside the Joker’s throat, awaking age-old primary instincts of getting as far away as he could from such a sound inside Batman. But there was no way to run, he was bound helplessly to the table, at the Joker’s mercy. The worst thing that could ever happen.

The Joker’s eyes flashed with the promise of pain for him and compensation for the blows to his psych.

“That were a _lot_ of words, Batman. Rude, bad words. Are you trying to make me angry? Becauuse, it. Is. Working. I am angry. You want me to let it out on you? Or should I go out and kill an old woman, let it aaall out on her, because I’m just that _cruel_ and _sad_ and _miserable?_ You know that I wanted to make you feel good before you said that crap? Before you just had to go and make me angry with that stupid justice and rightoutness you have. But noow... well, let’s just say I will have to proof to you that I am in fact not just one of your countless enemies. I am the one that will break you, I am the one you will always remember.”

The Joker’s words had been spoken quietly and coldly, without any trace of human compassion. The pure anger and vonom that dripped from these words made him almost want to take his words back. Maybe it hadn’t been one of his best ideas to make the most unstable man he knew angry at him. While being tied down and unable to free himself.

Joker gripped his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. They swirled with anger and possessivness, making the Bat pull back.

“Oh no, you stay exactly there. It’s your fault for making me angry. Now be a good boy, while daddy gets his knive”

Batman’s eyes widened, it really hadn’t been one of his best ideas. But he had been so angry, so frustrated that he had wanted to make the Joker feel exactly the same. He hadn’t thought about how the Joker could still hurt him. He saw it in the Joker’s eyes, the clown too had a realization.

The Joker slowly began to smile again, a sight that Batman would see in his nightmares for a long time. Then he got up and went to where he had rammed his knife inside a table in the corner of the room. He pulled it out, looked at it and his smile grew even bigger. And so did Batman’s uneasiness.

He remembered that he had to get out as soon as possible of this situation and tried his best to break his bonds. They weren’t the same ropes from before, but iron chains that would hold even Croc. Batman looked to where the Joker slowly came back to him and had to surpress the panic rising up inside him. The Joker looked more dangerous and mad than he had ever looked. This was bad, this was really, really bad.

He hadn’t even been that angry when Batman once had foiled his plan before it had even begun, thanks to Oracle having overheard a conversation the Joker had had with one of his henchmen and being able to track the clown down. Of course the Joker had never been caught again that way, but it still had left him with a tattered pride for being caught before he had even done anything and really angry. For Batman it had been the best week of the year.

And now he saw the Joker even angrier and not inside Arkham behind bars, but in front of him and with a knive in his capable hands. Batman tried to loosen the chains once more but it was impossible. The Joker did not want him to break free a second time. He learned from his mistakes.

The murderous clown came closer again, approaching Batman like a predator going in for a kill. Before Batman could say anything the Joker was holding the knife to his throat, faster than he had ever seen the clown be. He stared into the Joker’s eyes, flashing like the emeralds they were, telling him to act along now. He understood that warning, trying his best not to move his throat. The Joker was absolutely unpredictable right now. He could do anything to Batman.

Slowly Joker let his eyes roam over Batman’s face, stopping at his chin, mouth and eyes. His free hand came up and stroked Batman’s cheek, far too gentle to belong to a madman. Batman stared into Joker’s eyes, forced to wait for what the Joker would do to him. He saw that some of the anger had left the clown’s eyes, leaving something like... love? Admiration? But that couldn’t be, someone like the Joker just could not feel love like any normal human being. If that was true then it meant that he should be able to feel sympathy or remorse, but that was something Batman was sure that Joker had never felt in his life before. So why should the murderer be able to feel love?

The reason why didn’t matter right now, all that mattered was what Batman could do with that realization, how he could manipulate the Joker.

It seemed that the Joker had seen some of these thought inside his eyes. The clown fixed him with a stare and gripped his chin. Getting close to Batman’s eyes, forcing the strong man to act along with the knife to his throat.

“Well... It seems that you will always resist. That nothing I can do to the Batman will break you. Maybe you think that once you get out of here, you can go home to your little cave, pull of the mask and forget aaaall about this. Us. Me.

So you see, I’ll have to do something about this, won’t I? I can’t just let you _forget_ me. Oh no, that won’t do. But how can I show you that you belong to me, all of you? That your little mask can’t hide you. Can’t save you. If I take the mask, I will take your only chance of being hidden from me in the day, of being able to escape me, forget me. I reaaally didn’t want to do this... But, well, you forced me to, didn’t you?”

Fuck. This was bad. This was more than bad, this was the absolute worse! What had he done? Riling up Joker had been the worst decision ever. He hadn’t just dangered himself but also Alfed, Dick, Tim and Barbara! If the Joker knew who he was he would go after all of them, making them pay for his disobedience. He had to do everything to avert this fatal outcome. He opened his mouth to tell the Joker not to do it, but the clown put more pressure on the knife, silencing Batman.

“Pssh, no more talking, you said enough already. Now let daddy take care of everything, okay?”

Batman tried to shake his head, no, he didn’t want Joker to take care of anything, but the knife on his throat was being held by an unstable psychopath that would do anything to put his point across.

He felt the Jokers cold and long fingers wander down to his jaw, where the mask ended. Then the thumb of the Joker wandered even further, over his lips end rested there. The Joker traced Batman’s lips with his thumb, pressing down until it went past them. Now he was inside Batman’s mouth, the knight too scared of what the knife would do to bite down on it. Batman felt slightly violated, the taste of Joker inside his mouth, the feeling of having no control over what was being done to him.

Then, as if having remembered that he was supposed to do something else, the Joker pulled his thumb out of Batman’s mouth and searched for a way to take the cowl away. His intelligent eyes roamed over the last piece of resistance  and looked for a machanism that would bring him closer to his goal of absolute power over Batman.

 --------

_Now, where did the little Bat hide the opening mechanism?_

Joker felt something on the back of the Bat’s head, feeling content laughter bubble up inside him, as he was sure that it had to be the thing. He stared in the Bat’s slightly frightened eyes and enjoyed the absolute control and power. He bent down and placed a long kiss on the Bat’s lips, knowing that the knight wouldn’t pull back because of the knife. The Bat’s lips tasted like victory and the promise of more. He winked at the helpless Bat and put the knife away, but still in his reach. He had to use both hands to pull the mask away.

“Wait Joker, don’t do this!”

Joker grinned down on the Bat, would he get the Bat to beg? That would be a sight, knowing exactly how serious the Bat was about protecting his stupid identity and with it the little pesky birds.

“Hmm and why should I? You wanted to anger me with your words, well, you did it. And now you pay for it.”

He saw the way Batman lost even more of his composure, making him want to see the man crumble down in front of him. It created sparks inside his stomach to imagine the Bat on his knees, doing everything to stop him from taking off his mask. The Joker’s smile grew. He had to do this just right.

He reached for the mask one more time, noting the way Batman’s eyes became somehow frightened. It was a strange expression on the dark knight’s face, one that made the Joker feel superior. Once again the Bat tried to stop him.

“ _Please_ Joker, don’t.”

Joker shuddered. He had closed his eyes at the tone of the please, at the absolute surrender it screamed. The Bat had in fact begged just now and to the Joker of all things. Of course it was not enough for him, Joker wanted more of that sweet submission he got to see so rarely from the Bat. He opened his eyes again and stared down onto his Bat, savoring this moment where the Bat was almost ready to submit to him, even if it was to save his identity.

“Well, what are you prepared to do to stop me, Batsy?”

Batman stared back at him, the realization in his eyes that Joker had him right where he wanted him. He saw how all the cards where in the clown’s hands and he knew exactly how good the clown was with cards.

He broke their eye contact to look down, his blue eyes swirling from defeat and the will to never give in. Joker saw how the strong man fought with himself and, more importantly, with his pride.

What was the knight prepared to do to save his little Robins? Because Joker knew exactly what he would do once he had the Bat’s identity, he would go and find out the identity of the burdens the Bat kept with him and make their lives a living hell, just so the Bat would remain his to protect them. Of cource he had thought sooner of this possibility, but he had never really seen into it.

But now...

“Well that’s a shame, I bet your little birdies are not hard to find with knowing your identity, I’ll tell them you said hello, when I go kill them.”

Joker moved to pull off the Bat’s mask, just to be stopped by the Bat’s eyes looking up to him again. They were so breathtakingly beautiful in that moment, so full of defeat and the knowledge of doing something he would regret soon.

“Please... I’ll do whatever you want. Don’t pull off the mask.”

Joker closed his eyes. Yes. This was it. This was everything he had ever wanted, even more so than the Bat’s kiss or body and that was something the Joker was prepared to die for, but the complete surrender of the man in front of him, the utter and complete sumbission of the Bat was more perfect than he had ever thought it would be.

Joker had to shudder at the thousands of possibilities that ran through his head, all the things he could make the Bat do. He settled for the first one that had come to his mind.

“Well Bats I’ll have to trust you for this, so always think of the terrible, terrible things I will do to your little birds if you bite.”

Joker saw the color drain out of the Bat’s face, the dark knight knowing instantly what these words implied. The Bat tried to shrink back, to get off his chains again, but Joker had chosen the most solid ones he could find. He would not let the Bat escape again.

Joker placed a hand on the Bat’s perfect chest, tracing the contracting muscels. He scraped the vulnerable skin with his nails and let them run down towards the Bat’s penis.

He saw goosebumps appearing on the Bat’s body, noting the perfect way the Bat tried to surpress a groan. He slowly took the Bat’s penis in his hand, running his thumb over its head. Bats tried to surpress any reactions, but Joker saw how thin the Bat’s walls had become. Not long and the Bat would break.

Slowly he lowered his head, his mouth begging to take in the Bat’s perfect dick. His tongue travelled along the Bat’s shaft, eliciting small shivers and surpressed moans from the Bat. The perfect way the Bat’s dick tasted and felt beneath his tongue was exactly as good as the first time, if not better. Joker could do this his whole life and be happy.

But the Bat had angered him, challenged him, so he had to suffer. And if Joker got his dick sucked by the Batman it was even better. He let the not yet erected penis slip out of his mouth, still holding the shaft. The Bat had closed his eyes, probably trying to surpress any feelings or unwanted pleasure.

“Ah-ah, no time for sleeping, Batsy, it’s your turn now...”

Batman’s eyes shot open at this, staring angrily at the Joker. Joker raised a brow at that expression, reaching up to the back of Batman’s head.

“Or do you want me to take off your mask?”

Angry eyes lost some of their intensity and defeat entered them. Joker grinned. How perfect his Bat looked like that. And how perfect he would look on his knees... Joker’s dick reacted to that mental image and reminded the rest of the body that it was there. Joker shuddered and had to support himself on his arms, the vision so close before him and now finally possible.

He had to get the Bat to kneel. And suck his dick while doing that.

The clown licked his lips and tried to think of the best way of loosening the Bat’s bindings so that the man could be moved into a kneeling position. He knew that Batsy would take every chance to escape, so he would probably need some help restraining the big man.

He called his henchmen to help him reach his goal of a kneeling Bat faster and as soon as they were done he told them to leave. No one else should see the Bat like that. No one but him.

And what a sight it was.

Batman was forced to kneel on the ground in front of the table. His naked body shivering because of the cold room, creating goosebumps on his skin. The trained and absolutely perfect body of the Bat looked so incredibly seductive that Joker was even harder than before. How could a normal human be that perfect and mesmerizing? All all that perfectness just for him, to be used by only him.

He reached down to grap his dick through his purple pants, feeling the hard and aching organ grow harder and harder because of the sight in front of him. He closed his eyes at the immense pleasure that brought him and moaned.

At the thought of what pleasure the Bat’s mouth would bring him he opened them again and stared down at his prize.

 

\------

 

The dark knight had been watching him the entire time, had waited for the possibility to escape while the henchmen had to move him to the ground. Joker had watched him the entire time, making sure that there were no possibilities. Batman had tried to use his raw strenght to fight off the men when they had chained him on the ground but it had been too many. They could have controlled Croc with their number.

And so he had had no chance but to kneel on the cold ground in front of the psychotic clown that grew harder by the second, dreading what he had to do soon to protect his identity and family.

He knew exactly what the clown had planned for him, having seen the excited spark in his eyes. He knew that it would leave him humiliated for a long time but everything was better than being fucked by the madman and letting the clown know who he was behind his mask. At least he thought so.

He stared into the Joker’s eyes, silently daring him to put his vulnerable dick inside his mouth. He had not yet decided wether he should bite down or not. It was a possibility. But he knew that his pride and defiance was talking and that it was very stupid, as it would make the Joker kill everyone in Gotham, or at least all of the Robins, just to take revenge for the pain and disobedience.

_Come on clown, let’s get this over with._

Maybe it was because of the pain or sleep deprivation, but he was strangely ready to get through this ordeal, not really dreading it.

He had been scared long enough. Now it was time to take control over this situation. And if he had to use his mouth for that, he would.

It was stupid of the Joker to think that sucking his dick would break the Batman, never was a man so vulnerable like when he had his dick sucked.

He could be played with, manipulated and forced to do everything just to feel the pleasure of a good blowjob.

As long as he had control of his mouth, he had control over Joker. 

Joker came closer and took hold of his masked head, forcing his nose to his still clothed dick. Batman tried to pull back but the Joker was surprisingly stong and held him in that humiliating spot.

The Bat growled, oh what he would do to the clown once he was free...

\------

Joker gasped at the vibrations that came from the growl, making him push the Bat’s face even harder onto his penis. He fumbled for his zip and finally freed his straining erection, sliding the tip of it over the Bat’s perfect lips. He closed his eyes at the contact and the small relief it brought him. He had to get into that perfect mouth.

His hands wandered over the Bat’s cowl, searching for something to hold onto and finding the horns. Nevertheless, he would really like it to run his fingers through the Bat’s probably even more perfect hair...

Well, he could get to that later. Now he had to deal with a dick that was harder than ever before. The things the Bat did to him...

His other hand slid down the Bat’s face finding lips that were closed shut.

Disobedient Bat.

He tried getting his thumb through the stubbornly closed lips but was greeted with a row of teeth. How to be sure that the Bat didn’t bite him?

Even if he took revenge on the Birdies, his dick wouldn’t grow back.

At least he thought it wouldn’t, he wasn’t really sure because of how his body had been altered by the chemicals he had fallen into.

Now what should he do? He was distracted by the Bat’s eyes that were staring into his, showing defiance and determination. 

Not good.

A determined Bat was the most dangerous Bat.

He couldn't really be sure that the Bat would control himself, probably never having sucked a dick before. Maybe he would bite down on instinct, trying to get the foreign object out of his mouth. 

Maybe...

He let go of the Bat’s head and went over to the table that was standing in the corner of the room. On it were a lot of toys that he had yet to use on the Bat and the object he was looking for. He grabbed it and went back to the kneeling and slightly confused Bat. When the knight saw what he had gotten, his eyes widened.

“Well Bats, I just can't trust you yet and I need my dick for further uses. Now be a good boy and say `Aah´.”

The Bat stared at him, as if to see if he was serious. He then looked again at the Spider-gag that the Joker had brought with him, feeling shivers run over his body. If the Joker put that thing on him, he wouldn’t have any control at all and would just be used. That was the worst possible situation for him.

Even if it took a huge part of his already battered pride, he had to try and persuade the Joker to not use the horrible gag. He tried his best to look submissive as he looked up at the Joker.

He knew that he had captured the clown’s attention when the man stopped getting closer with the gag.

“You won’t need that, Joker. I promise, I won’t bite. I know exactly what would happen if I did. You'd go and hurt my family after you took away my cowl, something I will never allow to happen, if I can prevent it.”

Joker cocked his head to the side.

He knew how incredibly better it would feel to have the Bat actively blow him, but to see the Bat gagged was also something he had always yearned for. And there still was the danger of having his dick bitten off. 

For now it was probably better to use the gag.

“Sorry sweetheart, I know how hard that must have been to say for you, but for now it’s better to use the gag. You're not broken yet, baby, just wait some more and you can suck my dick aalll day long. Now do what I say and open your pretty mouth.”

Batman swallowed, this was bad, really, really bad. Of course the Joker didn’t trust him yet, but he would have thought that with how hard the clown’s repulsing dick was, that he would throw his worries in the wind. He saw no other way than to comply to the clown right now and find a way to fight back later.

He opened his mouth.

He heard the Joker let out a surprised giggle, feeling him put the uncomfortable gag inside his mouth. The clown secured it on the back of his head, taking the sight of him, naked, on his knees, tied up and with a forced-open mouth, in.

He saw the green haired man’s dick bob and grow in size. Now that he really could see the other’s penis, which had hurt him so much the day or hours before, he saw how obscenely white it was, surrounded by green pubic hair.

And he saw the complete size of it.

Maybe it had been the chemicals the madman had fallen into but the clown’s dick was even larger than his own penis and his wasn’t small either. It also had an incredible width to it, making it a torture device to be feared. How should something this thick fit into his mouth?! He would choke and splutter, making a mess out of himself, probably something the Joker wanted.

A white hand gribbed one of his horns, guiding his head towards the treaded organ, making it impossible to escape the inevitable torture. He felt the clown hiss as his breath touched the bastard’s dick and saw it being guided into his open mouth.

“Open wide for daddy! Here comes the traaaaiiiin!”

And how the train came. Joker pushed his dick further and further inside Batman’s mouth, filling the small space up in no time. Batman gagged when he felt the tip of it making contact with his throat, hoping against everything that this would be over soon. He couldn’t really do anything but to kneel there and take what the Joker gave him.

“Only half-way in, Bats! You’re doing so well!”

If he could he would have bitten down, suddenly happy to not have that possibility, not to be able to endanger the Robin’s lives this way.

How should he take more of that obscenely long and thick dick?! His mouth was already too full. Still the Joker kept pushing and pushing.

Batman gagged the whole time, not used to feel something being shoved inside his mouth. Saliva dripped down his chin, making him feel filthy and used.

He groaned and tried turning his head away, not able to take any more of this.

“Ah-ah, no giving up now, we’re almost in.”

With that Joker gripped his head harder and shoved his dick almost completly inside.

If he could have, Batman would have died.

The feeling of having a dick shoved into his mouth and down his throat was even more fucked up than being fucked into the ass. Somehow it showed him even more how completely helpless he was. Tears formed in his eyes, begging to be let out, the first since countless years.

Then the Joker moved.

The clown moaned and fucked his mouth, gripping his head and moving it up and down his length. The sounds the madman made were straight out of some porno, able to bring the Bat back to this horrible scene every time he tried to pass out.

The Joker became faster, fucking in and out of his mouth like his life depended on it, making Batman feel like some cheap whore, just some hole to fuck.

_Please just come. I’m about to pass out and I don’t want to be unconscious in your presence._

Maybe there was a god that showed himself at the strangest times, because he heard the Joker’s gasps getting louder and louder. He fucked Batman even harder than before, making him gag and squirm under the extreme onslaught.

Finally, after what felt like hours, but probably only were a few minutes, the Joker came.

He came inside the Bat’s mouth forcing him to swallow the white liquid if he didn’t want to suffocate on it. The Bat tried to push down the rising bile inside his throat, knowing that he would always remeber the feeling of the Joker’s cum flowing down his throat.

If he got out of this, he would need some intensive therapy.

He opened his eyes that he had closed during the whole repulsive act and stared up at the Joker.

 ------

The clown too had closed his eyes, the orgasm and feel of the Bat’s mouth almost too fucking explosive for him. Explosive was the perfect word. Never had the Joker cum like this, never this fast, never this satisfying. Something about the Bat made everything he did to him so spectacular and arousing that he wished he had taken him sooner.

He felt the Bat swallow around his sensitive dick, groaning because of the perfect feeling. The Bat’s mouth had been so warm and wet and perfect, nothing like Harley’s had been. She had tried giving him a blowjob many times and when he had finally let her, he had been thinking about his Bat the whole time.

She had been so happy when he came, thinking that she had done a good job, but only providing a hole for him to fuck into, imagining that it was his strong-willed Bat.

And now he had that Bat.

When he had pushed inside for the first time he had had to stop. The way the Bat looked, eyes clenched shut, on his knees, his muscels buldging and his mouth spread open, wet and ready to get fucked, he had almost cum then and there.

He had gribbed his dick on its base, stopping himself that way.

Then he had pushed further inside.

Warmth had surrounded his dick, making it feel like it was finally where it belonged, inside the Bat’s mouth. When he had started pushing down the Bat’s throat, he had felt the knight choke, creating immense pleasure for him. He had pushed further and further, trying to get the Bat to choke for a second time and succeeding.

When he had pushed his dick inside completely he could have died right then and there.

This was it, this was everything he needed to make sense of his existence, he existed for this moment, for the feeling of being completely surrounded by the Bat, inside the Bat’s mouth and throat, deeper and more personal than anyone had ever been with the Bat. He was the Batman’s first and last.

Again he had to calm down, not ready to cum yet. He wanted to fuck that beautiful mouth, feel that perfect tongue touching his dick.

He started to fuck into the heat seeing stars in front of his eyes because of the pleasure that brought him. He couldn’t control himself anymore, not able to hold back. He fucked harder than he had ever fucked anyone and felt his dick slipping up and down the Bat’s throat making the strong man choke everytime.

Then faster than he had ever thought it possible, he had cum.

And how he had cum. Right down the Bat’s throat, forcing him to swallow all he gave him. The Bat had tried to struggle, even if it only had been weak attempts, appearantly, the Bat was very weakened, but he had held on to his head, forcing him down to take his dick completely.

Now he was practically ready to die. He didn’t think that he would ever feel as happy as right now again, maybe only if he did something similar to the Bat. Maybe if the Bat sucked his dick out of free will... Okay he wasn’t ready to die, he had to get the Bat to do that first. And ride his dick while screaming his name and, and, and... So many things to do. But first...

He looked down and saw that the Bat was staring up at him. It wasn’t really a glare, rather just a tired and worn down look. He had tired down the Bat, something only few were able to do. His dick was still inside the Bat’s mouth, growing soft and enjoying the warmth and wettness. He patted the Bat’s cheek and slowly began to pull out.

The Bat had to choke while he did that, his dick big enough to go down a long way inside the Bat’s throat.

When he pulled out completely he let his dick linger on the still forced open lips of the Bat, smearing the semen all over them. Then he grinned at the frustrated and angry look of the Bat.

He put his dick back inside his purple pants, spreading the white liquid over the Bat's face. 

Then he squated down and stared into the ocean blue eyes of the Bat. The knight stared slightly tired, angry and unfocused back at him, seemingly trying to not fall unconscious because of the pain, humiliation and sleep deprivation.

Joker grabbed his chin and shook him a little, trying to wake the other man up. He wanted to see the Bat’s reaction to his next words close up.

“That was reeeaaallly good Batsy, better than I’ve ever had. But you know... You promised me to do everything, but I didn’t really feel that `everything´, I had to do all the work.”

Joker looked for a sign that the Bat understood what he was aiming to say and saw a growing realization in the Bat’s eyes.

_Hehe. This would be good._

He opened the gag on the back of the Bat’s head, enjoying how it looked on the god-like man but wanting to hear what the Bat had to say to his words.

“Soo, as much as I regret it, our deal is off. I’ll still take your little mask off.”

He waited for the Bat’s reaction and wasn’t disappointed when he got it.

The Bat had worked his jaw, after he had taken off the gag, to relieve it of the strain of having to be kept open the whole time. When he had heard the Joker’s words, his jaw had dropped.

This sight alone was worth to remember forever.

The Bat stared at him as if he couldn’t believe what the Joker had said, anger, frustration, disbelieve and wrath fighting for a place inside his eyes.

Anger and wrath won. 

“Don’t. Do. This. You will pay for it, I will make you pay for it. Don’t push your luck, Joker, you know what I will do to you when I get free, I will show you what the hell looks like, but maybe I will remeber that you didn't take my mask off and will even leave some bones unbroken!”

The words were being spitted into the Joker's face, the wrath and anger dripping from them were making the Joker seriously reconsider his intent for a few seconds, having felt the Bat's anger a few times, when he was like this, then he caught himself again.

He had almost obeyed the Bat's orders. What power the Bat had, it was really mesmerizing. Even tied down on and on his knees, his face smeared with his enemies semen and a wound in his shoulder, he managed to look intimidating, even to the Joker.

“The most important word in there was `when´, Batsy, you won’t get free, not with me keeping watch. No shush and let me take off that mask. I want to touch your hair when I fuck you the next time.”

 

Batman couldn’t believe it. This couldn’t be happening, maybe he was still dreaming, safe inside his bed in his mansion.

But the feeling of the clown’s cold fingers on his chin reminded him that he was, in fact, in the hands of the most psychotic madman he had ever met, about to find out his secret identity and with that able figure out who the Robins were. Able to hurt them. And Alfred.

He couldn’t let that happen, he had to do something.

But as he stared into the crazy, possessive eyes of his nemesis, he knew that his chances of getting out of this situation were almost non-existent.

 

“Don’t worry your little pretty head, Bats, it’ll be over soon and then you’ll always have to stay with me, if you don’t want me to hurt your little Birdies. Maybe if you'll be good I won't even try to find them, it's all up to you!”

Joker caressed the Bat's cheek, imagining how hard the Bat would try to do everything to stop him from hurting his little Robins. 

What a sight that would be. What a feeling.

Joker couldn't wait. 

 


	6. To reveal a Bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unfortunately just a short chapter, I had a lot of exams in the last time:(  
> The next one will be longer. :)   
> But I still hope that you will enjoy it!:)

Cold fingers ghosted over his chin, smelling like blood and death. That’s what the Joker was, death. Everything the murderer touched became soiled and broken.

Batman didn’t want to end up broken like Harley or the countless other victims of the Joker, but he felt how he was dangerously close to crumbling.

He felt weaker and more tired than he had ever felt before. Joker had managed to get him down to his knees, literally and figuratively.

He stared up into the green emeralds, almost begging the clown not to do this, not to take his last defence.

But only madness stared back at him.

There wasn’t anything inside the clown that could be swayed, nothing that could be convinced to not take away what was keeping the Joker from finally owning Batman completely.

“Shh Baby, it’ll be over soon. Just relax. Daddy wants to see your pretty face!”

Batman reered back as he felt the hands on his chin creep to the back of his head. He couldn’t allow this! It would mean the end for the safety of Dick, Tim and Alfred, of everyone he loved and cared for. Batman gritted his teeth. He had to swallow his pride and try to persuade the clown to not take off his mask.

“You promised not to do this, Joker. I always knew that you can’t be trusted, but that much? Weren’t you the one that didn’t care about the man behind the mask? Did you change your mind that easily? How should I ever believe that once you know who I am, you don’t just go and kill my family? I can’t trust you, Joker, so I won’t do anything to satisfy your sick desires!”

The fingers on his neck came to a halt for now, making the Bat release air that he hadn’t known he had kept in.

Then Joker grabbed his face with both hands, forcing him to look inside his eyes. Joker came even closer than before and let his and Batman’s forehead touch.

Now he was staring inside Batman’s eyes, far too close, far too intimately.

Batman tried to shake his hands off but didn’t succeed, Joker was in a far too superior position for that.

“Listen Bats. Ah-ah, no getting away! Now listen! I know you don’t like this. I know how you hate loosing control, how very deeply you loath not knowing what to do. But you will have to learn giving up and in to me, because I will break you. You will be mine. And if I have to take your mask off for that, I will, simple as that. And even if you are just the milkman under your mask, don’t worry sweetheart, I will still love you. Now be a good boy and play along.”

At the end the Joker’s voice had become dangerously low, loosing the playful and happy undertone his first words had had.

That meant that he had enough of the Batman stalling for time, enough of playing around and waiting any longer for his absolute prize.

\---------------

Bad little Bat. _Trying to stop me from taking what’s mine._

Now where is that stupid opening mechanism? He reached around the Bat’s head, feeling around for the mechanism and finally finding it, right where he had suspected that it would be.

He grinned at the Bat, loving the way Batman looked absolutely miserable.

Oh, he would look absolutely delicious later, desperate to do anything he told him.

He leaned closer into the Bat to try and open the mask, when he suddenly felt the Bat move forward, far too fast than he should be able to with all his wounds.

Then the Bat’s still protected forehead collide with his.

Joker fell backwards, the surprise at the Bat’s action stunning him for a few moments. Well, he hadn’t expected the Bat to do that. The man always found a way to surprise him. Be it for the good or worse. Well now it was for the worse. For the Bat at least.

“Not a good idea, Batsss, really not a good idea. What did you think you would achieve by doing that? Hmm? A few moments more with your stupid identity in tact? Now you made me angry again, have you forgotten already what happens when I get angry?”

 

Batman stared back at him, not longer looking miserable. Slowly he flexed the muscles on his arms which were chained on his back. Then he moved his head from right to left, letting it crack. Slowly he leveled the Joker with a challenging look. He didn’t say anything, letting silence be his answer. Joker raised an eyebrow, how stubborn could one man be? If he was honest, he was impressed by the Bat’s iron will, of his way of never really giving up. But right now it stood in his way of having the Bat be his. Slowly he lifted himself to his feet again, kneeling again in front of Batman. He kept his distance, so that he didn’t get hit a second time. He answered the Bat’s silent challenge by reaching out and swiping his thumb over the Bat’s bottom lip, savoring the angry, helpless look of the dark knight.

“There is nothing you can do Batsy, nothing. Why won’t you just give in? It will be so much easier.”

Suddenly there was a spark inside the Bat’s eyes, something unkillable, undestroyable. Joker’s eyes narrowed, this was not good. He had to show the Bat fast how helpless he was, or he would never submit. Before he could reach around the strong man, he heard the Bat speak. A low, dark and so absolutely captivating voice that always touched and moved something inside the Joker when he got to hear it, made him stop in his track.

“If I had given up because I like things being easy, we would have never met. Nothing I do is easy, nothing that I am. Taking my mask away will be the same as taking Batman away, Joker. Maybe I understood you wrong, but my impression was that you are bored by ordinary people, exactly like I am underneath my mask. So go on, take away what you claim to love.”

Joker knew exactly that the Bat just wanted to stall time, so that he could think of a way to escape this situation, but something about these words made him halt. What if the Bat had a point? Would he find just another normal, ordinary, boring human-being behind the mask? Would he grow bored and finally kill the Batman, taking the only one that could match his intelligence and personality in the world away?

Joker didn’t want that to happen, he loved being around the Bat, loved hearing the knight’s dark and perfect voice.

But he also had to control the Bat somehow and the easiest way was blackmailing him with his identity, threatening his little burdens.

He didn’t know what to do.

What if he didn’t like what he found behind the mask? What if Batman was just someone ordinary? It would destroy everything, years of obsession and lust for the man.

What should he do? Take the chance and destroy everything? But also gaining the perfect opportunity to finally own the Bat fully. But what if he didn’t want that after removing the cowl?

Not used to that much doubt and questioning himself, Joker began to sway.

Joker’s gaze wandered through the dark room, stopping by the Bat’s armor thrown into the corner. How incredible it still looked, even cut through and discarted, a technical master-piece, Joker could see as much. And then the cowl, Joker’s gaze wandered back up to the waiting Bat’s face, surely it was secured against unauthorised opening. Also something incredible to build.

The Bat’s body. Perfection, wherever you looked, dangerous muscles, trained in thousands and thousands of nights, fighting Gotham’s underworld, fueled by justice and dedication, the will to change something.

Yes, Batman was not ordinary. He was anything but. He was the yin to his yang, the only one he had ever looked up to, the only one he would allow to kill him.

Batman _completed_ him.

Joker began to smile again. There it was, it was impossible that he would be dissapointed, the Bat had never dissapointed him. Never in all these years, had never done what he had expected him to do, ruining his carefully thought-out plans, defying death everytime he went out at night. Saving Gotham city.

“You are right Bats. I am bored by ordinary people, they are predictable and stupid. But you- oh no, you, mister, you aren’t ordinary. You are the only one I have ever felt something for, you will be mine, whoever you are under that mask.”

With that Joker circled to the Bat’s neck, looking closely at the back of the helmet. He stayed a bit away from the Bat, to prevent himself from getting hurt from Batman trying to butt him in the head again.  

He remembered how one of his goons once had been electrified when he had tried to take the cowl away from the Bat when he had been unconcious. He had to watch out for that. Bony, white fingers roamed over the back of Batman’s helmet, searching for a way to open the damn thing. Then he found it, a small hatch, covered by some of the mask you could pull open.

Joker chuckled darkly, giddily reaching to open the mask. Batman knew when he heard the laugh that Joker had found a way to open the mask. He shook his head to get Joker’s hand off it and let himself fall forward, with his hands tied behind his back, nothing to stop his fall.

But before he reached the floor, surprisingly strong hands catched him, holding him upright. He snarled and tried to glare at the Joker over his back, but in the end all his struggling was useless. Joker winked at him and reached up to finally open the mask. Batman felt impotent panic burst inside him as he heard the familiar click.

Untill now he had connected that sound with taking off his mask after a long night fighting the worst scum Gotham had to offer, getting a short break from being Batman, from fighting and from being strong. But now it meant his ultimate defeat. With the knowledge of his identity, Joker could make him do anything and he knew that he would have to go along with it.

The danger of the clown just strolling into his mansion and killing Alfred was nothing he would ever allow to happen. He felt the mask being lifted from his head, dreading the moment the Joker would see his face, knowing everything he had ever worked for would be useless. Joker would never let himself get locked into Arkham, threatening to tell everyone his secret identity.

Of course not everyone would believe the clown, but some would start thinking about it, searching for some truth in the clown’s words. His dark thoughts were interrupted as he felt cool air touching his before covered hair, feeling the cowl being pulled off fully. Then he felt cold, bony fingers running through his black hair. He shuddered at the feeling, forcefully closing his eyes, somehow still hoping he would awake now, finding himself in the comfort of his home.

The fingers in his hair slid down towards his chin, slowly forcing him to turn his uncowered head. He still tried resisting the inevitable outcome, but in the position he was in, he was no match for the Joker.

“Come on, Batsy, show me your face. I know of course that it isn’t your _real_ face, but I still need to see it.”

Joker almost sounded nervous, as if he himself was afraid of what he would see.

 

\-----------------

 

Slowly he forced Batsy to look at him. He couldn’t stop the feeling of dread rising up inside him, hoping that he wouldn’t be disappointed, regardless of what he had said earlier. This moment would decide everything, it would decide wheter his obsession was just another ordinary human, someone he wouldn’t look twice at when he saw him in the street, or someone he would even recognize. Joker would have never admit it, but he almost wanted to stop turning the Bat’s face, just to not loose his admiration for the strong Bat by finding out that he was in fact the milkman under all his armor.

But he had to pull through with his plan, it would give him absolute power of whoever was under the cowl.

Then he could finally see the face that had been hidden from him all these years fighting the Bat.

 

Joker’s heart stopped beating. He stopped breathing, his mouth fell open, his eyes widened.

The Bat was beautiful. Not just handsome or good looking, but extremely and strikingly beautiful.

Joker’s green eyes wandered over a perfectly sculped face, speaking from high royalty and wealth. And then the hair. He had touched it before when he had taken of the cowl but now he could really see it. It was the color of the night, dark and beautiful, soft and, for the lack of a better word, perfect.

Joker couldn’t believe it, how could he not have seen this earlier, how could he have doubts about his darling?! He was so mesmerized by this vision before him that he had to touch his beautiful obsession. Slowly he let his hand run over the strong jaw, the perfect nose and over the right eyebrow.

How insane had he been that he had only thought about removing the mask now? So many years wasted!

He had to take a step back, it all was too much for him. Then he took a look at his captive. Slowly something began to strike him, he knew that beautiful face. Slowly his eyes narrowed, trying to put a name to the strikingly handsome man.

“Bruce Wayne?”

That was it. His Bat was the golden boy of Gotham, the little Playboy that charmed everyone and spent more money than anyone else had. Joker had heard of his amorous adventures sometimes, not giving it a second thought.

Joker was impressed, Batman had fooled even him with his charade. Slowly he got closer to his prize again, running his hand through the strong man’s hair. The black haired man growled and tried to shake his hand off, not wanting to be touched by the murderer.

“You know what? A looong time ago, right after all that Two-face-thingy and killing his girlfriend stuff, I wanted to take Gotham’s golden boy captive. And the best part is that I didn’t want to do it because it would create chaos in Gotham, I mean that would have happened too, but because I thought he looked as hot as Batman would look under his mask. Can you believe it? How fucking close I almost was to finding out your secret before it all really began? What we could have done by now, what a loyal slave you would be with all that time I would have had breaking you... Well, we have the time now.”

Joker had stared at Bat- well now it was Brucey, wasn’t it, the whole time he had talked. And he had seen the man twitch when he had mentioned Two-Face’s girlfriend, something Joker would have to look into later. But he also noticed the absolute despair that was slowly showing on Bruce’s perfect face, creating a shiver of exitement inside him.

“Well, now that we have all that pesky disobedient thing you do so well out of the way, we can focuse on the fun part, okay? I will do whatever I want to you and you will act according to it. If not I will just have to stroll up to your mansion, yes I know where you live baby, and look around for someone I can let my frustrations out on. Or better yet, I will send my henchmen to watch your humble abode and if they don’t hear anything from me for an hour, they will go inside and do the job for me. Of course it won’t be as satisfying as doing it myself, but I can’t have you overpowering me and escaping to save your little friends.”

Batman tried to think of a way out of this absolutely horrible situation, thinking about how easy it was for the Joker to hurt Alfred or one of the boys. He had to do anything to save them from such a possibility.

He let his head hang, needing a minute to just think and process everything that had happened in the last hours. He had been kissed, violated and raped by his worst enemy that now knew his identity that would give him the complete control over Batman. Well, it was not looking good for him. But he could handle it. He had worse. He looked up again, seizing the Joker up.

“That won’t be necessary. I won’t struggle as long as you don’t hurt anyone.”

 

\------------------------------

 

Joker arched a brow at him, seemingly dissapointed at his lack of begging. He had thought that the Bat would be begging him to not hurt his friends.

  _Feisty, little Bat, always trying to take control. Let’s see how he handles this..._

“Alright then, now don’t be angry, but we both know about your anger issues, don’t we? Well, let’s just say that I need a proof that you won’t try to struggle or escape. If you can get through the next hours without trying to hurt me or escape, I will not send my men out to stay close to your birdies in case you don’t behave. Deal?”

Joker grinned, picturing the next hours of his Bat trying his hardest not to beat him up. His Bat was still staring at him, his handsome face scrunched up, thinking about what the Joker had just told him.

He was beautiful. He really was. How did he ever think that Batman wouldn’t be under his mask? It was Batman, his obsession, his light. Of course he would be everything the Joker ever wished for. He stroke his thumb over the now uncovered cheekbones of the Bats perfectly sculptured face, noticing how incredibly soft the skin was.

The Bat stared at him while he stroked his cheek, his eyes analyzing and assessing the situation. Joker would have been mad if he wouldn’t be so faszinated by the unrelenting spirit of the Bat.

Slowly the clown got closer to the dark knight, staring into the Bat’s eyes. Somehow it felt even more intimate than before, as if the Bat’s soul was lying before him, naked and vulnerable. Well at least his body was.

Joker’s hand wandered down, slowly stroking over the Bat’s biceps, gripping the iron-like muscle and pulling the Bat towards him. The Bat went along with it, not wanting to anger the clown.

“Come here Batsy, give daddy a kiss.”

Joker stared playfully at him, waiting for the Bat’s reaction. Batman stared back at him, his face unreadable, emotions locked away for now. Then, slowly and reluctantly, he tilted his head. His eyes wandered to the Joker’s lips. Unconciously, Joker’s tongue darted out and wetted his lips.

Bruce leaned forward, getting his mouth closer to Joker’s. His gaze went up again to the Joker’s eyes, pinning the clown with his stare. Then there was suddenly no distance between them anymore, Joker’s eyes widened, as if he hadn’t really expected the Bat to behave so well. There mouths touched.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Bruce closed his eyes, trying to imagine someone else he was kissing. He thought back to the countless, nameless models he had kissed, how they had described their affair later in the gossip-papers as extraordinary, fulfilling and exciting, but sadly too short. If he wanted, he could make his partner feel heaven on earth. Slowly he moved his lips against the Jokers, letting his tongue slip inside the clown’s mouth, running it along the madman’s scars. He felt Joker shiver and heard him moan.

This was wrong. It felt so incredibly wrong, feeling the scar tissue beneath his tongue, a place where he should normally only feel warm flesh. Everything he tasted was purely Joker. The taste of sugar inside the madman’s mouth, the lipstick, the smell of gasoline and blood. Slowly he felt Joker’s hands wander around his body, one hand gripping his neck, pulling Bruce towards him even more. The other hand scraped over his chest, one finger swirling around his nipple. Bruce forced down a disgusted shiver, this wasn’t something he ever had thought would happen to him.

Joker’s tongue battled his, trying to take back the control. Bruce let him, always thinking about how the Joker would hurt Alfred, the boys. The feeling of Joker’s flexible tongue inside his mouth made him want to throw up, this time having to allow the clown to explore his mouth thoroughly. Suddenly there was no room between them anymore, the clown had pressed himself up to Bruce, allowing no space between their bodies. He had grapped his hair, pulling it down, so that Bruce was forced to look up to him, relieved that the kissing had ended for the moment. Joker stared into his eyes, pupils smaller than ever, nose flaring, lipstick smeared and probably all over Bruce’s mouth too.

It was almost too much for him, he wanted the clown off, didn’t want his breath on him, his hands touching him, soiling him. Before he could do anything, Joker pulled even harder, bringing his mouth to Bruce’s ear.

“Now you’re mine.”

He stroked his thumb over Bruce’s eyebrow, completely serious. He kissed Bruce’s cheek, suddenly grinning up at his captive.

“I’ve got a great idea, Brucy-babe, after all the work I did, you could put in some too!”

Bruce narrowed his eyes, what would the clown ask of him now? Wasn’t it enough that he had to kiss the monster?

Of course with the Joker, nothing was ever enough.

“How about you get my dick hard and ride me?”

Bruce almost choked, he had known that the clown would soon ask for something along these lines, having almost complete control over him because of the possibility that he would hurt Bruce’s loved ones, but it still managed to shock him. Even only imagining the situation, how it would show how completely helpless he was to the Joker’s wims, made his skin crawl.

Joker grinned madly at him, his eyes gleaming. Bruce felt almost like a deer caught in the headlights, wanting nothing else but to escape this situation, to get away as fast and as far as he could from the Joker. But if he did, if he resisted, Joker would send his men to Wayne Manor, where they would surely find Alfred and hurt him. And even if Tim or Dick would be there and protect Alfred, the Joker would go himself, dangerous even to Batman.

But maybe... If he was able to somehow get free of the chains, make the Joker unconcious, he could try getting to Wayne Manor before Joker’s men were alarmed that he had escaped. Of course then the Joker would come for him, or tell the world who Batman was under his mask, but he could be far gone by the time that would happen, out of the clown’s reach, his loved ones with him.

Something snapped in front of him, the Joker had become annoyed by his lack of response.

“Either you comply right now, suck my dick so that it is harder than it has ever been and then sit your pretty little ass on it, or you can listen to the sounds of screams coming from the throats of your little friends, while I scratch out their eyes and pulverize their bones!”

Batman breathed through his nose, trying to calm down, to not imagine that happening. Even if he would be able to get Joker unconsciouss, he wouldn’t get out of the reinforced chains. And threatening to bite off the clown’s horrendous penis would only result in him loosing his family, because the clown would never let him get away with that, even if it meant loosing his dick.

There was only one option.

To comply with the Joker’s wishes.

 

\-----------

 

He watched his Bat think, still adoring the incredibly handsome features, the way the eyebrows knitted when he was deep in thought. And then the mouth... Joker was hard, he didn’t even need the Bat to suck him to get to that point. Only looking at the man was enough for him. But he still wanted it, he still needed to see the Bat bend down in front of him to get his mouth on his penis, making it hard so that he could fuck himself on it.

“Enough thinking, Baby, get to it.”

His order left no room for argument, he wanted the Bat, now.

Stormy blue eyes looked up at him, showing something like compliance. It took his breath away. Then the god-like men bent down, bringing his mouth closer to Joker’s clothed groin area. The Bat still had his hands tied to his back, it was too unsafe for Joker to let them free. He saw that the Bat had stilled, seemingly waiting for him to open his zipper. Joker laughed, stroking his hand through the Bat’s soft, black hair. Then he bent down as well, bringing the Bat up somewhat and whispering into his ear.

“Oh no, Bats. You’ll have to work for it.”

Then he let go, leaning back and waiting for the Bat to react.

But even about to suck his enemy’s dick and then riding it, the Bat still had his pride. He showed no reaction, only slightly narrowing his eyes and then bringing his head down again. The Joker’s breath hitched, when he felt Batman’s nose pushing against the fabric of his trouser. Then he heard the sound of the zipper getting opened, telling him that the Bat had opened it with his teeth. He could barely surpress a groan, knowing that if he looked down now, he would come instantly. He didn’t want to give the Bat the pleasure of making him come without even touching him.

He didn’t wear any underwear, knowing that it would only get into the way of fucking his Bat, so he felt the warm breath of the gorgeous man on his penis. A shiver ran down his spine.

Just as he wanted to push the Bat’s face further down onto his penis he felt a tongue swipe over the base of his dick. The Bat had just licked his fucking shaft. Joker took his whole penis out of his trouser, wanting to feel more of that hot, wet, perfect tongue.

“Don’t be shy, baby, show daddy how much you- _ah_ ”

Joker couldn’t finish his lewd sentence, the sensation of his dick being taken into the Bat’s mouth took away his ability to speak and think. It was so fucking perfect, better than with the spider-gag on, and that had been a fullfillment. Now the Bat was forced to put in some work, to get the Joker off, and damn he did a good job. The tongue of the Bat swirled around the head of his dick, making his head fall back, his eyes still closed. If he looked down now, saw the Bat on his knees, his arms tied behind his back, bent over, his perfect lips streched around his dick... He was sure that he would die. The mighty Batman on his knees, sucking the Joker’s dick. If that came out... well, Joker was just glad that he had left the camera rolling.

Suddenly the Joker couldn’t think anymore, the Bat had swallowed almost all of his dick at once, the hot, wet cavern of his mouth replacing the image of what heaven must look like inside the Joker’s mouth. And then the sounds. The little gasps and groans the Bat couldn’t surpress were the reason for the Joker’s existence, he tried to tune them out, too much of them and he would surely come.

He fisted the Bat’s hair, pulling on it so that the Bat had to stop and got pulled of his dick. The Joker panted, finally looking down onto the prince of Gotham, forgetting to breath.

How was it possible to look so damn stunning after taking a whole dick inside one’s mouth?

The Bat looked nothing like it, only his rapid breathing hinted at what he had been doing the last minutes. And his lips. They were a little swolen, the perfect shape of them glistening red. Joker bent down and kissed them. He let his tongue swipe over them, pushing it through, demanding entry. And the Bat granted it. He tasted different from before, but it was still the best thing he had ever tasted. He gripped the Bat’s hair harder, pulling on it so that the Bat had to bend his neck. After a moment of resistance, the Bat complied and let him touch his tongue, making the Joker press into his mouth even more, trying to take everything he could from the strong man.

When they seperated, the Joker let his tongue swipe over the Bat’s strong jaw and kissed the now even more swolen lips.

He tried to look into the Bat’s eyes, wanting to see the expression of the man. But Brucey was playing coy, looking down so that the clown couldn’t see his eyes.

“Weeell, that was... good. You did it, I’ll call my men and tell them to lay low for now. But don’t think you can try to escape now! You won’t get there in time to protect your family, even if you get out of those chains. So don’t do anything stupid, pretty boy and make yourself ready for the ride of a lifetime!”

He grinned at Bruce after those words, enjoying how the man had looked up at him when he had mentioned his little family.

He had savored the look of resigned relief, knowning that he had complete control over the strong man.

He stood up and went over to the table in the corner, picking up his phone and sending a message to his henchmen. The he took a look at the things that were still lying on the table. His cheeks slowly began to stretch as a cruel smile spread on his face. He looked back to the Bat that was still chained to the ground. His gaze travalled over the Bat’s perfectly sculped ass, his strong and dangerous arms, up to his face. He catched the Bat’s look, he had stared at him the whole time. There was that analyzing look again, always picking up on the Joker’s possible weaknesses.

Well, if the Joker’s weakness was the way the Bat looked so damn hot, while being chained and under the complete control of the Joker, he’d admit it instantly.

He picked up his little helper for the Bat’s downfall and went back to his obsession.

“Now is not the time for a staring contest, darling. Well, you can of course look at me later, but now I want you to open your sweet mouth.”

The Bat had stared at the object inside his hands without showing any emotions, but Joker had fought the man too long, even with the mask on he had been the only one that was able to read the silent man. And now with the mask of, it was even easier.

The Bat was helpless. The way his eyebrows had knitted for just a millisecond and the little twitch of his eyes, told the Joker exactly how much the Bat hated him right now.

He grinned, his plan on breaking the Bat had just reached a new level. Not much longer and the Bat would enjoy serving him.

But for now, he would have to deal with a still resistent but because of that even more delicious Bat.

“Open wide~”

 

 --------------------------------

 

_Disgusting, abominable, lousy filth. I will crush you. I will tear out your grin, I will break every bone in your miseralbe body and you will thank me for letting you live. I will show you hell, I will make you burn, I will end you._

Batman could barely contain himself, the words raging inside his head threatened to come out, to make the Joker take revenge on his family. He couldn’t let them down, even if his stare alone would make lesser men crumble. He had to get this over with, he had to save them and it didn’t matter, what it took.

He repressed the memories of how the Joker’s dick had felt inside his mouth, how dirty and used he had felt. He knew that he had to do it, he needed to protect Alfred and the kids. They mattered more than his pride or body, they always had.

He knew all that, but it still hurt to think about all the things the Joker had done to him, how he had defiled his body, ripped his soul apart by removing his last opportunity to a normal life without the threatening shadow of the clown over it. Now the Joker would never let him go again, would always have some control over him. The only solution right now inside Bruce’s mind was to end the clown’s life.

The man had done so many unspeakable things to him, to others, it was the only reasonalbe reaction to such cruelty.

But right now it was impossible. He couldn’t do anything but to comply, to submit. He fixed the clown with a stare, putting all of his repulsion and hate into it, knowing at the exact same time, how much the Joker would get off on it.

And he was right, the Joker’s dick that had been hanging out of the clown’s trouser the whole time, bopped up, clearly excited by the Bat’s stare.

Maybe if he closed his eyes, it would be easier to endure the next minutes.

“Ah-ah-ah, none of that now, Bats. Open them and your mouth too!”

Well so much for that. Bruce opened his eyes again, silently resigning to countless years of therapy, should he ever get out of this disgusting cellar.

He also opened his mouth, keeping his eyes on the clown, thinking about all the ways he would hurt the man.

He almost choked when the Joker pushed the penis gag inside his mouth. He was forced too swallow it whole, his lips closing around it. The Joker closed the belt of it behind his head. He had never felt this dirty before. The penis of the gag was long and big enough to fill his whole mouth, forcing him to breath through his nose. There was no way of getting it off again, it was strapped tightly to his head.

He refused to look up at the Joker, he didn’t want to see how the psychopath reacted to the picture of his mortal enemy, kneeling on the ground, his hands tied, his lips stretched around the penis gag, forced wide open. He swallowed around the big thing, feeling extremely dirty and used. But he knew that this was just the beginning.

“You are beautiful. You know that? I know you don’t want to hear this, with you being all angry and stuff, but trust me, you are. Now don’t think I put that on to stop you from talking, you know I love hearing your growls, but I want you to adjust to your new lifestyle. From now on, you’ll always have something inside your holes. Speaking of, are you ready for the next part? I promise you’ll have fun.”

The Joker’s tone had dropped dangerously down on the last sentence, his patience running thin.

But that also counted for Batman. Not able to voice his opinion the Joker’s dirty words, he flexed his arm muscles, trying to fight down his anger.

_I will hurt him. I will make him wish he was dead, how can someone like him be human? How can this animal be allowed to live?_

If he had the chance, Batman wasn’t sure if he would act according to his one rule.

While the Bat had imaged the different ways of making the Joker regret ever being born, the clown had taken his dick inside his hand and pushed the Bat’s face onto it.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He shivered when the Bat’s angry nose exhale came into contact with his sensitive dick.

It was time to move on. He sat down, his dick still in his one hand, the other pulling the Bat’s hair. The way the Bat looked with the penis gag on... It made him want to come right here and now. How delicious his lips would look after he took off the gag, how red and swolen they would be, so perfectly kissable. That was the only thing he didn’t like about gagging his sweetheart, he couldn’t kiss him anymore.

But it was still the best thing he had ever seen.

Till now.

He leant towards the Bat’s ear.

“Now ride me.”

He saw the way the handsome man’s eyes widened for the fraction of a second. That was the most shocked he had ever seen the Bat.

He wanted more of that.

He leaned back, wanting the Bat to do it all on his own, accepting that this was his new job now, to please him.

Slowly the Bat rose to his full hight, making the Joker remember how dangerous the Bat was. All the countless muscles were bulging and shining in the dim light of the room, making the Joker even harder. The Bat slowly got closer to him on his knees, no way to stabilise himself with his hands tied. Then he stared down onto the Joker's dick, appearing to seize him up. 

The Joker swallowed as the Bat got on his lap, his mouth still streched by the penis gag. The muscled stomach of the Bat twitched as he let himself sink down onto the Joker's dick, his hole still wet from the Joker's semen. He clenched his eyes shut when the tip slipped inside his hole, the feeling of it making the Joker moan. Never had he felt this completed when he had been inside someone else. 

He tried not to buck up, he wanted the Bat to do it all on his own. 

A groan slipped out from behind the gag, the stretching of his hole too much for the Bat right now. And it also was almost too much for the Joker, the hot, tight walls of the Bat's ass were feeling so incredible he almost came. 

And then the Bat started moving.

\-----

Slowly at first he started moving his hips, gasping everytime he felt the Joker's dick slip deeper inside him. The penis gag felt bigger than before, making him feel dirty. He tried to get this over with by giving it his all. He rotated his hips, the Joker's big dick pressing painfully against his inside. He felt it even more than the time before, the angle was making it impossible to zone out. He wanted this to be over, he wanted to be home with his family, far away from this place. But for now he had a job to finish. 

He got even faster, hearing the Joker's breathing speed up and the moans getting louder. He felt one of the Joker's hands on his dick, but he refused to feel any pleasure. He didn't want this, he didn't want to feel good. 

He had to make the Joke come, before the clown could focuse on making his enemy come too. He rode the Joker's dick, remembering how some models had done the same to him, trying to do what they had done. And it seemed to be working, the Joker had given up some control and started moving his hips, driving his dick even deeper into Bruce. 

Bruce met every thrust, ensuring the most possible pleasure of the murderer inside him. The moans got louder and louder. 

Then the Joker came deep inside him, groaning and looking at him while he did. He had reached up and had opened the penis gag, taking it out of the Bat's streched and salivated lips, pulling him down and crushing them together. He fucked the Bat while kissing him, riding his orgasm out. 

He stared into the Bat's eyes, his green eyes full of obsession and possessiveness. When he let the Bat's lips go it was just to whisper one word. 

"Mine."

 


	7. To break a Bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a small chapter, the next one will follow shortly.:)  
> I had a lot to do in the last weeks, but now I have enough time for writing again!:D  
> Thank you very much for all of your suggestions, I absolutely love to read them and I'm happy for every one I get.   
> I will build all of them into the story at one point!:)

 

He opened his eyes and saw nothing. Everything was dark, the only thing that showed him that he was not dreaming was the feeling of chains on his wrists and ankles binding him to a hard surface. And the pain. He tested the bindings but couldn’t even lift his arms up, he was tied down too tight for that. He thought back to how he got here, he did probably faint after the Joker had been done with him. The reason for the unconsciousness had to be the dehydration and exhaustion that were finally getting to him. He tried not to think about what had been done to him before he had fainted but he still felt the Joker’s hands on his face, touching his body, marking him as his and as used and so unspeakable dirty.

If he could have, he would have covered his eyes, trying to somehow keep himself together. He would never admit it to the Joker but the psychopath’s actions were slowly getting to him. The constant humiliation and degration, the fear of the psychopath hurting his family. That was the worst of it all. Batman could take the beatings and the pain. He would even let himself be humiliated like he had been, but the thought that Joker could just go and hurt Alfred or the boys whenever he wanted... it made him sick.  

The pain of the wound inside his shoulder had reduced itself to a quiet hum in the back of his head. It still needed someone to look at it, but Batman didn’t think that the Joker would care for something like this. At the thought of the clown touching him again or only being close to him, something inside him revolted. He had the urge to throw up, to break the chains that kept him inside this dark and cold place. He was close to loosing his control. He had to calm down. Slowly, he breathed in. He let the air stay inside his lungs for a while and then breathed out. He repeated the process and got calmer with every breath he breathed out.  He ignored that along with the air there was also the smell of the room entering his nose, smelling like blood and piss.

Slowly his hurting jaw and throat were hurting less and less, his beaten body and tired mind relaxed a bit. He sent a silent thanks to his former teacher that had taught him this breathing method, having used it many times before to calm himself down. When he had calmed down enough he distanced himself from the situation as far as possible, taking over an objective form of view.

The Joker had taken away his mask and along with that his pride and dignity. He had stabbed his shoulder and cut his body, he had forced him to pleasure him and had fucked him. He had made him come. And all that just to make him break.

But he wasn’t broken yet. Even while choking on the Joker’s dick, even while riding it, he had never once thought about anything else than saving his family. He knew that the Joker would soon make him do things that seemed like he was enjoying the pervert’s actions, but it would never be the truth. A body can’t control itself, but a mind could. It didn’t matter what the Joker would throw at him, he wouldn’t blame his body. But he had to watch out for the mindgames, those were the real threat.

Joker had always wanted him to see that they were the same. He wanted to show Batman that deep down, every human was the same. A vile creature, ready to rape, kill and hurt others for their personal fun and advantage. Almost all of his plans had the goal to show that the Joker was right and Batman wrong. People weren’t worth saving, they were, in the end, all just like him.

The psychopath had managed to proof that statement a few sad times in the past, once he had convinced his psychologist to kill his whole family, his wife and two little kids. Batman had spent hours listening to the tapes that recorded their sessions wanting to know just how the Joker had managed to convince someone to do something unspeakable like that. He had listened to the Joker’s for once deep voice, his words dripping like poison into the psychologist’s mind, eating away at the sanity that kept the man save. Session after session had the Joker manipulated the psychologist with his words, successfully changing the man’s view on his marriage and kids. He had sounded so convincing, had chosen his words so perfectly that even Batman, only hearing the recording, had to pull himself out of the trance he had fallen into listening to it.

He had always known that the jester had his way with words, that if the clown wanted he could convince somebody to kill himself or do even worse. But now, the potential victim was himself and he wasn’t sitting inside his Batcave, only listening to the Joker’s voice, but close up and weaker than ever.

Joker spitted on life itself, he killed kids as well as old people, just to make a point or have a laugh. He treated everyone like dirt, not granting them any worth. He laughed at everything, at life and at death.

Batman hated it. He hated the useless deaths and murders, the people that lost their sanity and normal life because of the clown, people blinded just like Harley.

He hated how the Joker seemed to get away with it, Arkham doing nothing to cure the man or change his ways. The only possible cure, as he had always known deep inside him, was to kill the Joker. To end the life that had taken so many others. But Batman had never wanted to do that, his code of not killing having been the very thing that kept him in check. Many times had he been tempted, many times had people wanted him to kill the clown. But he had never done it.

Now it was he himself that got to experience what it was like being held captive by the Joker, he knew that there had been probably hundreds before him.

He had seen some of the bodies, when he thought about it now, some of them could have been the people the Joker had practised on before he got the chance of doing these things to the real Batman.

Joker was not human, at least in the Batman’s mind. It was hard to accept the fact that he came to that conclusion only after he himself had experienced the Joker’s actions firsthand, but only seeing the multilated bodies of the Joker’s victims had, he had to admit that to himself, not been enough to convince himself to kill the man.

But right now with his mask gone and identity revealed, his past and weaknesses laid bare before the psychopath that had to just Google Bruce Wayne to find out more about him, he knew that he had to end the man. If the Joker wanted he could destroy his whole life, revealing his real identity to the public, killing Alfred or the boys, destroying his house or company. He would be a threat to everything and everyone he cared about as long as he was alive.

Bruce knew that his thoughts went down a dark road he had never before allowed them to go, always remembering his rule, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Joker would use everything to destroy him further, bring up his past to analize him and use it to break him further. And he would probably succeed. Without sleep, food and something to drink, hurting and fearing for his familiy, should he disobey, Batman didn’t really see himself resisting for too long.

Nothing he could do would stop Joker to get inside the mind of his obsession, Joker had set his mind on that goal and would follow through with it as long as it would take.

If he wanted to resist the Joker he had to focus on who he was and on who the Joker was.

His thoughts were interupted when the door to the dark room opened and the madman came in. He grinned at the Batman and let his eyes wander over the beaten body of the dark haired man, seemingly enjoying the marks he had left there.

They showed the whole world that the Bat belonged to him. The clown snatched himself a chair and placed it next to the table the Bat was chained to, sat down on it and stared at the Batman’s face. Batman glared at him, it didn’t seem as if the psychopath would do something sexual to him again but wanted to talk.

“So Batsss, how are we feeling today?”

Bruce knew that the clown didn’t care how he was feeling, it was just a way to get under his skin, a sick game for the man. But something made itself heard inside Bruce’s mind, something still defiant and unbroken.

_If the Joker’s words are so hard to ignore, maybe I shouldn’t try. If all of this is just a game to him, maybe I should play it with him. The one who controls the rules, wins the game._

“Pretty good. Well, you could put some colours and lights in here, you know I just hate it when it’s too black and dark.”

 

The Joker hadn’t thought that the Bat would even answer and was slightly confused by the strange answer. He glared at the tied up man and wanted to hurt him for his defiance, knowing exactly what topic to choose to do that.

“Well you know... I knew a girl once, that girl, she also didn't like the dark. She always chose the light over it. She was such a dirty, little girl, but somehow everyone was convinced that she was some kind of saint. Every man wanted her, it was incredible. Well two men did. They fought over her, trying to win her heart, but in the end... well, let’s say she went out like an explosion. HAHHAHAHAA”

The Bat stared at him having figured out who he was talking about the minute he had started talking. His handsome features where pulled into a frown, making him remeber that this wasn’t just a pretty boy he could play around with and not fear any consequences, but the Batman. And also the stare showed steel-like anger, warning him not to speak about Rachel or anything else that sensitive.

But the Joker knew that this would help him get inside that thick-headed mind, allowing him to make the Bat his.

Joker’s voice changed into a low whisper.

“You know...  she didn’t scream for you. She only thought about him. I know that you wanted her, I saw pictures of you in some restaurant. The way you look at that whore makes me sick, I bet you did everything for her. Well, you did, the way you threw yourself after her... I get all angry when I think about it.”

Joker’s hands had been folded together, now they were gripping each other harder and harder, the thoughts of his Bat dying because of that bitch making him so incredibly angry. He wanted to punish the Bat for throwing himself after her, for ignoring him and the hundreds of guests he could have killed after Batman had thrown himself out of the window that he had just focused on saving the stupid girl.

“You know... I could have killed all of your guest when you were hurling yourself out of that window. Were you thinking about that when you chased after her? Probably not. What does that say about you? Hm? You’ll let everyone die because of one girl that didn’t even love you? You know, I heard her last words, they were pathetic. She was so pathetic. You should thank me for killing her, you know, she would have been the death of you.”

His words dripped like poison, meant to get out of his head, words and thoughts he had had for a long time. It had always managed to annoy him thinking about the way the Bat had acted when that bitch had been in harm’s way.

He didn’t want the Bat to act like that for some unimportant girl, he wanted his attention only on him and so he had killed the little girl. It was the first death he had actually cared about.

He had used the short time Batman had slept to research Bruce Wayne. And that research had made him even angrier. All the models and names of women that had popped up made him realize how much of a man whore the Bat had been.

He knew that it had probably only been to keep his secret identity hidden, but it still managed to annoy him.

All the women the Bat had let touch him, all the people that had thought that the Bat was theirs.

His nails were breaking the fabric of his gloves, he was clenching his hand so hard. The Bat had to learn that he was only his.

Even only the thought of someone else touching the man made the Joker angry.

“I don’t care who she thought about in her last moments. You won’t ever destroy her image in my mind, she will always be the kindest and smartest woman I have ever known. You did nothing to change that by killing her, you only proved what a miserable man you are.”

Joker didn’t know where the Bat took his strenght. Here he was lying, having been raped into the ass and mouth just a few hours before, without something to drink or eat, without enough sleep and with a huge, bleeding wound, and still having the ability to speak to him like that. He knew that the Bat was aware that such a statement would only result in him suffering from even more pain and humiliation, but still the Bat had said that.

Well, that was the Batman, never giving up.

Anyway, the punishment would still come.

“Hmm. Interesting. She is still inside your mind. Do you think of her? When you’re all alone, hanging from the ceiling of your little Batcave? Do you think about how you failed her, how you were too slow?”

 

At this Bruce closed his eyes. He didn’t want to show that Joker’s words hurt him, he wanted to play it off and hurt the Joker himself with words. But the memory of Rachel and the constant voice he heard in his mind, everytime he couldn’t block it out, reminded him of his failure. He had failed Rachel. And with that, he had failed Harvey Dent. It was his fault that the white knight had gone mad, if he had been faster, smarter, had known that the Joker would try to play him, maybe Rachel could have been saved.

Alfred had told him many times that this self blame wasn’t good for him, that it didn’t change anything and only made him weak, but he couldn’t stop it. He blamed himself for every death he failed to prevent. And the Joker was one of the main causes for that. He had to be stopped, if not Batman would fail many others in the future.

He opened his eyes and stared at the gleaming eyes of the clown, the swirling green looking like venom, threatening to spill over and into his own eyes, poisoning his very being.

“I never said I was perfect, Joker. I know that I can’t save everyone. But I try. I go out and try. And everytime I fail, I try to learn from it. You can count all of my mistakes, all the lives I couldn’t save, but do not think for one second that you’re telling me something new. I know every name, every death. I know who it was that I didn’t save. But I also know who I saved. And when I lay awake I don’t let myself be consumed by remorse or misery, I think about how I can stop sick men like you from killing more innocent people. Do me a favor and stop digging up the past, it’s starting to get old.”

 

Everytime the Joker heard Batman talk for more than just a second, every time he got more than a grunt or snarl he was mesmerized. He couldn’t help but listen to the deep and perfect voice, how pleasing it sounded to his ears. He would give everything to hear the Bat talk for a little while longer. The content of what the Bat had said was only registered a little while later, when he managed to stop looking at the Bat’s angry eyes flashing murder and the promise of a world of pain at him. He also had to concentrate on ripping his eyes away from the Bat’s lips, red and still swollen, reminding him of the feeling of them wrapped around his dick. Then slowly, he actually paid attention to what the Bat has said.

“Oh, I see. You don’t like the past, do you? Well, that’s really too bad, because we still have to, ah, talk about a little something that’s, well, in your past. You see, I did a little, teeny-weeny research and I `digged´ up something really interesting. For years I tried to figure out what made you put on that mask, what event or tragic past made you who you are. And when I read about your little tete-a-tete in that alley, I have to confess, I was a little bit disappointed. I mean, a little rich boy with no parent, that’s the reason for the Batman to exist? I would laugh if it wasn’t so sad.”

That had actually made the Bat react. His brows had knitted for almost more than a second, showing the clown how bad the trauma was still present in the Bat’s mind. Perfect.

Joker didn’t expect an answer, the Bat still didn’t know where the Joker wanted to get with bringing up his past, so he would stay silent until he knew. The Joker knew the Bat just too well. He slowly removed his gloves, putting them on the table. Then he positioned his chair closer to the Bat, being only millimeters away from the other man.

“It was frightening, wasn’t it? You were all alone in that alley, the blood of your parents was everywhere, but no one was there, no one but you. And you. Couldn’t. Help.”

Joker had read everything he got his hands on about the crime. He knew as soon as he had read about it, that it was the key to everything. If he did this right, he would crack the Bat open, could manage to claw his way into the Bat’s soul.

“The man that shot them, he wanted your Dad’s money, didn’t he? But it wasn’t enough, he took your Dad and your Mom. He took your childhood. He took your life too, in a sense, am I right?”

The Joker spoke quietly, his voice soft. He knew what a big impact such a voice had, the person subjected to it wanted more of it, wanted more of that compassion and attention. Harley went crazy for it, literally.

His hands found their way into the Bat’s soft hair, not gripping it but slowly caressing, knowing that normally he would be dead for doing something like that. But right now the Bat couldn’t do anything against it. But there were not just the bindings that kept the Bat from removing the hand. The strong man was staring at him, his eyes showing something the Joker had never seen in them. He couldn’t really place the expression, but it was something close to a mix of desperation, sadness and fear. So foreign on the Bat’s face that the Joker knew he was on the right track.

Normally the Bat wouldn’t even listen to him, but right now weakened and in pain, he had no other choice. And it seemed like he was actually getting through to him.

“I understand. I really do. You were alone and miserable, no one understood the pain you were in, you hated everyone because no one was able to help you. No one had been there to help you and after it it was too late. You shut them out, you didn’t want their pity, all you wanted was your parents. But they were gone, murdered by a man with a gun. Gotham had killed your parents.”

The little movements in the Bat’s face showed him that he was getting closer to his goal, he could read the other man like no other, no one but him managed to get under the skin of the Bat like he did. His hand hadn’t stopped caressing the blue eyed man that was still staring at him. The Bat seemed like he was in a trance, his eyes fixed on the Joker’s, listening to what the other man said. It reminded the clown of all the others he had broken. At some point their whole being rotated around him. They couldn’t do anything but listen to his voice, to what he told them. He became their sun. This resulted in him being the only constant in a world of pain and misery, the only thing promising an end to it, if they followed his rules. Some broke early on, Harley for example had needed only five sessions to go insane. He hadn’t really planned to make her fall for him but in the end it had been worth a few laughs.

The Bat was, as always, an exception. It was hard to reach him with words, the Bat was too strong-willed for something like that. But the man had also been raped and in constant pain for the last days, that did things to a man that no one could endure forever.

“I get why you hate yourself so much, Bruce. You try everything, but in the end, it isn’t enough. Nothing you do is ever enough. How many have died? How many have lost their lives because you weren’t good enough? I know that you tell yourself it wasn’t your fault, that you tried your best. But tell me, when you lie in bed and think about it, do you really believe that? Because I sure wouldn’t. I’d ask myself why. Why I wasn’t faster, why I didn’t try harder, why I let them die.”

The Bats eyes had widened, the Joker’s words wormed themselves into the brain of the dark knight, fueling the dark thoughts that were already there, long before the Joker had ever uttered these thoughts.

 

_Why wasn’t I faster? Did I really give everything I had? Maybe, if I would have been just a little bit faster she would still be alive. And everyone else._

Slowly his eyes lost contact with the Joker’s, he couldn’t bear to stare into the bottomless green of swirling madness. It made him question himself, made him doubt his actions and past. He knew that he was close to breaking, the Joker was close to winning. He had to pull himself out of the self-blame and self-hatred. It didn’t get him anything if he beat himself up over his past, it was too late now to change it. Joker had almost got to him, he would have almost fallen for his words, he knew that in the future it would only get worse. But for now he had enough power to resist the clown. But he also didn’t know how long he could remain that strong.

He still wasn’t looking at the Joker, but his voice sounded strong and unwavering, it brought him back to where he was, ripped him out of the dark sphere the Joker’s voice and words had pushed him into.

“I am not the one who is responsible for their deaths. For her death. You are.”

Slowly his eyes wandered up again, finally meeting the clown’s stare head on. His lips pulled into a frown, it felt like he returned to something he knew, the frown was Batman. He wasn’t Bruce Wayne, a helpless playboy that could be manipulated by someone like the Joker. He was Batman. He stood for everything the Joker did not. He was order, he was justice and, he would never give up.

“No one else but you should blame themselves for their deaths. I did everything I could because that’s what I do. You can try to tell me otherwise but I know exactly what you are trying to do here. You won’t break me with my past. There have been thousands of others that have tried that. Some of them entered my mind, literally, and even those couldn’t do the job. So stop wasting my time and either get lost or let me go, because trust me, I am done playing with you.”

 

And there it was. The Batman was back. Joker had really thought that he was close to cracking the other man, he had seen the weakness in the eyes of the Bat. But like every damn time the hurricane of a man captured himself, pulled himself out of it and just didn’t give up. Like the thousands of times before, Joker couldn’t help but feel amazed. This incredible strenght, this insane amount of will, it made his blood run hot, rushing down towards his dick. He adjusted the aforementioned organ and let out a sigh. Well, he would try this later again. Now he knew that the Bat wasn’t ready to crack just from his words yet. It had been worth a try. But he had other things he wanted to do to the stubborn man, had planned a whole lot of goodies that he would use on the Bat.

“Well, whatever big boy, we have other, more important stuff to discuss. I have been true to my word and have not slaughtered your little man-servant and your `kids´, so I expect you to thank me for that. If you don’t I might just go now and let out my frustrations on them. Ah, and by the way, your little Robins are all over Gotham, searching for you. They came too close a few times for my liking, I can’t promise you that I will go soft on them if they interrupt us here.”

His tone had changed from playful to the deadly murderer he was, showing exactly how much he detested the Robins. They always interrupted his much needed alone time with his darling, and those had become fewer and fewer in the last years. He had actually planned to kill one of them, take their wings and tear them down from the dark sky, planning to bring the Bat further to the edge. But Harley had interrupted that plan by capturing Batman. Maybe, just maybe he would go through with it after all. If the Bat should resist him too much.

He raised an eyebrow at the man, challenging him to disobey him.

“Thank. You.”

If looks could kill, Joker would be dead. If words spitted out full of anger and wrath could turn into knifes, Joker would have been stabbed twice now. The Bat’s demasked face showed how close he was to loosing the control over his anger, the mention of the Birdies had reawoked that anger.

“Duh, now again, but this time, put some love into it.”

The way the Bat’s eyes gleamed, normally so dangerous for the Joker’s health, made his penis grow even harder. His breath came quicker, his blood rushed through his body, down, down, down where it was needed.

“Thank you, Joker.”

The tone was bitter sweet with just that much defeat in it that it made the Joker want to sing. He breathed in and while his hand was still petting the Bat’s head, his other hand was gripping his penis through his tight trouser.

“Oh, don’t mention it sweetheart, I know how much you like to keep the Birdies around you, I would never want to take them away from you. As long as you keep me entertained that is.”

He actually saw the millisecond of angry reaction to that statement on the bare face of the Bat, relishing in the feeling that he could actually read his greatest enemy better than ever before, thanks to the closeness and the loss of the mask. The pretty face that was facing him reminded him of his plans, his planned punishment for the past of Bruce Wayne. The billionaire had let himself be touched by thousands of women, he had heard about that even before he knew that the Bat was Bruce Wayne, and for that he had to be punished. He had to teach the dark knight that he was his, and his alone. No one else was meant to touch the perfect man, no one else would ever be allowed to even be in the same room as him, if the Joker had a say in that. And he had. He held all the cards, he was the one in control, and hell, he would use that.

“Some of my men will come in here in the next minutes. They will free you from the table and bring you to the other room you know already. You will not struggle or try to escape, if you do you will regret it. Believe me.”

Joker’s voice left no room for argument open, it would have made lesser men shake with fear.

Then he remembered something.

“Upsi-dasy, I almost forgot about your little mask. Can’t have some random men knowing who you are, now can I? It wouldn’t be a secret anymore and you know how much I looove secrets, don’t you?”

He thought that he could see some kind of relief in the Bat’s eyes but the man would have never granted him the possibility to actually see that he was relieved.

He stood up and looked down at the Bat. The man looked like he was close to collapsing, his chest was smeared with the dried blood of the shoulder wound, his body was littered with bruises and the Bat seemed to shake a little. Joker did sometimes forget that the Bat was in fact human and not a robot as he sometimes seemed to be. He had seen the man work as Batman for three days straight sometimes, without food, sleep or some kind of rest. But now, without the mask he saw that the Bat was in a bad condition. That’s what dehydration could do to you.

“You want something to drink, baby?”

At this the Bat froze, Joker knew that the man wanted something to drink but wasn’t sure what he had to do to get it.

Still he looked up at the clown, staring at him angrily.

“Yes.”

His voice sounded rough and unbelievable deep. It resonated inside the Joker’s head, reminding him of his erection. Joker smiled down at him, his eyes glittering. Then he walked out of the room, returning only a short time after with a water bottle in his hand.

He opened it and held it so that the Bat could get a sip. Just as the dark knight wanted to drink more, Joker took the bottle away from his wet lips.

He leaned down and let his tongue run over the glistening lips, trying to get into the mouth of the Bat. But the playboy was too stubborn, he had closed his teeth, not daring to bite the psychopath, but not wanting to kiss him either right now.

Joker gave him a warning look but the defiance remained in the blue eyes. The Joker grinned, he hadn’t expected anything else from the force of a man. He took a sip himself from the bottle and swallowed it, all along grinning down at the thirsty man, receiving a hateful look that made him shiver. Than he moaned playfully, wanting to rile up the man a little bit more.

“It’s the best water I’ve ever drunk. So delicious, you sure you don’t want more?”

The Bat seemed even angrier, now really wanting to murder him with his eyes. Joker smiled and looked down at him, relishing at the feeling of absolute control. Then he slowly put a hand on his zipper, pulling it down and freeing his erection. He saw how the Bat wanted to get away from it, not getting far because of the restraints.

“Ah-ah-ah, you’re staying right where you are pretty boy, I’ve got a little present for you.”

With these words he put the head of his penis to the Bat’s lips, noticing the look of total disgust on the playboy’s face, and put the bottom to his tip as well.

“Now, you better open wide and suck it or you won’t get any of that delicious water, do you understand?”

The Bat shot him a look of disbelieve and he could see how he fought with himself.

He knew that the Bat wanted the water, but his pride still was too big to suck dick for it.

“If you don’t you won’t just not get any water, but your Birdies will loose their little wings the next time they get too close.”

That made the expression of the Bat change from disbelieve to disgust and anger, still hating the fact that the Joker had total control over him as long as he could threaten his Robins.

Joker saw that the Bat chose to submit, rather sacrifising his pride than his Robins.

He slowly opened his mouth, revealing perfect teeth and a delicious tongue.

The clown started to let the water flow over his cock, making the Bat have to stick out his tongue to catch every drop. His eyes rolled up at the feeling of the Bat’s tongue on his dick and a moan freed itself from his throat.

“Yeah Bats, just like that. Get every drop.”

But the Bat didn’t need to hear that command, he wanted all of the water, even if it meant having to put his pride to the side and sucking the Joker’s dick to get hydrated again.

All too soon the bottle was empty and the Bat had swallowed every drop of the cool water, feeling slightly better but still all too thirsty.

The Joker’s dick was rock hard by now, enjoying the Bat’s misery to the fullest. He sighed and had to remind himself of his plans, keeping himself from forcing the Bat to suck his dick till he came.

He slowly removed his dick from the Bat’s plush lips and zipped his pants up, moaning at the feeling of the tight fabric. He let his eyes wander over the Bat’s face for a while, enjoying the way his darling’s face showed no expression, trying desperately to keep his emotions inside.

But Joker knew that this was getting to him. The Bat had always been full of pride, had loved how he was in control. And now he wasn’t anymore, Joker was in control and the Bat absolutely hated it.

The clown left again getting the mask, looking at it now, without any face it had to cover it still held some control over him. The angry lines carved into it made him think about the Bat’s fists, how they came in contact with his skin, ripping it open and making the blood inside him spill out. He heard his bones crack, helpless under the Bat’s anger driven strenght. He knew that if he let him go now, he would probably never walk again. The way the Bat looked at him showed him as much.

It seemed that the Bat had finally realized that he couldn’t be saved, that he would always continue and never stop.

He had to watch out, a freed Bat would, even with his threat to hurt the Birdies, be probably his end. And even if he always talked about how he wanted to die by the Bat’s hands, he had way too many plans to die now.

Joker would be careful to make the Bat stay right where he belonged, tied up and in his cellar.

 

The Joker had put the mask on his face and as soon as he had felt the cool material on his too naked face he had felt calmer. The mask was, in a sense, Batman. Whenever he put on the mask resolution and strenght flowed through him, everything wrong seemed a little more right, his weakness turned into strenght. Doubt turned into resolution, gray into dark and white. With the mask on not everything became easier, but all of it could someway be handled, figured out and resolved.

Bruce knew that these thoughts weren’t rational, he knew that he was the same man without the mask, but he still felt the same way.

The men came in and he saw ten different ways that he could take them out all at once, his mind used to come up with patterns like this. He breathed in and told himself that it would only be bad for him to act on that impuls. He needed to come up with a solid plan before he tried to escape. Joker had probably positioned men close to his mansion, even though the murderer had promised not to. But Bruce knew that the clown would never trust him not to escape, he knew him too good for that. With that in mind he let himself be untied and lead into the cursed room where he had suffered so much already. He saw chains hanging from the ceiling. Joker looked at him the whole time observing every movement he made. The clown kept close to the door so that he could escape as soon as he made a move. But Bruce didn’t plan on escaping. Not yet.

His wrist went into the shackles hanging down from the chains. His feet were still in contact with the cold ground but he saw that he could easily be pulled higher if the clown wished. Then the henchmen took a stick and tied one of his ankles to the one end of it and the other to the other end. He couldn’t close his legs and stood, his arms held up by the chains above his head, with his legs spread widely. He tested the chains and pulled but they seemed to be the same unbreakable chains he was tied with before. Joker left nothing to chance.

The clown, seeing that his dangerous nemesis was tied up and had done nothing to escape, left the doorway and got closer to the man.

 

His henchmen left the room, not one of them looking back. They knew better. None of them would have even dared to look at the Bat’s face, even if the mask had been off, they valued their lives too much for that. Only looking at the Batman got some of the former henchmen killed, talking about him also. The topic of the Batman was one feared by everyone close to the Joker, all of them knew how crazy the clown was about the dark knight.

They were glad when their boss’ attention wasn’t on them and even though all of them hated Batman, they also felt a little bit of pity for the man. They knew how bad it was if the clown paid attention to someone, it never ended well for the one graced with it. They had heard the screams, seen the bodies. They hadn’t dared to look at the man’s body when they had moved him from the table to the other room, but they had seen out of the corner of their eyes that the poor bastard had been naked. And in a miserable state. It wasn’t hard to spot the marks and wounds, but none of them were wishing for death so they only focused on getting the man into the chains and leaving as fast as possible. When they did they immediately stopped any thought that was connected to the things that would happen in the dark cellar below them. If they had they even the most hardened criminals among them would feel pity for the dark knight. It was nothing they wanted to think about and it would only lead to them getting into trouble with the psychopath they called boss.

All of them knew how dangerous it was to work for the infamous clown, but the payment was so incredibly good, it fed their greed and made it grow bigger than their fear. It was the only thing keeping them here. And the fear of what would happen if they dared to leave.

 

Inside the room Joker was looking at the most delicious sight he had ever seen. Aside from the moments before when he had looked at the Bat. The perfectly sculped muscles shined in the weak light coming from a light bulb on the ceiling, moving everytime the Bat breathed in. His abs heaved up and down, capturing the clown’s full attention. He moved closer and put his right hand on the sternum of the Bat, enjoying the way the skin turned into goose bumps when he touched it. He let his middlefinger wander down the broad chest of the Bat, following the up and downs of the muscles, feeling them contract under his touch.

But the Bat didn’t try to move away, something he would have done days before, it seemed that some of the things he did to him had managed to change the Bat’s behaviour a little bit. That was a task not easily done, Joker had never met anyone as stubborn as his Bat. It was the beginning of everything the Joker had ever dreamed about, a compliant Bat meant a dream come true for the Joker.

He grinned and let his finger wander down even more, only now did the bound man show defiance. He tried to get away from the clown’s touch but the way his feet were bound kept him from getting far. It was hard to do anything with the restraints, but moving back was almost impossible. He snarled at the Joker, glaring at him with those stormy blue eyes that made thousands of criminals shake in fear when they were looked at angrily with those. But Joker wasn’t some low criminal, he was the one that had been able to tear the Bat’s wings, mask and control away. In other words, he was a god.

And a god could do whatever he wanted.

The Bat had been naked the whole time and Joker had made sure that none of his henchmen had even glanced at the perfect body they had to chain to the ceiling. If one of them would have done that anyway Joker would have torn him apart. Everyone knew how obsessed he was with the Batman, the man was his and his alone and should anyone only think about looking at him, he would cut their eyes out and make them eat them. He resumed his way downwards to the Bat’s flacid penis. That would soon change. He let his fingers wrap around the lenght of it, hearing the breath the dark haired man let out, now again hiding any emotions behind his mask. But the Joker didn’t want to take it off yet, it showed who the Bat really was and let him focus on the task ahead, the face underneath only distracted him because of how beautiful it was.

He kept stroking the lenght, staring into the Bat’s eyes and tracing every colour he found in there, savoring the defeated expression the bound man wore. He leaned in and placed a hand on the strong jawline, placing his lips tenderly on the other man’s. The kiss was so light and soft it actually made him feel butterflies in his stomach, he kissed Batman again, not caring about the disgusted snarl that his actions provoked.

He tapped one of his fingers against the Bat’s face, silently reminding him who was in control.

His other hand wandered down towards the back of the Bat, creating small shivers and goosebumps on the skin. Nails scraped over the vulnerable flesh, their course unchangeable. Joker let his thumb swirl around the sensitive head of the bound man’s dick and stroke with his other hand the muscular ass cheeks. The dark haired man snarled and tried to move away from the offending hand but the bindings made his endeavor useless.

“Stay right there cutie.”

Joker’s voice was more of a whisper, full of promises and lust. He gripped one of the Bat’s ass cheeks and pulled it to the side, revealing the sweet hole of the Bat that had already brought him so much pleasure. He couldn’t wait to be inside it again, but first he had to break the Bat down a bit. He never stopped stroking the Bat’s penis, noticing that it was only half hard, only made possible because of the nature of men, if the Bat could decide he probably wouldn’t grow hard in a hundred years.

Well, he would see about that. Slowly he let his index finger cirlcle around its target, listening intently to the short breaths the Bat let slip out. He rested his chin on the other’s shoulders soaking in the smell of the other man. Nothing and no one smelled like him. Batman’s scent alone could make him arroused, and it had several times in the past. Every time after they fought against each other and Joker was in Arkham again he would smell like the strong man, almost making him go insane because he knew that it would fade some day. He had refused to wash himself and the guards had let him, it wasn’t worth the possible deaths that would have resulted if they had forced him to. The Bat smelled like lightning and rain, like darkness and wrath. Now there was also a component of blood and sweat and even the sweat was sweeter and tastier than anything else the clown had ever known. The hair was now again covered by the mask and even though he would have loved to take in the perfect scent of it right now, he restrained himself. The view of the Bat, his muscular body covered by nothing and only wearing the mask, made him harder than even the smell would.

He shuddered and felt the Bat try to move away from him, from his touch and closeness, he knew that it had to make the other man sick to have him so close.

He inserted the tip of his finger into the warm hole, loving the way it felt around it. With every stroke of his other hand he let his finger wander deeper, until the Bat was clenching around him and let out small gasps.

“Stop it.”

The words vibrated through him, the deep and dark growl making his dick bop up. He leaned in closer and put his mouth to the covered ear of the Bat.

“But we haven’t even started, love.”

With that he added two fingers and rammed them into the already strained ass of the rebellious Bat, enjoying the shout that the masked man couldn’t surpress.

He moved them in and out brutaly, set on showing the Bat who was in control. He had played nice for far too long now. His other hand also picked up the pace and soon the Bat was panting and slightly harder.

Joker licked up every drop of sweat that rolled down the muscular neck of the Bat, enjoying the perfect taste of it. Then he went down to his knees, grinning up to the Bat, winking at him and knew that behind the mask the Bat wore an expression of helplessness and defeat. He added a forth finger and slowly spread the hole, saving every gasp and every groan inside his memory, ready for later use.

He took the Bat’s dick inside his hungry mouth, loving the way it was filling him up so perfectly. He still was in awe of how wide and big his darling’s penis was, that thing could destroy him if it ever came in contact with his ass. Well, he would just have to try that out later...

He took in all of the Bat’s dick, feeling it go down his throat and swolled around it, savoring the moan that brought him. He hummed, enjoying every minute of this, him kneeling before his arch nemesis and sucking his dick. All those nights and days in Arkham, he could never be sure what time it was there, where he had spent longing for something like this, fantazising, planning, all those times where he had gotten himself off. And now here he was, ready to die every moment because all of his dreams had come true at once.

Slowly the Bat grew hard, even his iron like control on his body couldn’t surpress everything.

 

The forced pleasure the Joker created with his mouth made his head swirl, made him forget who this was that made him feel this way. The mouth felt warm and wet, the tongue swirling around the tip of his penis made him see stars. He curled his toes, desperate to escape this situation as long as he could still think. The intruding fingers had not stopped working his ass open, slowly and deliberately they continued fucking into him, making him gasp every time they rammed into him. The fingers were spread and it felt like his hole would tear, the feeling of having his ass violated like this and still forced to feel pleasure made him want to go insane.

He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes following the chains up to where they were fastened. He focused on them, searching for a weak spot, not only to escape but also to distract his mind from the unwanted pleasure it was forced to feel.

He heard an angry snarl from the ground, not wanting to look down to see the clown on his knees, sucking his penis.

“Damn it, Batsy, don’t you dare ruin this now for me!”

His penis was still hard but it was slowly growing softer again, thanks to his stubbornness.

“We can’t have that.”

He heard the psychopath stand up and felt the air move when he left the room. He knew that whatever the clown would get from the other room, it wouldn’t be good for him. He focused on the ceiling again, looking for any weaknesses the chains could have, a chain link that was breakable. He tested them again, but like before they didn’t break.

Too soon he heard the Joker come back, all the while muttering and talking to himself, the only thing he could understand were `Damn Bat´ and `let’s see about that´. That didn’t sound all that good to him.

He gave the clown an unimpressed look when he entered and looked for the thing the murderer had got. He didn’t see anything.

The green haired man was again too close to him, touching his chest. He looked straight into his eyes, searching for something that told him what the clown had planned, what he would do to him. But only madness stared back at him.

Slowly the Joker began to giggle, small sounds growing louder and louder. The room was filled with the sichening sound, echoing even after the clown had stopped. He would always remember that sound. Then one hand made its way down towards his penis, stroking it tenderly. He sucked in the rotten air of the dark room, cursing his helplessness, wishing for a chance to get out of here.

The Joker grinned and chuckled darkly, placing his lips on one of his nipples, sucking on them and creating goosebumps all around it. The other hand was busy running its nails all over his over sensitive body, also creating shivers. He cursed his biology, cursed the fact that he would, without a doubt, grow hard in the next hours, just because of how humans were made.

It didn’t matter how hard he trained himself, how much pain he endured, pleasure was something he had never been able to control.

“Just give in Batsy, I promise it will feel good.”

_This isn’t giving in. I can’t change this._

Slowly he was growing hard again.

Suddenly the clown stopped stroking him and something cool was sliding over his sensitive penis, up to his balls. He knew in an instant what it was that the Joker had went to get and as he looked down he saw that he was right.

The damn clown had put a cock ring on his penis. He groaned as he felt it restrict his blood flow, only alowing blood to flow into his penis and not back out again.

“Now let’s move on to the next, ah, course.”

He felt the Joker move around him, leaving his right hand on his hard penis and wraping his left arm around his waist. He was now standing behind him and he felt the hard erection of the clown press against his ass.

Again the clown placed his chin on his shoulder, whispering into his ear.

“Good thing that I can multitask so good, right baby?”

With that he began stroking the Bat’s erection and let two of his fingers sink into the warm hole of the Bat again. Batman heard the clown’s breathing speed up, along with his own. He was swaying forward and backwards, helpless to do anything but take it. The fingers rammed in and out, in sync with the movements of the hand on his dick. His head fell backwards, he clenched his eyes shut and a groan escaped him.

“That’s it, baby, I knew you would like it.”

The clown sounded breathless, as if he himself was being fucked.

Suddenly the Joker hit something inside him, Batman knew that it was his prostate, again cursing his biology. He groaned everytime the clown came close to it with his fingers, trying his hardest to surpress them but not succeeding.

He heard a knowing chuckle from behind and tried to block everything out. This wasn’t him, he wasn’t someone that enjoyed this, he was being forced to endure this, to take pleasure in it.

But still, he grew even harder.

Slowly the thrusts came to a halt, he felt the clown let out some air and suck some in again, seemingly trying to calm himself down.

Then the fingers left his sore hole, leaving him feeling used and dirty. He opened his eyes and looked down. His erection stood proud and unchanged, the cock ring doing its job. He knew that this would not end well for him, the need to come would build up and make him, all thanks to nature, go insane if his need would not be met.

Then, suddenly, he felt something cold against his entrance, being pushed inside his hurting hole. He breathed out, not wanting to show any more weaknesses, but soon he felt that the object was too big to not let out any sounds. What on earth was that? It felt enormous and streched him so wide he thought he would soon hear and feel his hole tear. It was even bigger than the Joker’s penis had been.

Without care for his captive the clown pushed the object into the hole until it was completely inside. Batman tried his hardest to not let any sounds. He tried to push the object out again but the Joker had put something like a belt around his waist, keeping the thing inside him.

White hands continued to stroke his penis and backside, the rush of feelings that came with these actions almost too much for him. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want to feel this dirty, this used. He had never thought about playing with his ass, had never even thought about it. And now he was reduced to a mess even though the thing in his ass only barely pushed against his prostate.

“Alright, now that we are all set we can begin with the reeal fun, don’t you agree?”

The clown still seemed a little out of breath, as if he tried his hardest not to come. Then Batman felt something cold against his thigh, caressing his skin. He closed his eyes, he knew what would happen now.

Then it started to begin. Joker first only hit his ass softly with the paddle, chuckling darkly. Then the hits got harder. The clown focused on his ass, hitting it without holding back, letting out all his anger he had felt when he had read about the Bat’s little playboy adventures. Soon the muscular and plugged ass of the Bat was red, making the Joker pause and place a hand on it. He pressed into the red skin, making the Bat let out a quiet groan, reminding the Joker that he hadn’t heard the Bat scream or even grunt when he had hit him. Stubborn Bat. He would make him scream.

He took something out of his pocket, turning it own. The Bat moved up and started trashing in his chains, too surprised and shocked from the vibrations coming from deep inside his ass. He snarled and wanted nothing else then to get the thing out of his ass. The Joker smiled and continued stroking the Bat’s erection while hitting the shivering man’s ass. Unwanted and forced pleasure mixed with pain and humiliation. The vibrations were so deep inside him that his eyes rolled back in his sockets because of how they stimulated his prostate. The added pleasure of having his hard dick stroked made him also gasp for breath.

His ass felt on fire, the Joker’s hits made it almost impossible to forget the object inside him. He snarled and tried to get away from the hands of the clown, he couldn’t bare them anymore. But he was chained up to securely, his legs couldn’t move at all. He couldn’t do anything to get away from the psychopath and had to endure everything the man did to him if he wanted to get out of here with a sane mind.

 

The Joker continued hitting the Bat’s thighs, now focusing on them, wanting to see them turn as deliciously red as the ass of the Bat had. He swallowed when he fixated on the ass of the Bat, how the vibrator looked inside the used ass of his nemesis. He had had a hard time controlling himself not to come only from the sight of the Bat’s errect penis and filled ass. And when he had started hitting him... Well let’s just say that the precum in his pants could belong to ten men.

He let his fingers wander over the red skin and loved the way the skin tuned white under his touch, leaving his marks on the red skin. When he took them away the skin turned red again.

He continued hitting it and also the strong back of his captive leaving his marks everywhere. After a while the whole body of the shaking Bat was red and covered with small wounds, leaving the Joker with a penis as hard as solid metal. He stared at the Bat that let his head hang down powerlessly and tried to not come again. It had taken his all not to come a third time while hitting the man, he had let out all of his rage and anger, loosing himself in the act. Now the Bat looked as if he had been in hell, tortured by demons because of his sins. And well, in the Joker’s eyes that was right, the Bat had to be punished for betraying him with these skinny bitches, he needed to make the Bat understand who he belonged to. With the end of the paddle he pushed the Bat’s chin up, making him face him.

“I will count to ten Bat’s and if you don’t tell me by then who you belong to I will keep on hitting you. And I will get one of you Birdies to join the fun.”

His green eyes spilled almost over of possessiveness and longing, he needed to hear those words. All the times in his cold and empty cell in Arkham he had imagined them.

“One.”

He smiled at the Bat, their eyes locking onto each other, the blue ones of the Bat defeated and full of pain.

“Two.”

He saw how the dark haired man bit on his lips, not wanting to part them to let out the words the Joker wanted to hear.

“Three...”

Then the stormy blue eyes closed and he heard a small breath leave the chained man’s lungs.

A sign of submission?

“I... I belong to you.”

The Joker’s eyes rolled up inside his sockets and the rush of an orgasm flooded through him. He came then and there inside his pants, almost collapsing onto the ground. He stood there, lost in the sensation. Then after a few minutes he looked to the Bat, almost laughing when he saw the man’s widened eyes behind the mask. But it wasn’t his fault that he had reacted this way, the Bat was. His voice when he had uttered those words, so full of defeat and almost breaking in the middle. He was just glad that he had left the cameras on because he would need this for... special use. He laughed silently and grinned manically at the tied up man.

“Alright. Aaalright. Now. Thanks to you I’m all spent. It’ll take a while till I can go again.” Did he see something like hope in the Bat’s eyes? Hehe, let’s destroy that little thing quickly. “So I’ll go and eat something, sleep, whatever and you’ll stay here and wait for me. For your master, who you... belong to.” He smiled at the disbelieving man, savoring the small reactions he could catch through the mask. Then he let his fingers wander over the beaten body of the Bat, lapping up a blood drop with his tongue. He felt the Bat try to move away from him. He ended that weak attempt by pulling him towards his mouth and crashing his on the Bat’s, exploring the others mouth with his tongue. He still tasted like the promise of heaven, sweet and like the Joker imagined that justice would taste like. Then he turned around and went to the door of the dark room.

“Oh, clumsy me, I completely forget to turn it on!”

With that he pushed another button on the control of the vibrator, making the vibrations even stronger and also turning the cock rings vibrations on. He loved the gasp the Bat offered him and left the room.

Of course he wouldn’t miss even a second of the Bat’s violation but he needed to make the man think that he didn’t care what he did to him. He went to his room and smiled at the monitors where his Bat was projected on. He could see it all in detail, the cameras in the room of good quality. He sat down and breathed out. It would be hard not to go down there for a few hours and fuck the Bat senseless. But for now he wanted to make the man suffer a little while, make him forget everything but his need to cum and the feeling of having something that big fill him up so well. And Joker would love watching his defeat every minute.

 

Batman didn’t know how much time had passed sice the damn clown had left him in that forsaken room with the vibrator and cock ring on. He only knew that it was far too long, that even a little while more he would go crazy. The vibrations inside him were so strong they drove him almost insane with the need to come, he wanted nothing more then to do exactly that. But then there was the ring, keeping him from coming, also vibrating and thus creating such an extreme pleasure it almost turned into pain because he couldn’t come. If this went on he didn’t know if he could resist begging the clown to come. He knew that that had been the goal of the Joker all along, but right now he didn’t care anymore. Somewhere inside his mind he knew that he would some day hate himself if he really begged the Joker to come, but right there was nothing else inside his mind than that all consuming need. He almost let a moan slip out of his mouth, reminding him of the vibrations inside his ass. He slowly rocked back and forth trying to create more friction. He knew how this looked to the outside that he was out of his mind only focusing on his pleasure. But he couldn’t stop.

All those years hadn’t prepared him for something like this. He didn’t mind the pain, he could ignore that but ignoring the pleasure was something he hand’t been able to do too long. In the first hours he had tried focusing on anything else, he had thought about Alfred and the kids, always something that could sober him up. But then even more time had passed, he kept count and guessed it had to be over 7 hours. He couldn’t stand it anymore. His arms were hurting because of the postion they were forced into, his legs trambled from having to stand for so long so uncomfortably and he didn’t even want to think about his penis and ass.

He couldn’t ignore them anymore, his errection was slowly getting swollen, the constriction only furthering the process. He didn’t have the power anymore to think about anything else than coming.

Another hour without relief passed and slowly he felt himself loose some of his sanity, the pleasure turning into pain and he let out a scream. He couldn’t take the constant vibrations anymore, the way his ass was fucked by the vibrator and the way his penis was stimulated by the cock ring. He needed to come, right now he would give anything to come. He would even take the Joker over this.

He groaned and tried to push back against the object inside his ass, grinding against it.

His head snapped to the door when he heard movements coming from it.

Joker.

He growled at the clown, still holding on to the little sanity he had yet. The clown got closer to him and Batman smelled his scent, gasoline mixing with sugar and blood. He hated that smell. Then the Joker’s mouth was on his and wildly ravaged his mouth. He couldn’t stop a moan from escaping him, the pleasure of feeling some kind of contact on his skin made him weak. Sloppily he kissed back, forgetting that this was the Joker, a murderer and psychopath, responsible for so many deaths. He didn’t care right now, all he cared about was to get some relief.

He sucked in the air when they parted after a long while, his eyes unfocused and glaced. His tongue swiped over his swolen lips unconsciously. Suddenly there was a hand on his straining penis that made him cry out, bucking into the touch, wanting more of it. Just a little more and he would be able to come, just a little...

Then there was also a touch on his ass, a finger went into his already filled hole making the feeling even more intense. He moaned and moved back wanting more of that finger.

“You want to come?”

The voice was quiet and full of lust and danger, sounding like a predator making itself ready to devour its victim. He knew that voice but in his fogged mind he didn’t care why he felt like he was in danger because of it. He didn’t care all he wanted to do was come.

“Yes.”

He heard a moan coming from somewhere in front of him, his eyes too tired to open to look for the source of it.

“Why don’t you beg for it, sweety?”

Somewhere he knew that this wasn’t right, that he was not someone that begged. But it had been so many hours where he had felt the vibrations inside his ass, straight against his prostate, his dick errected the whole time, also getting tortured by vibrations. He needed relief and that as quick as possible, after that he could care about why this was wrong. Now he needed to do everything to reach that goal.

“Please.”

He felt a second finger in his ass, moving in and out while the other stroked his penis. Such immense pleasure sparked inside his mind that he lost himself in it.

“You can do that better.”

The voice was so close to him, the words were whispered into his ear.

“Please, I need to come, please let me.”

He didn’t know if that was what was needed to convince the other to let him come but he didn’t care, he had suffered far too long.

“Tell me to fuck you, darling. Tell me to fuck you so hard as I can, tell me that and I’ll let you come.”

He didn’t want to get fucked, all he wanted was to get rid of that ring on his dick, so that he could come. But if he was allowed to come only if he was being fucked by the other... He had to try it.

“Please fuck me. Fuck.. ah, fuck me so hard as you can, I need it, please!”

Again he heard a loud moan from the other one, the thrusting in his ass came to a stop.

He almost let out a whine when the warm fingers left him and also the vibrator was pulled out. Only the hand on his dick remained. He already missed the thing in his ass, a few more thrusts with it and he would have been able to come. Now he felt too empty. Then he was being entered again by something feeling so different from the object from before that he gasped. He was being fucked into his ass so hard that he almost screamed, the hand on his dick kept on stroking him.

His eyes rolled up, he could almost feel his orgasm coming if only the cock ring was gone.

It was too much for him, he needed to cum right now or he would really go insane. Then he heard a groan from behind him and he felt something cool inside his ass. The fucking stopped after a while of slow thrusts and then the movements stopped. He tried to turn his head to see why that had happend, he had been so close.

“Let’s see how much longer you can take, alright?”

With that the thing inside him was being pulled out and he was empty again, a second later the vibrator was being shoved into his ass again.

He felt a tear role out of his eyes, he couldn’t stand more of that torture.

“Please, I begged as you wanted, please just let me come!”

Again he was kissed by the other man, his mouth only for the other man’s pleasure not his.

“Oh you will come, but only if I’m sure that you have learned your lesson. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have birds to catch.”

He stared after the man disbelievingly, how much longer did he have to endure this? He couldn’t even stand anymore. Then after the door had closed the vibrations started again.

A desperate roar accompanied the smiling man up the stairs.


	8. To escape a Bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is only a short chapter, the next one will come soon!  
> Thank you all so much for the comments, they are what made me continue this story!  
> They help me so much and I love to see that you are enjoying what I'm writing!
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter, this one is for everyone that is rooting for the Batman and want him to win.  
> But don't worry, people that hope the Joker will win in the end, it's not that easy...
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Please feel free to draw fanart of this story, I would love to see them! :)

_Breathe._

_In and out._

Rythmic breathing filled the dark room, air rushed in and out of a lung, controlled and steady.

A heart that had been beating far too fast before slowed down, making the blood flow slower, making the heat bearable.

Sweat that had been dripping all over the hanging body cooled down, making the cold breeze inside the room feel like heaven.

Slowly the pleasure receeded. Slowly the animal turned to man.

Batman opened his eyes.

He still felt the vibrations, the foreign object moving inside him. He could not control the object but he could control his mind.

The Joker had fucked him again, but this time it was to his advantage.

The Joker thought he had broken him, but he had not. He had only allowed his body to take over, had let his mind retreat and stay behind, allowing those things to happen, allowing to react how he had.

Of course it was a blow to his pride, but it was not his pride that he was concerned about. It was his family.

And the Joker was after it, probably right now, so he had to act fast. He had needed the Joker to leave and to think him to be too weak, too focused on something else to plan an escape.

This was his chance.

He looked up to his chains, his gaze stopping at the weakest link of the chain. He had spent the last hours weakening the chain, grinding it against the hook it was fastened to, so that it could soon be broken. And now it was time to do exactly that.

Of course with escaping came the risk of Joker learning of his escape and killing his family, but he planned to make sure to be faster than that.

He planned on not leaving anyone that could tell the Joker he had escaped.

 

He started swinging back and forth, making the strain on the link even greater, using his whole remarkable body weight for that.

Then he swung his body even higher and pushed in mid air in the opposite direction, letting himself fall down hard.

He heard the chain hit against the hook, a metallic sound telling him that it was slowly working. He focused on doing exactly the same thing again and again, pushed pain, pleasure, hunger and thirst to the back of his mind.

He was the Batman.

He wasn’t someone that would give up just because of being played with by the clown.

The whole idea of Batman was that he wasn’t broken, that he wasn’t weak.

And oh, he would show the clown.

He repeated his movement for the twenthiest time and it wasn’t the link that broke but the hook that was being pulled out of the ceiling.

His arms came down still chained up, but getting rid of those would not be a problem for him.

His mind that was always thinking about the best ways to improve high tech, coming up with plans or other difficult matters was thirsty for a chance to use its talent.

But first...

He snarled and refused to feel any emotion when he reached behind himself and pulled out the offending object in his ass. He bit down on a groan when the thing finally was outside of his body, the vibrations that had brought him so low finally ceasing to be.

He turned the sickening object off and stared at it.

And he swore revenge.

Then he pulled of the ring on his penis, his face a mask of rage and wrath.

Had one seen him in this situation one would have run, far, far away. And also everyone that knew or heard of the Batman would know better than to get in his way.

A storm was coming and no one fearing for his life should get in its way.

Batman looked around for something that he could use to pry open the locks of his chains and his gaze landed on one of the Joker’s knives.

He headed for it and held it up. It was of remarkable quality, its blade sharp and sturdy. It would do just fine.

He placed its tip right into the keyhole of the chains on his wrist, pushing it inside and moving it around so that he could break them open.

As someone skilled in the art of breaking any bounds he was trapped in that could be broken like that he succeeded after only a short while.

Then he was free and he headed for the door, taking the knife with him.

The strain of the last days didn’t register to him, he wasn’t a man that could be stopped by something like that, he wasn’t a man at all.

He was Batman and he would show anyone that would get in his way.

He opened the door, allowing himself a feeling of satisfaction when it wasn’t locked.

The Joker had slipped up.

Then he continued his way up.

The dark corridor lead to a chaircase and multiple different rooms were on either side of the corridor.

In one of them had to be his destroyed armor. He would first need that to make sure his escape would succeed. He opened one of the doors and instantly he wanted to close it again. The smell of blood and piss greeted him and he recognized the room as the one where he had been locked in. He snarled and looked around for his armor, pushing the memories of what the Joker had done to him in here to the back of his mind.

Then he spotted it, discarded in the corner of the disgusting room, as if it didn’t possess any worth. He picked it up and took stock of the damage, it had been ripped open by the Joker’s sharp knives, but he could still use the boots, cape and parts of the body armor. He didn’t find his belt, but he could do without. In the beginning he hadn’t had his toys either and he still had been able to make do.

Then he left the room and headed up to where he suspected the henchmen to be.

Oh, they would not see him coming. And they would feel his rage.

 

 

Terry Pine, one of the Joker’s henchmen, knew something was terribly, terribly wrong when the small light bulb hanging over their table suddenly went out. He had been winning the poker game he and the others had played at the time, his big grin had frozen when the room suddenly fell dark. No one made a sound, just one of the new guys let out a surprised sound. All the others knew better. 

They felt it. They were not alone, something, _someone_ was in there with them. John’s eyes widened when he suddenly heard a scream, one of terror and raw fear. He heard the sound of someone getting hit repeatetly and then nothing any more. He jumped up, fumbling around for his gun, trying to control his shaking hands.

He had prayed that this wouldn’t happen, but somehow he knew that it would.

The first moment when Joker had decided to take the fucking Bat with him he knew that it would go wrong. But he and the others weren’t suicidal so they hadn’t said anything but only did what they had to. And now the Joker had left and they were the only ones that remained. Ten of the henchmen and one Batman.

Terry swallowed. This was not good. This was not what he had signed up for. Or maybe it was, he didn’t really know what he had signed up for.

He heard other henchmen scream, and suddenly the sound of someone getting hit came from everywhere. They were probably hitting each other, trying to defend themselves from Batman.

“Calm down guys, we can take him! He’s weak after what the Boss did to him!”

He didn’t know what exactly the Joker had done to the Bat, and he really didn’t want to know, but he knew it wasn’t pretty. He had seen the wounds on the Bat’s body when he had had to move him. He wasn’t as strong as always, maybe...

Then he was suddenly ripped backwards, an arm around his throat, unmovable, unrelenting and strong as steel. He clawed at it, trying to get back air into his lungs. It was useless, the person that choked him from behind was as strong as a monster.

His pistol hit the floor with a loud sound, he felt his eyes roll back and the fear grow inmasurable. He had underestimated the Bat, had not expected anyone to still even be alive after being the Joker’s toy for so long. And now he was paying for that.

His movements became slower and he felt himself slowly passing out.

The last thing he heard as he slipped into the dark was: “If this is me being weak, you don’t want me to come back. Stay down.”

And Terry knew nothing else anymore but that he would do exactly that.

 

Batman let the last of the henchmen fall to the ground, gritting his teeth when the pain of his shoulder rised up again. It had been easy to get rid of them, even in the state he was in. But they were only the warm up, Joker would be a whole other story. He brought every single one of them into one of the torture rooms in the basement and locked them in, not wanting any of them to wake up too soon and warn the Joker. Then he left the room and headed for the front door of the building, stopping when he heard singing from one of the rooms next to him. He freezed. This voice... Harley.

Anger flooded him, Wrath and the want to hurt someone. It had been Harley’s fault that he had been captured. He wanted to hit her as long as it needed for her to see that the Joker was a monster and not someone she should want to please or love.

But he knew he wouldn’t because somehow he still saw her as the victim. Joker had manipulated her, had used her and twisted her mind. Anyone subjected to the Joker’s silver tongue would soon do his bidding that was how powerful the clown was.

Uncontrolable anger rose up in him, it was time to end this.

He left without looking for Harley, he had other things to do. He would come back to her later. After he dealed with the clown.

He left the building and breathed in the cold Gotham air, relishing in it. He had missed the feeling of it. It was dark outside, it was his time.

Now, where did the Joker go? He had talked about the Robins, so he was probably searching for them right now, maybe even in his mansion. He had to get there as fast as possible. He looked around and saw a car parked next to him. He pulled the cape tighter around himself and walked over to it, smashing in one of the windows. It was an old car so no alarm was activated. Then he opened the door from inside and hot-wired the car. He had learned how to that before he had joined the league, back when he was still lost and traveled the world.

He raced as far as he could to his mansion, hoping that it wasn’t too late. He wasn’t sure what he would do to the Joker if he was.

But it would not be pretty.  

 

The mansion was dark when he arrived, no sounds were audible. But that didn’t have to mean anything. Alfred could be asleep, the Joker could be close to killing him. But the clown would need some time to get around the security measures. Batman broke into his own house, aware of the traps and alarms.

When he was inside he went straight for Alfred’s room, at the end of the mansion. Some scent hung in the air, something disgusting and revolting. He smelled the Joker.

He ran faster, trying not to make a sound. Then he arrived, the door to Alfred’s room was open. His eyes widened at the reason why that could be. Silently he got closer, knowing better than to pray. Why should the gods help him now if they never had in the past? He glanced through the open door and saw the back of the clown, in his hand a knife. Panic surrged through him, wildly he looked around for Alfred. His loyal friend was still asleep, laying in his bed, unaware of the monster that was getting ready to kill him. He wasn’t too late.

Darkness surrounded him and wrath entered his mind. Enough of the Joker’s games, enough of his sick fantasies. He would put an end to all of that now.

 

Joker stood in front of the little butler of his Bats, watching the man sleep. He knew how important the old man was for his darling and he planned to use that knowledge throughly. He wouldn’t kill the old man right away, first he would have some fun with him, rough him up a little, so that the Bat would obey him. His mouth watered when he thought about the desperate expression the Bat would make when he would show him that he had his butler. And the boys. He tried to surpress his uprising laughter, not wanting to wake the man just yet. He wanted to be up close when he woke up, close enough to see every little expression the man would make. He silently got closer and placed his knife at the throat of the other, shaking him with his other hand. He watched closely as the old man opened his eyes, surpressing the laughter that desperately wanted to come out of his mouth. That wouldn’t be good.

He grinned madly down at the man, savoring the expression of complete shock as the eyes of his victim opened wider and wider. Then they flickered to the side for the second, seemingly noticing something behind his attacker.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.”

The Joker whispered, close enough to the other that his breath made the few strands of hair that the old man still had move slightly. The other stared at him, but slowly and all too fast his expression of shock faded. Joker’s grin slowly died, he didn’t like it when his expectations weren’t met. His skin was stretched again when he thought about what he would do to the helpless man maybe that would get him the fear he wanted.

“Hello there, old man. Don’t scream, alright? Or maybe do, could buy you some time before I hurt you. Ehehehe.”

No reaction showed on the other man’s face. Joker scowled, how damn stubborn could someone be? He wasn’t used to his victims not screaming when they saw him, especially when he woke them up in the middle of the night, in their house with a knife to their throat. His puzzled reaction remained the same and he tried to think about what he should do now, even if his desired reaction didn’t show on the old fart’s face.

“Damn old man, you got one hell of a poker face. Let’s see how long it stays on, alright?”

With that his grin returned and the knife pressed harder into the wrinkled skin of the other man’s throat, the skin not yet sliced apart by the sharp blade.

Cold eyes watched his movements, their expression not changing and not letting him out of their sight. Joker was so close to the older man that he could see the pores of his skin, the lines of his wrinkles, every single hair of his grey mustache. And he could see that slowly the corners of his frowning mouth drew up. Joker’s eyes widened, what was happening right now? This was not normal, the man wasn’t supposed to start smiling when he woke up to the clown prince of crime threatening him with his knife.

But nothing stopped the butler, finally there was a small, thin lipped smile on his face, provoking the Joker, screaming at him to pull through with his threat and to stop messing around. It said to get on with what ever the Joker had come here to do, to stop bothering him because he had more important things to do than lying around and getting threatened.

Joker didn’t know what to do. And that made him angry. Really, really angry.

“Now I get where Batsy got his attitude from. Oh, I can’t wait to see that die when he sees what I did to you.”

His voice had been low, the cruelty of his plans, what he thought about doing to the other man bringing a gleam of madness into his eyes.

And also in the eyes of the grey haired man something changed. They widened, even if only for a second and realization entered them.

“Yeah, I got him. And I have to tell you, his ass feels amazing. And his mouth,” Joker’s eyes threatened to roll up at the memory of the Bat’s kisses and ass, “is just to die for.”

Now realization was mixed with countless other emotions, the cold and unimpressed expression the other man had worn slipping away, revealing something murderous, something dangerous. Anger, wrath and the will to kill the man in front of him clashed together, leaving the old butler steaming with rage.

Joker almost backed away, even on the Bat’s worst days he hadn’t looked quite that mad. He reminded himself of who was in control, who had the knife to the other’s throat. Who the victim was.

A sneer stretched the other’s lips, his eyes growing cold. Joker instinctly was reminded of his Bat, but with him he always also saw something keeping the strong man back, making him draw back his fist in the last second. Inside this man’s eyes he saw nothing like that. Nothing would stop the butler from killing him. He saw that and realized with utmost clearity that he had to kill the other man first.

This was not good, killing the other man would not be good for his plans with Batsy, he had only planned on taking a limp or two, roughing the old lad up a little. But now his plans changed, this was not someone he could write off as old or senile like he had thought before, as a simple man, someone easily scared.

This man was a danger to his plans. An enemy not taken too lightly.

“Get on with it you little fool, if I have to endure you foul breath for a second longer I will take that knife and cut out your disgusting excuse for a tongue.”

Joker’s eyes widened, shocked from the butler’s words.

Just as he reached the conclusion to fight not flight and prepared himself to slash the old man’s throat something gripped him from behind. He hadn’t heard anyone, had checked that he would be alone with the other man before entering the room, so who on earth was behind him? He was thrown around, away from the old man, thrown to the ground. The impact stole his breath, the room too dark to make out who it was that attacked him. He tried to get up again, not wanting to get caught now, he had far too many things that he had yet to do to the Bat. His grip on the knife in his hand had weakened because of the impact and was further destroyed when a boot came down on his hand. He moaned when the pain of having his hand crushed ripped through him. Warnings shot through his brain, he needed to get up and escape, he had all the disadvantages right now.

As fast as he could he let his other hand slip into his pocket, looking for the other knife he had in there and gripped it. He ripped it out of his pocket, wanting to plunge it into the calf of his attacker, but missed when the foot was suddenly taken away. He cursed and tried to hurt the other man somewhere else looking around wildly for an unprotected area. But far too fast his throat was gripped by strong hands, his arms pinned under unrelenting tighs. And then he was face to face with his attacker.

His eyes widened, the dim light of the room enough to make out the face, or rather the mask.

His thoughts slowed down, the adrenalin shooting through his body useless, his musles freezing.

No.

No.

Nononononononono.

This. could. not. be happening.

Fuck.

 

 

 

 

Batman stared down at the clown, his lips stretching into a small smile when he saw the realization and actual _fear_ show itself in the clown’s eyes, in his whole face actually.

His eyes widened, the expression of shock, denial and absolute horror doing wonders for Batman’s mood. He had watched as the clown had woken up Alfred, his knife to his most loved friend’s throat. He had forced himself to wait for a moment of unawareness of the clown, a moment where he could attack him where the threat of Alfred’s throat being slit was as small as possible. He had met Alfred’s gaze when the old man had noticed his stll form behind the clown, his stare telling him that he was ready to get the Joker off him. He had frozen when the Joker had talked to his surrogate father, as he had mentioned his ass and mouth, implying what he had done to his son-like ward. He had not been able to make out much in the dark room and the clown had been in front of Alfred’s face, but he had seen the Joker’s reaction to Alfred’s expression, as he had talked about Batman.

He had recognized all the tell tales of a Joker that was afraid, or shocked. Something not seen very often, but always extremely dangerous for anyone around the crazy psychopath. He had known that he had to react instantly, a Joker that was afraid was not good for the one he had his knife to his throat. It was either fight of flight for the clown in such a moment and Batman knew that the Joker would choose fight. Or in this instance kill.

He had swiftly made the decision when he had seen the Joker’s neck tense up, his muscles moving to slit Alfred’s throat. He had pulled the madman away from his surrogate father, wanting the knife away from his sensitive throat. Then he had crushed the Joker’s hand beneath his boot, relishing in the noise the bones made when they broke, rendering the hand useless. He knew from years and years of fighting the murderer that he always had something up his sleeves, be it poison or other knives. He had probably known before the Joker did what the clown was up to and thrown himself onto the other man, pinning his hands under his legs, and wrapping his hands around the pale throat of the Joker.

Then he had looked the man in his eyes, enjoying his expression of actual fear, loving the realization of the other man that he was utterly and completely fucked.

Then he had squeezed, planning on not letting any air inside the Joker’s throat. He didn’t think about keeping the clown alive, he didn’t think about anything. This was the man that had tortured him, had raped and kissed him, forced him to experience things he had never wanted to experience. Things he would never forget, that would always taint his very being.

He would never forget the Joker’s hands on his naked body, his dick inside him, in his mouth or ass.  The way he had made him beg, forsake his pride and beat him into submission.

This was the man that had wanted to kill Alfred, the only man in his life he trusted and loved.

He had wanted to kill his Robins.

This was the man that had to disappear.

His eyes showed his murderous intent, he could see their reflection in Joker’s poison green ones, the clown’s eyes widening and bulging because of the lack of air.

His frown returned, his mouth unused to keeping a smile on for longer than a few seconds.

This was the end of the Joker.

He squeezed harder, prepared to watch the clown die.

Then the green haired man’s mouth fell open and words came out, words he couldn’t be bothered to listen to.

“R...obins...I...took...”

His ears picked the sounds of the dying man’s words up, his mind focused on killing his violator trying to make sense of them.

Then it clicked and even in his crazed state of actually pulling through with breaking his one rule, his rule that had stood strong through so much pain and heart break, he had enough awareness to stop his hands from gripping even harder. It was the hardest thing he had ever done in his entire life, to let go of the Joker’s white neck, his hands having left red marks where they had squeezed. Then he leaned down to the Joker’s lips, his hands still ready to squeeze Joker’s filthy life out of the man’s throat.

“Again. What did you say.”

It was not a question, rather a statement, begging to be answered with nothing that would stop him from getting revenge.

He didn’t recognize this feeling, he was absolutely in control of his mind, his actions and still wanted to end a life. He didn’t feel scared, the only thing he felt was certainty. He would kill the Joker. He would break his one rule. It was time, the clown had done enough.

But still... if there was the possibility that the Robins were in danger, that the clown had caught them before going to get Alfred...

He had to make sure before he killed the clown. But that also meant giving the madman the possibility to escape, to save his worthless life and the time to kill and hurt more people. Time he could use to kill Alfred.

Somehow he could stop his hands from squeezing tighter again, from pressing so hard that the Joker would be nothing anymore, just a bad dream.

The clown coughed, his eyes red. He had managed to control his expression, but Batman could still see the shock in his blinking eyes.

The clown wasted his time coughing a little more, so he let go with one hand and backhanded the man. The murderer’s head flew to the side, blood flying out of his open mouth. It had been a strong hit, something born of utmost anger and desperation. Desperation to end this, to get on with this charade, sick of the games, sick of the clown.

“Speak.”

Batman growled his command into the ear closest to him, watching shivers dance over the clown’s vulnerable skin, the deep tone of the growl exiting the clown even now.

Then the green haired manic turned his head to look him in his eyes.  

 

 

Joker’s breath almost stopped. As he stared at the Batman he almost forgot who he was. The expression of those stormy eyes made his heart beat faster, his mouth water. He knew how close it had been, he had almost died right then, his love stangling him. He had never known how scared he could be, how it felt to be so scared ofs another person that he wanted to piss himself. The Bat had taught him that, had shown him what it felt like.

He had almost killed him. He, the Joker, had made the great Batman almost break his one rule. His sacred, never before broken, one rule. The Batman had almost killed.

He couldn’t believe it, his mind was, as always when confronted with the Bat, not working properly. He had almost been killed by the Batman.

Joker knew that he had always said that this was his goal, that one perfect, beautiful day he would die by the hands of the Bat.

But now, now that it his prophesy had almost come true, now that he had almost reached his one goal, his purpose, his destiny, he had... become scared.

Scared of being dead and forgotten, forgotten by the Bat and Gotham. Of course it would be the perfect end for him, him the clown prince of crime, the menace of Gotham city, killed by the dark knight, Batman, protector of Gotham. But somehow, in those seconds of certain death by the Bat’s hands, something in his mind had screamed. Something that didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to die. He was afraid of dying.

He had never felt that before, everything he did, playing with his Bat, with bombs and Gotham was only possible because he wasn’t afraid. Not afraid of getting hurt or die. But then in those seconds of getting strangulated, he had seen the truth.

He didn’t want to die because dying would mean that he would be without the Bat.

It would mean that he would never touch the man again, would never smell his scent, see the lighting reflect in those blue stormy and rightous eyes, would never see the rain pattering against his strong body, the drops changing their fall because of the unmovable object in their way. The Bat was the unmovable object to his unstoppable force. Without him the Joker was nothing. He was just a madman without a purpose, without a reason. He would be the dark without the light, lonely and boring.

Without Batman he wasn’t complete.

He had realized all that in the seconds it had taken to get out his few words, words that tried to convince the Bat not to kill him. They would give him time, maybe even leverage. Maybe he could turn this all around again, making the Bat his again. It would not be easy, but it would be worth it.

“I have them... your little Birds.”

His voice was scratchy, rough and he had to beat down the instinct to try to rub his throat. He felt the skin hurt where the Bat had his hand and knew that his grip would leave marks. Oh, how he loved marks of his beloved.

He watched the Bat’s eyes that hadn’t moved from his, watching out for any reaction. This was his ticket out of the Bat’s clutches. He was still so incredibly shocked that the Bat had almost killed him and still could.

A sneer deepened the Bat’s frown, anger intensifying in his eyes.

“Where.”

Again it wasn’t a question, the Bat too impatient with the clown’s games to play around.

“First you have to let me go, big boy.”

Joker knew he sounded brave than he felt, in fact he was still scared. Him, scared. The Batman could really do anything.

A scowl and a second of silence, the brain of the Bat thinking about what to do. If he should believe the clown. Then a look to his side, to the old man.

Joker wanted to also stare there, but the grip on his throat kept his head in place.

An unspoken conversation took place between his sweetheart and the old butler, only expressed in looks.

“Hey! It’s rude to ignore the guest!”

A growl and a fist into his face was his only answer. Blood shot out of his nose, the crack that followed the strong hit resonating in the dark room.

Then the Bat and the butler had seemingly come to a desicion, because he felt the hand on his throat let go. Next were the legs keeping his arms secure. Slowly and with utmost control the Bat stood up. He didn’t let the clown out of his eyes, watching every move the madman made closely. He stood protectively in front of his butler, ready to act and demolish the clown should he do anything that would hurt one of them.

But the clown didn’t plan on doing anything, he knew how close the Bat was to pulling through with killing him. He would play this right and get back the control over his Bat and _then_ he would hurt him.

Slowly he pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the delicious pain shooting up from his crushed hand, silently thinking about what he would do to the Bat later for crushing it.

He met the Bat’s calculating stare and smiled at him, knowing how much that would fuel the Bat’s anger. But he was holding all the cards and he could practically feel the control over the situation flow back to him.

He had to play this right.

“Before you, ah, did all this almost killing me thing, aha, which I, by the way, rea-aly enjoyed, I was busy. Well, it didn’t really take long to get them, but it’s the effort that counts, isn’t that true, Bats?”

No reaction on the two faces staring at him, it was almost creepy how composed the two other men were.

“Spit it out. Now.”

Joker’s eyes fluttered shut, he felt his blood rush down towards his penis, only now realizing that it had already been half hard, the feeling of the Bat on top of him had awoken it. He licked his lips, he couldn’t let himself get distracted by the Bat’s deep growl and how absolutely raging hard it made him right now.

“Weeell, I took your little Birdies and tied them up, I didn’t know it would be so easy to keep them in place so I prepared a little something in case... something like you came along.”

Now. There it was, a reaction. The butler had sucked in some air, his shock showing. Joker grinned, loving the way it gave him superiority. Batman had also apparantly heard the grey haired man’s reaction and Joker could see him clench his jaw. He swallowed, willing his heart to beat slower. This was not the time to get aroused by every little thing that the Bat did.

“There is a bomb with them, it will blow up at 2 in the evening, just a little insurance for little old me to get home again.”

A growl from the Bat and a lunge faster than possible in his direction.

A hand grabbed his purple coat, lifting him up at the front, his feet dangling in the air. He had to give it to the Bat, the man was incredible. He had suffered the worst someone could the last days, without food or water and still had the power to lift the Joker up and throw him againt the wall.

“You will tell me where they are and how to difuse the bomb you maniac. If not I will kill you or make you wish you were dead.”

Joker believed him instantly, but he still grinned when his head connected with the wall. Laughter escaped him.

“You really believe I will tell you? You think you can get it out before 2? What time is it now? 1? I spent days breaking you and you didn’t, you think I will take one hour? Don’t be delusional Batsy, it doesn’t suit you. No, I will tell you where they are, you will go there and see for yourself that I told you the truth. Then you will go where I tell you and stay there. If you’re good I will let the Birdies fly away, without killing them.”

Joker grinned madly at his possession, his eyes dancing with the thought of having the Batman back in his hands.

 

 

Batman stilled for a moment, his mind running over and over the words he just heard. Back into the clown’s chlutches, vulnerable and helpless. Never. But he needed to get the Dick and Jason out of the madman’s hands, he wanted nothing more than to know that they and Alfred where safe, his only family.

There had to be another way. His eyes wandered to the clock on the night stand. 1:15. His breath quickened. If the Joker told the truth and that was a big if, he had to hurry. Maybe the clown bluffed, maybe he didn’t even have the boys, maybe he had them but there was no bomb. He couldn’t be sure. He wanted to look back to Alfred, wanted to speak with him, hear the wise old man’s opinion. Wanted to hug him and be comforted by his surrogate father.

Only now he felt how much he had missed him, the feeling of desperation clawing at his heart. But he couldn’t let the clown out of his eyes. He also didn’t want to think about what the Joker would do to Alfred if he realized just how important he was to the Batman. Batman had seen enough of the Joker’s delusional love for him that he could imagine what would happen.

God, he just wanted this to end. It was always another game, another end goal with the clown. He was sick and tired of it.

But he had to make sure. He couldn’t let the boys die.

“Where.”

Green eyes shone at him, the spark of madness inside them disgusting him. He also noticed the buldge in the clown’s purple trousers, making him want to throw up and push back the thoughts of that thing coming close to him.

“Pygall Avenue 5. The empty warehouse. Nothing special, I planned on moving them after I got old Alfie over there to join them.”

Batman had to give everything not to kill the clown right now, his voice grating on his nerves, the tone of it far too high for him right now. He thought about the clown’s answer. He knew Gotham inside out, Pygall Avenue was only a few blocks away from where he had been kept the last days. So it could be possible that the Joker had caught the Robins and brought them there and then came to Wayne Manor. Batman had taken some time to get out the chains and beat up the henchmen after all, time enough for the Joker to do all that. Still it always was a gamble to trust the clown, maybe if he went there the bombs would go off, killing his Robins.

There Joker would still have Alfred to threaten after all, not that Batman would let him. This was not good. It seemed like he had to trust Joker’s words. He almost instantly felt bile rise up inside his throat at the thought.

“Let’s go.”

He mentioned towards the door of Alfred’s room, wanting to get this over with. Joker blinked slowly at him as if not believing that he actually listened to the clown.

Then a grin stretched his white face and he beamed at the Bat, winking at him and lifting himself up from the ground. He watched the clown walk out the door, away from Alfred. Bruce turned around, looking at Alfred. He couldn’t let his emotion control him right now, but damn it was hard to keep back the tears. Bruce didn’t know when he had cried the last time in his life, but right now, staring at his most loyal and beloved friend he almost crumbled down right then and there. Alfred must have seen all that in his eyes and his eyes too shone from unspent tears. A nod and a hand on his cheek, gentle and so welcomed, Bruce felt his heart clench. This was not fair, nothing of this was fair. He didn’t want to walk out of that door, back into the Joker’s hands. He wanted to stay here, safe and in his home, surrounded by his family.

He breathed in, a look in Alfred’s understanding and loving eyes giving him strenght. He would do what was necessary, whatever it took. He looked one last time into Alfred’s eyes, letting his hand wander over the other man’s gentle hand on his cheek, caressing it. Then he closed his eyes and turned around.

 

A while later they arrived at the warehouse, a spare Batmobil getting them there fast. Joker had giggled the whole ride, making Batman repeat the mantra of _don’tkillhim don’tkillhim don’tkillhim_ far too often. It was puzzling how calm he was about the fact he had almost ended a life, had almost broken his one rule. He thought about the fact for a long while, ignoring the Joker. He had also thought about what he could do when they arrived, how this could play out without him being back in the Joker’s clutches and his boys safe with him at home. He had tried to come up with a plan.

Facts: Joker had the Robins, probably tied up and close to a time bomb. He could threaten not to tell Batman how to disarm the bomb and such kill the two.

Thoughts: There was the possibility of the Joker lying, maybe there was no bomb, maybe he didn’t have the boys.

Plan of action: See for himself the bomb was not a lie, get a look at it and see if it can be disarmed without the Joker telling him how, thus removing the Joker’s superiority over the situation. Get rid of the Joker and free the boys.

Alternative: See there is a bomb that can only be disarmed with the Joker’s intel, make him free the boys and get them far out of the man’s reach. Risk getting caught again and subjected to worse.

He didn’t let his desperation show on his face, somehow he knew exactly what would happen. But that didn’t mean that he would not try to find another way out of this situation.

He watched Joker happily skip into the warehouse, not bothering to look behind him to see if the Bat was following. He was sure of it. Batman growled and followed.

What he saw made his anger flare up, cold and dangerous anger, the kind that meant a lot of pain for his enemies. The Joker hadn’t lied, he had the robins. And they were bloody, Batman could make out wounds and blood that was their own. He balled his fists, keeping himself to show any emotions, this was not the time for that. He looked at the Joker, the force of his look stronger than steel.

He knew that some day he would make the Joker pay. And the clown knew that too, he saw it in his poisonous eyes.

“Well Bat, here they are. They are drugged so don’t go freaking out, they are not dead. Yet.”

A wink accompied the last word, making the anger spread.

Batman looked around, looking for the bomb.

“Now listen Bats, this will go as I say. You will get out of your little man suit and in this crafty little straight jacket. I planned your little birdies for them, but whatever. Ya gotta role with the times, right? As soon as you are I will release the birdies and disarm the bomb and we two sweethearts will leave together. And then... well, I won’t lie, you earned the punishment you are about to get.”

Fists clenching Batman thought about it. Everything in him screamed no, don’t go along with the crazy psychopath that will probably kill you later. But his steel-like eyes focused on the two unconsious boys in the room, boys that didn’t deserve to be touched by the Joker.

His gaze met the clown’s, green and blue clashing in a silent fight, the force of it so big it could split the heavens. But green held all the cards and blue had to surrender. For now.

“First you disarm the bomb. Then you free one of them. I will do what you say, wear the straight jacket. Then you’ll free the other one.”

An eyebrow raised Joker stared at him. Waiting.

Batman sighed.

“I will come with you, behave. You will never again hurt them, not Alfred or anyone else. I want prove that they are unharmed, every day and I will obey you. If I realize you are fooling around or lie to me about their well-being, I will do everything in my power to kill you. And you know that you don’t want that.”

He had watched Joker shiver when he had growled out his demand, seen the pupils dilate when he mentioned that he would obey.

He knew exactly what he was about to do, he had to play along. The details he had seen from the bomb showed him what he needed. It was nothing like he had ever seen, it would be too dangerous to disarm it in this little time. Beating the how out of the clown was useless, he knew how much he enjoyed it when he beat him, it wouldn’t get him any answers.

He had made his desicion. He made two steps in the clown’s direction, watching the psychopath swallow, he oozed lust. He stood only a few centimeters in front of him, taking in all of the clown’s expression. Sweat roling down from the end of his brow to his jaw, green eyes widening and pupils blown, he heard the sound of rushed breathes, could hear the wild beating of the Joker’s heart. The hated smell of gasoline and blood intensified, swirling around him, trying to get to his mind, making it foggy with it.

He remained where he was daring the clown to take action.

 

 

Joker was lost. He didn’t know where he was, who he was or what he was doing right now, all he knew was the Bat. He hadn’t thought anything the Bat did could surprise him anymore, he had seen the man suck his cock for heaven’s sake, he had seen him _ride_ his cock. But right now, when he had watched the Bat think, had watched him take a few steps closer to him, everything had stopped.

His heart fluttered in his chest as he stared into the raging blue eyes of the Batman, how they swirled with hatred and acceptance, how incredibly unfazed the Bat remained even in the eye of absolute loss. Joker had taken everything from the man, could take even more, but still the Bat remained unmoved, stoic. How strong could someone be, how unbroken despite everything they had experienced. The Bat was incredible, no unbreakable. Strong, so fullminantly and all consuming _strong,_ it stole his breath. How could someone like the Batman exist?

He knew he had the better cards, no scratch that, had all the cards, but somehow he didn’t feel like it. There was one card that remained in the Bat’s hands, would always stay there. The King. The Bat didn’t need a queen or an ace, because in the end the King was the most important one. The Bat was the King and only a Joker could be his equal. Only a Joker could take his place, be as important as him, steal his position. But even a Joker would never _be_ the King. Sure he could act like it, disguise himself, but in the end the Joker could also be every other card, resulting in him also being the lowest card of the deck.

The King would always be the king.

The Batman would always be the Batman.

Unbroken, unmoved, strong, perfect, breathtaking and oh, so fucking _beautiful._

Joker shuddered and felt shivers run down his skin, he realized that he stood there like a complete fool just staring into the Bat’s eyes, tracing the man’s strong jaw and perfect mouth, the soft lips screaming at him to kiss them. He swallowed, no this was not the time to do that right now. First he had some work to do. It was harder than anything else he had ever done to free himself from his trance and rip his eyes away from the Bat’s.

He turned to the sleeping Robins, scowling at them and thinking about if he should stay true to his words and free them or still take them with him when he had the Bat secure in his hands.

Hmm, tough decision indeed. First thing was to free one of the boys. If he disarmed the bomb first the Bat had no reason not to beat him up. He stared at the Robins, it had taken him far too long to catch them like that to let them leave already. But still... the Bat would revolt if he saw that he didn’t stay true to his words and a compliant Bat... the thought of something like that... made the Joker even harder.

“The straight jacket is there in the corner, I hope it fits. Hehehe”

Joker pointed into the direction where he had placed the jackets, two for every bird he had caught. Well, they didn’t need them anymore, _if_ the Bat behaved. He took out the key to the older Birdies chackles, having gone sure to not tie them up with rope they could just trick their way out. He wasn’t going to underestimate them, he had learned that from the Bat.

Then he looked at the Bat, ready to plunge a knife into the throat of the Robin, if the Bat should loose the will to trust the Joker and take matter in his own hands.

He unchained one of the Birds, looking expectantly at the Bat.

“Go on Bats, get your little armor off. Don’t worry, there is nothing I didn’t see yet, Ahahaha!”

Joker laughed manically, enjoying the way the Bat’s eyes twitched for a milli-second.

“I said first the bomb, then the boys, Joker.”

The Batman growled at him, not happy about the situation.

“So that you can beat me up and fly out of here? No thanks baby!”

The Bat stared at him, another battle of silent staring starting. But Joker had enough, he didn’t know how much time was left until the bomb would explode.

“Get on with it Batsy, or we all won’t have to worry about this anymore!”

That got a rise of the other man, the Bat gritting his teeth and started to take of the torn pieces of his armor. Finally he stood naked in front of the Joker, his chin raised as if daring the clown to say something.

But even if he had wanted to say something the clown couldn’t. The sight of the Bat naked was always something that made him speachless. The shining muscles, the way his chest looked in the dim room, how big and strong and perfect it was. The Joker’s eyes wandered down, down over the chiseled, iron like abs, down towards the Bat’s penis.

Gorgeous, really.

And all his.

“Give daddy a twirl?”

Joker winked at the Bat, his tongue swiping over his lips unconsiously, swallowing the spit that had collected inside his mouth. He was hungry, hungry for the Bat. The Bat only scowled at him, shooting him a look of absolute murder that made shivers dance over the Joker’s skin. The Bat was dangerous, like lighting. If irritated to often it would strike. But then, as if remembering the time, the Bat’s head turned towards where the jackets where and strong legs moved. Joker watched the Batman walk, couldn’t stop even if he did. The muscles in those perfect, strong legs, moved with every step, contracting with every time a foot touched the ground. And his ass. A moan escaped the Joker, making the Bat clench his jaw even harder, but he couldn’t help it. That was the ass of a god. Pefectly sculped, skin smooth and clean, perfectly tanned and golden. The Bat was a god, so perfect in every way. And Joker would have him soon.

He watched the Bat bend down and pick up the jacket, wringing out another moan from his open mouth as he saw a glimpse of the Bat’s hole. The Bat growled at him, making his head fall back and his dick even harder. Damn he needed to get out of these pants.

“Put it on darling, daddy will tie it for you.”

The Bat stared at him, jacket in his strong hands as if thinking about it. Then something changed in his eyes and he growled, putting his arms into the jacket. He turned around, letting the Joker have a perfect view of the Bat’s ass. He almost came in his pants. He tried to remember how to walk when he moved his legs, trying to get over to the Bat, his skin shivering when he thought about getting closer to the other man. Then he stood behind the Bat, his dick pressing against his trousers, begging to be let out of its confinement, back in the Bat’s ass. He smiled, soon that would be possible again.

He fastened the jacket, pulling the Bat’s strong arms across his big chest and tightened the bindings on his back. His hands strayed from their job, stroking the Bat’s exposed skin and relishing when his action was answered with a shiver from the Bat. He grinned, soaking in the Bat’s scent, his eyes fluttering close and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He leaned forward and lapped a drop of sweat roling down the Bat’s stong neck up. He moaned when he tasted it, the flavour of it spreading on his tongue and make pre-cum flow out of his penis. His eyes were still closed when a growl reminded him that he still had a bomb to take care of. He made sure that even the Bat couldn’t escape the sturdy jacket, gave the Bat a smack on his ass, grinned when he got an animal like snarl in return and went to the bomb.

It was one of his best inventions, the bomb so complicated to disarm, even the Bat would need plenty of time. Time he didn’t have. Joker saw that they had only 10 minutes left until they would all be blown to pieces and went to work. The ticking of the bomb stopped when he was done, the only being in the world able to disarm such a complicated bomb in such a short time.

Now only one thing was left, freeing the last Bird. He didn’t like that he would just let them go, seeing how hard it had been to capture them. They had put up a fight, knowing how bad it would be if the Joker caught them. He hadn’t really planned on taking them this night, now of course he was more than happy that he did, it had been more of a surprise. They had looked for their big man, coming all too close to where he kept the Bat, so he had had to take them out and use them to make the Bat obey.

They had fought hard when they had noticed him creeping up to them, but they weren’t the Batman. He had chained them up and installed the bomb, just to be sure that he had a way out if he was captured by the police or someone else. And boy had it been someone else.

Never, never in his wildest fantasies had he thought that the Bat would be able to free himself. Of course he was the one to always say not to underestimate the force of a man, but even he was again and again surprised how incredible the man was. And with what force he had hit him in the butler’s room, how much hatred and clearity had shown in those eyes, how clear it had been that the Bat really and in fact would kill him.

Joker’s breath still stopped at that thought, he was the one that almost made the Bat break his one rule.

He was the one and only equal to the Bat.

He turned the key around and the chains fell to the ground, his captive freed.

Then he looked to the Bat that was watching him, expression neutral, not showing anything.

But he knew how miserable the Bat was, how much he wished to get out of here. Joker’s eyes wandered over the Bat’s tied form, the straight jacket doing a good job to restrain the man. And the strip of cloth running over his groin area... He would have some fun with this.

He smiled at the Bat, his eyes shining bright with all the things he would do to the Bat, how he would punish him for what he had done. He went over to the Bat, staring him into his eyes, exploring them for any emotions that showed how the Bat really felt about this turn of events. He couldn’t find them, the Bat too good in concealing, in keeping on a poker face.

But the Joker would rip that down, again and again, until the Bat showed him everything he wanted, until, finally the Bat was completely and irrefutably his.

He grinned madly at the Bat, devouring him with his eyes.

It was time to go back home.


End file.
